<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maintenant Ou Jamais by TheLastLostDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409370">Maintenant Ou Jamais</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLostDream/pseuds/TheLastLostDream'>TheLastLostDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1960s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Cold War, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bad Flirting, Berlin (City), Berlin Wall, Cold War, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Historical, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Elvis Presley songs, Internalized Homophobia, Irresponsible Drinking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Military, Military Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-World War II, Slow Burn, TRADUCTION</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLostDream/pseuds/TheLastLostDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION: Now Or Never de LyingMonsters</p><p>Arthur Kirkland est un soldat britannique ordinaire qui espère que son mandat d'occupation de Berlin-Ouest commencera et se terminera sans incident afin qu'il puisse conserver son poste de militaire dont il a désespérément besoin. C'est alors qu'Alfred F. Jones, un Américain effronté et fougueux, entre dans sa vie, et qui pourrait être la réponse à toutes ses questions.<br/>Inspiré de la musique now or never d'Elvis Presley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eureka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359205">Now Or Never</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingMonsters/pseuds/LyingMonsters">LyingMonsters</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's now or never, come hold me tight<br/>(C'est maintenant ou jamais, viens et serre-moi fort)<br/>Kiss me my darling, be mine tonight<br/>(Embrasse-moi mon chéri, sois à moi ce soir)<br/>Tomorrow will be too late<br/>(Demain il sera trop tard)<br/>-Now Or Never</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Septembre 1961, Berlin-Ouest</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arthur avait un horrible mal de tête à cause des nouvelles forces américaines qui étaient arrivées plus tôt. Ils étaient bruyants et arrogants et ils l'avaient déjà chassé de son bar préféré pour l'emmener dans ce plus petit mais un peu plus calme quelques semaines après leur arrivée. En se renfrognant, Arthur vida son verre. Il tolérait même plus les grenouilles que les Américains parce qu'au moins <em>ils</em> n'agissaient pas comme si tout le monde devait embrasser leurs bottes cirées parce qu'ils étaient les <em>héros</em>. Il voulait juste passer un mandat dans le calme à Berlin et pouvoir rentrer chez lui indemne, mais bien sûr, les satanés Yankees sont arrivés par avion et ils ont fait ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux : retourner le monde.</p><p>Boire pour se débarrasser du mal de tête n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus intelligente d'Arthur d'il y a vingt minutes, mais s'il devait être vaincu par sa propre faible constitution, autant qu'il ne vienne pas.</p><p>‘Un autre,’ dit-il au barman qui, selon lui, aurait pu lui lancer un regard moqueur comme il l'a fait.</p><p>‘Tu en es sûr?’ Demanda quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la table. Arthur ne pouvait pas dire s'il était là depuis le début, mais il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un avec un accent <em>américain</em> lui dicter ce qui était ou n'était pas sûr. Il connaissait ses limites! Il allait bien, et ce fut exactement ce qu'il dit à l'homme fouineur juste avant de claquer le verre à moitié vide.</p><p>‘Jesus <em>Christ</em>,’ toussa-t-il après que ses yeux aient cessé de larmoyer. Sa gorge était en feu. ‘What the<em> hell </em>il y avait quoi dans ce truc?’</p><p>‘Tu as eu le mien, je crois.’ L'Américain fit tournoyer le reste et éclata de rire. ‘Yep! Un bourbon pur.’</p><p>‘C'est ignoble,’ dit Arthur. ‘Rends-le moi.’</p><p>L'homme leva un sourcil. Arthur s'en empara et ne manqua le coche qu'une fois. Il prit une autre gorgée et réussit à ne pas tousser.</p><p>‘Tu n'as pas l'air en forme,’ lui dit l'Américain. Arthur lui faisait signe de partir. Une fois la brûlure passée, le goût n'était pas tout à fait atroce. Il prit une petite gorgée et estima que cela pourrait même être tolérable. Il sentait comme un feu dans son estomac, chaud et fiévreux, et aussi fluide que le courage peut l'être, et si les Américains buvaient cela, il pourrait presque comprendre pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi. Arthur se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et essaya de prendre confiance.</p><p>‘Bourbon, tu dis?’</p><p>‘Yeah. C'est assez élevé pour toi?’</p><p>‘Élevé?’</p><p>‘Fort. Assez fort?’ Il remplit son propre verre et le bu sans broncher. Frimeur. ‘C'est quoi, ta norme?’</p><p>‘Les Tennents.’</p><p>‘Ceux avec les filles pin-up sur la canette?’ demanda son Américain après une courte pause. Il avait l'air presque malheureux, il n'était plus aussi taquin, et Arthur ne savait pas pourquoi cela le faisait se sentir tout chaud et irritable à l'intérieur.</p><p>‘Bref, pas celles-là!’ Arthur reprit une gorgée et essaya de stabiliser son rythme cardiaque, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas. ‘Je ne pige pas. Je la prends pour boire. Il y a probablement de meilleures façons de faire que d'acheter des canettes de bière.’</p><p>‘De meilleures façons,’ répéta-t-il.</p><p>Arthur décida qu'il serait mieux de partir avant que cette conversation ne se poursuive et qu'il révélerait des choses qu'il préférerait ne plus jamais entendre, parce que l'Américain répandrait probablement des rumeurs et qu'il serait alors démis de ce travail militaire dont il avait désespérément besoin.</p><p>‘Oui. Eh bien, à moins que tu n'aies oublié de m'informer d'une affaire urgente, je vais y aller.’ Il toussa et essaya de se lever, mais le sol vacillait et il décida de rester sur place une seconde.</p><p>‘On n'a jamais été présenté, pas vrai?’ Demanda l'homme.</p><p>‘Non,’ dit Arthur, espérant qu'il comprendrait l'allusion. Malheureusement, son Américain ne semblait pas connaître ce qu'est la subtilité. Non pas que l'un d'eux ne l'ait fait, mais celui-ci était particulièrement têtu et effronté, bruyant et globalement trop <em>américain</em>.</p><p> </p><p>‘Officier Alfred F. Jones, as de l'aviation américaine, ici pour sauver le monde. À votre service, Monsieur...?’</p><p>‘Bon, alors, Alfred, tes amis m'ont déjà chassé de mon bar préféré, laisse-moi gentiment profiter de celui-ci. En toute tranquillité.’ Il fit glisser le bourbon jusqu'à Alfred et essaya de se lever. Le monde tournait violemment et il attrapa le dossier de sa chaise pour ne pas tomber. Les yeux d'Alfred étaient la seule chose qui ne tournait pas dans la pièce, et ce n'était pas sa faute s'il se concentrait sur eux - ils étaient bleu ciel, comme s'il avait trop piloté son avion et que la lumière du soleil et l'atmosphère restaient coincées dans sa peau, ses cheveux et ses yeux.</p><p>‘Et toi, tu es?’ Alfred fit une nouvelle tentative, en versant deux verres, et comme il aurait été vraiment dommage de le gaspiller, Arthur s'assit et prit le verre. Il remarqua une lueur au sourire d'Alfred, un sourire différent, joyeux, sans complexe, qui lui fit perdre la tête. Pourquoi buvait-il encore? Pourquoi buvait-il avec Alfred, en particulier? Alfred devrait savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul, et que c'était certainement mieux s'il rentrait chez lui même si Arthur ne savait pas qui ils étaient pour le moment.</p><p>‘Tu bois avec moi parce que, eh bien, tu l'as dit toi-même! Je suis un pilote américain, et tu ne peux pas résister à mon charme. Je ne t'en veux pas, je <em>suis</em> le héros.’ Il fit à nouveau apparaître ce sourire stupidement gagnant. ‘Ou parce que tu ne sais plus te tenir debout.’</p><p>Arthur se rappela qu'Alfred était l'un des <em>héros</em> autoproclamés et plus particulièrement un <em>pilote</em> vantard et turbulent, pour l'amour de Dieu. Il était définitivement trop ivre pour avoir les idées claires, et qu'il devrait probablement juste partir et retourner au camp pour dormir et ne plus jamais penser à ce persistant soldat américain, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait abandonner entièrement ses pensées pour Alfred dans cet endroit comme il le voulait.</p><p> </p><p>‘Allez, c'est quoi ton nom?’ Taquina Alfred.</p><p> </p><p>‘Arthur Kirkland, je suppose. Enchanté.’ Il inclina son verre et se renfrogna. Il était déjà vide. Alfred émit un son qu'Arthur espérait que cela ne soit pas un rire et le resservit. ‘Que veut dire le "F"?’ Demanda-t-il, sans regarder fixement Alfred, qui souriait désormais, si ce n'est par rire, et se pencha plus près qu'Arthur ne le pensait. <em>Maudit</em><em> soit ce sourire, maudit soit ses yeux bleus lumineux, et pendant qu'il y était, maudit soit son stupide truc de </em><em>pilote</em><em>.</em> Il était stupide, tout cela était complètement stupide, mais Arthur se trouva à faire une pause pour la réponse d'Alfred.</p><p> </p><p>‘Me croirais-tu si je te disais que ça signifie Freedom?’</p><p>Arthur renifla et se rassit, brisant ainsi l'étrange séduction et se réprimandant pour l'avoir sentie. ‘Non.’</p><p>‘Alors je dois te dire que c'est en fait pour Foster. Mais ne le dis pas à mes amis, ils m'appellent encore Alfred <em>Fucking</em> Jones.’ Il se pencha plus en avant et Arthur faillit faire tomber son verre devant lui. ‘Ne le dis à personne, okay?’</p><p>‘D'accord. Ça va.’ Arthur se détourna et prit une autre gorgée pour calmer ses nerfs. Alfred le regardait, et si il arrêtait de <em>sourire</em>, Arthur pouvait vraiment penser à n'importe quoi.</p><p>‘Allez, tu n'es pas content de me rencontrer? Je suis le héros qui va sauver cet endroit des décombres et le remettre sur pied!’ Alfred lui donna un coup de coude et Arthur essaya de ne pas avaler de travers son bourbon.</p><p>‘Tu fais ça à tous ceux que tu rencontres?’ <em>Demanda</em> Arthur en s'essuyant la bouche. Alfred leva un sourcil. ‘Toute cette histoire de <em>héros</em>. Ça ne devient pas ringard?’</p><p>‘Bien sûr que je le fais, que ferais-je d'autre?’ Alfred souriait. ‘Eh bien, pas pour tout le monde. Juste ceux que j'ai envie de mieux connaître. Tu ne peux pas dire que mon charme ne fonctionne pas, au moins un peu. Tu vois, tu souris!’</p><p>‘Ce n'est pas vrai,’ dit Arthur, en se dépêchant de rendre son visage neutre.</p><p>‘Tu devrais. Tu es beau quand tu souris.’ Il se tut, regardant Arthur par-dessus la monture de ses verres, la lumière de la lampe jouant sur les traits de son sourire. ‘Tu es vraiment beau quand tu veux.’ </p><p>Arthur prit à boire et ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.</p><p>‘J'ai un marché à te proposer,’ dit soudainement Alfred, en lui tendant la main. Arthur la regarda avec incrédulité. ‘Allons, à moins que tu ne sois un espion russe, je ne mords pas.’</p><p>‘Je n'en suis pas un.’ Arthur lui serra la main. Son Américain serra doucement avant de lâcher prise.</p><p>‘Je ne suis pas un soviet non plus.’</p><p>‘Si c'était le cas, je me demanderais comment les Russes ont pu avoir quelqu'un d'aussi américain que toi,’ dit Arthur, et fut récompensé par un éclat surprenant de dents blanches. ‘Ne me souris pas comme ça, ce n'était pas censé être un compliment. Vous, les putains de Yankees, vous êtes toujours si... <em>Américains</em>.’ La consommation d'alcool l'affectait définitivement à présent. ‘Donne-m'en un autre.’</p><p>‘On dirait que tu es britannique,’ nota Alfred avec un sourire, en remplissant son verre.</p><p>‘Je suis anglais, et ce n'est pas une insulte,’ dit Arthur avec hauteur. Vraiment, le bourbon n'était pas mauvais du tout.</p><p>‘Anglais, donc. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es un soldat du genre gentleman raffiné, et c'est exactement le type de soldat pour un Américain de New York.’</p><p>‘Type?’</p><p>‘Pour un partenaire.’ Les yeux d'Alfred ont capturé les siens pendant une seconde, avec une intensité surprenante. Il avait une mèche rebelle, ce qui était étrange à remarquer au milieu de cette conversation enfumée dans un bar, mais il l'a fait.</p><p>Arthur détourna d'abord le regard et entendit Alfred tousser et s'asseoir. Son pouls résonnait dans ses oreilles.</p><p>‘Pour le plan,’ expliqua Alfred en douceur.</p><p>‘Oh.’ Arthur savait que cela paraissait stupide et un peu pathétique, mais il l'avait <em>pensé</em>-</p><p>‘À propos du plan-’</p><p>‘C'est vrai. Le plan. Quel est ton plan?’ Il leva son verre, se préparant à quelque chose comme le vandalisme des quartiers d'un officier et déjà prêt à dire qu'il avait des affaires urgentes ailleurs.</p><p>‘Je dois me rendre à l'Est,’ dit Alfred. ‘Incognito, tu comprends?’</p><p>Arthur s'étouffa avec sa bouche pleine de bourbon et s'effondra sur la table, avec une respiration sifflante. Alfred bondit et le tapa dans le dos.</p><p>‘Doucement, là, Artie.’</p><p>‘Ne m'appelle pas Artie,’ gémit Arthur sur la table. Il faisait frais, ou son visage était brûlant, et il avait envie de dormir à cet endroit. ‘Oublie ça, Alfred. Je ne t'aiderai pas à déclencher une guerre sur les ordres de n'importe quel officier que tu suis.’</p><p>‘En fait, c'est moi l'officier.’ Alfred tapa son insigne avec un sourire fier. ‘L'un des plus jeunes de tous les temps. Ce n'est pas un ordre. Je veux juste voir la porte de Brandebourg.’</p><p>‘Tu vas déclencher une nouvelle guerre pour aller voir la <em>Porte de Brandebourg</em>,’ dit Arthur. ‘Pourquoi ne peut-on pas l'examiner de ce côté?’</p><p>‘Ce n'est pas la véritable intention, et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas important. Je ne commencerai rien! Je ferai attention.’</p><p>‘Comme si tu savais ce que ce mot signifie.’ Arthur chercha son verre à tâtons et ne le trouva pas. ‘Où est mon bourbon?’</p><p>‘Je ne te le rendrai pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté de m'aider. On raconte que les Britanniques n'ont pas de couvre-feu, alors tu peux le faire.’</p><p>‘C'est ridicule,’ dit Arthur, en essayant d'attraper son verre. Alfred le tenait au-dessus de sa tête. ‘Tu es ridicule. Salopards de pilotes, on ne devrait jamais faire confiance à un seul d'entre vous, mon père me le disait... je voulais entrer dans la RAF moi aussi, je n'y suis pas arrivé.’</p><p>‘Aide-moi à pénétrer dans l'Est et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi,’ dit Alfred. Arthur s'élança de nouveau et finit par s'effondrer sur la table.</p><p>‘Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas te voir?’ se plaignit-il. ‘Alfred F. Jones. Tu as un nom <em>stupide</em>, tu sais, trop américain. Pilote américain. Tu es le diable. Rends-moi mon bourbon.’</p><p>‘Je pilote un bombardier, si tu veux savoir. Tu vois la veste?’</p><p>‘Stupide veste. Je la veux,’ lui dit Arthur, le monde tournait.</p><p>Alfred gloussa, et le verre d'Arthur fut remis entre ses mains.</p><p>‘Prends-le. Mais si tu veux un autre…’</p><p>‘Je dois t'emmener dans le <em>Brandebourg</em>,’ se plaignit Arthur, faisant presque tomber la bouteille. ‘Tu vas déclencher une guerre, Alfred. Tu sais qu'il y a trente mille espions de la Stasi derrière le Mur, tous à la recherche de quelqu'un d'assez idiot pour se dire que leur mandat militaire est un bon moment pour faire du <em>tourisme</em>.’</p><p>‘Ce n'est pas possible <em>qu</em>'il y en ait autant, et en plus, ils ne m'attraperont jamais. Tu me garderas en sécurité, n'est-ce pas? Et je te garderai en sécurité.’</p><p>‘Je refuse d'y aller, je te l'ai dit.’</p><p>Alfred leva un sourcil, remplit un autre verre et le glissa à Arthur.</p><p>‘Ça te convaincra?’</p><p>‘Non,’ marmonna Arthur fermement, essayant de se concentrer sur Alfred avant d'abandonner, et de le boire. ‘Tu n'es pas très doué pour tenir tes promesses, j'ai déjà bu deux verres de ta part. Pourquoi diable veux-tu voir la Porte, de toute façon? Sacré beau bâtiment, mais ça ne vaut pas une guerre, bon sang. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul?’</p><p>‘Eh bien, parce qu'Alfred F. Jones n'est plus le bienvenu à Berlin-Est.’ Alfred avait l'air bien embarrassé, ses oreilles rosées.</p><p>‘Qu'as-tu fait?’ Cria Arthur avec impartialité, lui faisant signe de la main qui finit sur son épaule. ‘Comment as-tu réussi à mettre tout le gouvernement en colère contre toi en deux jours, c'est-à-dire depuis que vous êtes arrivés ici?’</p><p>‘Un mois environ.’ Alfred n'avait pas retiré sa main de son épaule, ce dont Arthur était reconnaissant car il se serait probablement effondré en avant sans son soutien chaud et stable. ‘J'ai eu un petit conflit avec un colonel là-bas il y a environ une semaine, et ils m'ont dit de ne plus jamais me pointer là-bas.’</p><p>‘<em>Comment</em><em>,’  </em>demanda Arthur, en enroulant ses mains autour de la bouteille et en sentant le feu familier dans sa gorge, s'efforçant de garder les yeux concentrés - rien n'avait vraiment d'importance sauf Alfred en ce moment, étrangement. ‘-Se fait-il que tu ne te sois pas encore fait tuer? Non, tais-toi, je te prends en charge, maudit miracle que tu aies survécu aussi longtemps sans quelqu'un comme moi pour s'assurer que tu ne prennes pas de décisions stupides.’ Il draina le verre et tira sur le bras d'Alfred, mais il ne bougea pas. Il doit être musclé.</p><p> </p><p>‘Vraiment, mec?’ Alfred eut l'air surpris quand Arthur jeta son portefeuille sur la table, lui donna un coup de main et le traîna dehors sous l'air heureusement plus frais. ‘Attends, je t'ai dit- je crois que je t'ai trop fait peur, on peut y aller demain- oh, merde, désolé, Artie.’</p><p>‘Ne m'appelle pas comme ça,’ marmonna Arthur, le traînant plus loin sur le chemin. ‘Où est la Porte?’</p><p>‘Arthur, es-tu sûr d'avoir les idées claires? Le Mur est de l'autre côté.’</p><p>‘C'est toi qui ne les as pas,’ répliqua Arthur, juste avant de trébucher dans un lampadaire. ‘Qui a mis ça là?’</p><p>Alfred jura, en le ramassant sur le trottoir avec une facilité surprenante.</p><p>‘Oh, putain, ça a dû faire mal- combien de doigts ai-je, Artie- Arthur, je veux dire? Réponds-moi, mec!’</p><p>‘Huit,’ essaya Arthur, en louchant sur le clair de lune. La lumière multicolore qui jaillissait des bars et des lampadaires et qui jouait sur sa peau et ses cheveux donnait à Alfred un air surnaturel, comme si une petite série de miracles ne lui avaient pas fait perdre la vie assez longtemps pour apparaître ainsi à Arthur.</p><p>‘Tu vois double, on va te ramener chez toi.’</p><p>‘Non!’ Arthur se débattit et finit sur un banc. Il regarda autour de lui, perplexe, en se demandant comment il était arrivé là. ‘Tu veux aller à l'Est.’</p><p>Alfred était assis à côté de lui, essayant d'avoir l'air concerné. Il souriait et Arthur était fasciné par les petites manières avec lesquelles il ne pouvait pas cacher son bonheur.</p><p>‘Okay, on ne peut pas y aller en marchant. J'ai une voiture que quelqu'un m'a prêtée, elle est équipée des nouvelles plaques et tout, mais tu es trop ivre pour m'y conduire.’</p><p>‘Chui pas trop ivre,’ dit Arthur. ‘À peine étourdi- Alfred, <em>cet arbre va me tomber dessus</em>.’</p><p>‘Tu es bien trop étourdi.’ Alfred retira délicatement les mains d'Arthur de son uniforme. ‘L'arbre va bien. C'est toi qui ne vas pas bien. Sais-tu seulement marcher?’</p><p>‘Bien sûr que je peux,’ déclara Arthur. Alfred le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.</p><p>‘Demain.’ Alfred le prit dans ses bras, et Arthur le regarda vaguement. Ses yeux restaient bleus dans les mille couleurs de la vie nocturne, le regardant avec une lueur semblable à de l'affection.</p><p>‘Chai froid,’ marmonnait Arthur, adossé contre son torse. Alfred rit calmement et retira sa veste pour envelopper Arthur.</p><p>Alfred trouva les quartiers britanniques après une longue marche. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que personne ne les avait vu trébucher en état d'ébriété et vaseux, et la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'Alfred tremblait de froid depuis si longtemps.</p><p>‘Je t'ai donné les directions exactes,’ lui dit Arthur alors qu'Alfred le portait dans les escaliers des appartements, s'affalant sur son oreiller alors qu'Alfred lui retirait ses bottes. Tout était chaud et silencieux et les mains d'Alfred étaient fermes et sentaient les sucreries. ‘Tu as de la chance de m'avoir pour t'empêcher de prendre des décisions stupides, vraiment, pensais-tu honnêtement que le secteur britannique était à la rue Ku'damm?’</p><p>‘Okay, Artie.’ Alfred le déposa dans son lit, les mains s'attardant sur les boutons de son col avant de s'éloigner à la hâte. ‘Tu peux rester en uniforme pour cette nuit, non? Ça ne devrait pas être trop pénible.’</p><p>‘Mmm.’ Arthur tira les oreillers contre son visage. ‘Tu restes?’</p><p>‘Nan, je dois rentrer chez moi.’</p><p>‘Reste,’ insista Arthur, en attrapant sa main. ‘Please.’ Il voulait qu'Alfred soit là, il voulait garder ses mille couleurs et ces yeux bleu ciel. Alfred hésita, les yeux scrutant son visage, avant de reculer doucement.</p><p>‘Peux pas. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir, darlin', je le veux vraiment. J'accepterai cette offre un autre jour.’</p><p>Arthur fit un signe de tête, trop épuisé et exalté pour faire quoi que ce soit, le mot <em>darlin</em>' s'installant dans son cœur qui battait la chamade.</p><p>‘G’night, Alfred,’ marmonna-t-il, somnolent.</p><p>‘Goodnight, Artie.’ Il ressentit plus que de voir Alfred se pencher et embrasser son front, sa respiration calme et ses mains balayant sa frange de son visage en sueur avant de partir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La bouche d'Arthur était sèche et avait un goût affreux au réveil, et sa tête risquait d'exploser.</p><p>'Je ne boirai plus jamais,' jura-t-il, en enfouissant son visage plus profondément dans son oreiller, afin d'empêcher la lumière de pénétrer dans sa tête. Le tissu sentait bizarre, un mélange de ce qu'il pensait être la chaleur du soleil et... le chocolat.</p><p>Quelques souvenirs flous de son rêve des bras enroulés autour de lui et de peau qui sentait le sucre lui sont venus à l'esprit, et Arthur gémit de désespoir et enfonça encore plus son visage brûlant dans l'oreiller. Cela lui chatouillait le nez, et il s'assit avec irritation pour défroisser la taie d'oreiller et réalisa rapidement que son oreiller était en fait une veste en cuir avec de la laine autour du col. Ce n'était certainement pas la sienne, puisqu'elle était américaine.</p><p>Arthur regarda autour de lui avec circonspection, mais la pièce de son appartement était vide et sans aucune explication quant à la raison pour laquelle il portait la veste d'un Américain. Il fouilla dans les poches à la recherche d'un indice et sortit son portefeuille, presque vide. Il y avait une note à l'intérieur.</p><p>
  <em>Hey Artie!</em>
</p><p><em>Tu ne t'en souviendras probablement pas, mais je t'ai ramené chez toi après que tu te sois vraiment soûlé.</em> <em>Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai sauvé ton portefeuille, tu vois! Quant à savoir pourquoi il est vide, eh bien, l'addition était assez salée.</em> <em>Tu bois beaucoup.</em></p><p><em>Tu as promis de me faire entrer dans l'Est demain (je suppose que ce sera aujourd'hui quand tu liras ça) et c'est parfaitement sans risque, donc ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien et moi, ton héros, je te protégerai.</em> <em>Retrouve-moi au bar Cuckoo's Egg à 20 heures. Portes ton uniforme.</em></p><p>
  <em>C'est le moment de vivre, Arthur, maintenant ou jamais.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toujours à toi</em>
  <em>,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alfred F. Jones (Le héros américain)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>Prends ma veste quand tu viens.</em>
</p><p>Arthur gémit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il s'était soûlé et avait fait Dieu sait quoi avec un Américain et maintenant il portait sa veste. Avait-il révélé ses <em>penchants</em>? Comment se fait-il qu'il ait accepté un plan aussi dangereux et inepte? Il relit la lettre, s'attardant sur le nom en bas qui lui fait serrer le cœur. Alfred F. Jones. Tu ne peux pas avoir un nom plus américain que ça.</p><p> </p><p>Secouant la tête de frustration, Arthur sortit du lit, se plaignant des raideurs articulaires, infiniment reconnaissant d'être encore dans l'uniforme familier qu'il portait quand il se souvint de son départ la nuit dernière. C'est la seule bonne chose qui soit arrivée dans toute ce calvaire.</p><p> </p><p>Il trébucha dans la salle de bain et se regarda. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Son uniforme affichait une image contradictoire avec la veste d'Alfred. Il tira sur le col, en fronçant les sourcils. Si elle n'avait pas été américaine, il l'aurait aimée. La RAF avait maintenant de nouveaux chasseurs et bombardiers, et c'était une belle chose. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été sélectionné pour voler.</p><p> </p><p>Le clairon retentit à l'extérieur, et avec une secousse de panique, il se souvient que le travail militaire qu'il avait déjà été fait allait être mis en péril s'il n'arrivait pas à forer à temps. Il s'empressa de jeter la veste sur son lit et de brosser ses cheveux avant de s'enfuir.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Les exercices avaient été encore pires que la normale avec sa gueule de bois, mais quand Arthur retourna à son appartement, il souhaita que cela ne se termine pas tout de suite. Il y avait encore quelques heures avant huit heures, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de tourner en rond et de spéculer sur l'identité d'Alfred. Il portait de plus en plus souvent la veste. Elle était froissée d'avoir dormi dessus. Arthur supposa que c'était son obligation de la nettoyer. C'était une distraction bienvenue jusqu'à ce que l'horloge indique enfin presque huit heures.</p><p>Il plia la veste maintenant nettoyée et repassée sous son bras et se mit à marcher, se demandant s'il ne commettait pas déjà une erreur.</p><p>Debout devant le bar, huit heures est passée sans signe des Américains. Arthur était furieux. Il se tenait là, tenant la veste en cuir, attendant que quelqu'un qui lui avait apparemment posé un lapin le fasse se sentir idiot. Il se retourna pour partir quand quelqu'un lui attrapa l'épaule.</p><p>'Tu es venu!'</p><p>Arthur fronça les sourcils devant cet homme. Il avait l'air plus jeune qu'il ne le croyait, avec ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux bleus qui brillaient sous les lampadaires. Il portait une simple chemise et un jeans serré. Arthur déglutit et força ses yeux à revenir sur son sourire.</p><p>'On se connaît?' demanda-t-il avec prudence, en reculant.</p><p>Son visage expressif fut légèrement abattu. 'Tu ne m'as pas oublié, hein? Tu as beaucoup bu. Au moins, tu as trouvé mon mot. Je suis désolé d'être en retard, j'ai dû emprunter cette chemise à Mattie.' Il se reprit et offrit une main bronzée. 'Je suppose que je dois me présenter à nouveau. Je m'appelle Alfred F. Jones. Je suis aussi dans l'armée, l'armée de l'air, sur un des bombardiers, mais je ne porte pas mon uniforme. Ils n’apprécient pas trop les uniformes américains là-bas.'</p><p>'Je suis Arthur Kirkland.' Ils tremblaient.</p><p>'Je sais,' ajouta Alfred. 'J'espérais que tu te souviendrais de moi, mais, tu... tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien? Même quand je t'ai ramené chez toi?'</p><p>'Rien du tout,' dit Arthur. Les oreilles d'Alfred étaient rosées, et il pouvait sentir la chaleur monter au visage. 'Pourquoi?'</p><p>'Pour rien!' Rayonna Alfred, ses rougeurs se répandaient sur ses joues. Arthur détourna le premier le regard. 'Tu as apporté ma veste!'</p><p>'Oui.'</p><p>Alfred la prit avec empressement, la secouant pour la déplier. 'Wow, tu l'as même nettoyé. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça.'</p><p>'Ce n'est rien.' Toussa Arthur et se ressaisit. 'Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'Est? Si c'est une bêtise américaine, ou si c'est dangereux, je ne le ferai pas. Les promesses que tu fais quand tu es ivre ne comptent pas, tu sais.'</p><p>'Vraiment?' Se renfrogna Alfred. 'Non, ce n'est pas dangereux. J'ai juste une vraie beauté pour laquelle j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tout est déjà prêt pour nous.'</p><p>Une légère sensation de malaise commençait à naître dans l'estomac d'Arthur. 'Une...Beauté?'</p><p>Alfred fit un clin d'œil. 'Oh, elle est magnifique. L'amour de ma vie. Enfin, elle va nous aider à entrer.'</p><p>Il est parti en courant. Arthur le suivit. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne voulait pas aider Alfred à flirter avec une jolie femme pour aller faire des cabrioles dans l'Est. Il était évident que l'Américain était si facile à propos de ce genre de choses, pensa-t-il amèrement. Aucune fille ne pourrait résister à ce sourire éclatant.</p><p>Alfred ne tarda pas à ralentir devant un garage près de la frontière. Un fredonnement discret se faisait entendre derrière la porte en tôle ondulée peinte à la bombe. Alfred remonta la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer.</p><p>L'endroit était une explosion de couleurs, et semblait servir à la fois d'exposition d'art et d'atelier. D'étranges sculptures et collages tapissaient le lieu, et les murs étaient décorés d'éclaboussures de peinture. Des gens regardaient oisivement leur entrée avant de retourner à leur art. Au milieu de tout cela, une voiture était présente.</p><p>'Elle est là,' dit fièrement Alfred, en écartant les bras. Arthur cligna des yeux.</p><p>'Ta...<em>beauté</em><em> est tune voiture</em>?' demanda-t-il, se sentant étrangement à la fois déçu et soulagé.</p><p>'Une <em>Thunderbird</em> de 55,' corrigea Alfred, en posant ses mains sur le capot. 'N'est-elle pas magnifique? Elle est prêtée par un ami. Tu vas la conduire pendant que je me cache. Personne ne vous questionne, vous les Britanniques, quand vous conduisez de belles voitures.'</p><p>C'<em>était</em> une belle voiture, d'un bleu œuf de merle agréable, mais l'ensemble était déroutant. 'Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas y aller tout seul en voiture?'</p><p>Alfred ignora à sa question. 'Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Je vais la sortir du garage. De quel côté de la route on conduit ici? Je ne comprends pas les panneaux.'</p><p>'On roule à droite.'</p><p>Cinq minutes plus tard, Alfred était recroquevillé sur les sièges arrière sous une couverture et Arthur, se sentant ridicule et s'attendant à être attrapé et démis de son poste militaire, il fut arrêté au barrage de contrôle Charlie. Le panneau déclarait la fin du secteur américain. Il se demandait ce qu'il dirait aux agents s'il était découvert qu'il faisait passer clandestinement des Américains à la frontière.</p><p>L'agent au point de passage tendit une main pour ses papiers.</p><p>'Nom, profession et motif?' demanda-t-il dans un anglais accentué et profond.</p><p>'Arthur Kirkland, armée britannique, pour le plaisir.'</p><p>Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité à les examiner, il les rendit et hocha la tête pour passer. Arthur remarqua que ses mains étaient très légèrement tachées de diverses couleurs vives, tout comme dans le garage. Surpris, il leva le regard et rencontra des yeux bleus perçants et effrayés. Ils prirent tous deux les papiers pendant une autre demi-seconde avant de les lâcher.</p><p>Silencieusement, comme s'il était encore sous le choc, Arthur redémarra la voiture et franchit la frontière. De l'autre côté, appuyé contre le Mur, un garde surveillait, fusil sur le dos, la peau trop pâle vis-à-vis de son uniforme plus sombre. Il prit également les papiers, les yeux cuivrés émergeant de dessous sa casquette.</p><p>‘Jolie voiture.’ Son anglais était accentué et, sa bouche semblait avoir un claquement permanent. Arthur ne dit rien. ’Vous ne survivrez pas si ces papiers sont faux.’</p><p>’Ils ne le sont pas.’</p><p>'Militaire?' demanda-t-il. Sa bouche se retroussa en un sourire. 'Allez-y. Bienvenue à l'Est.'</p><p>Arthur hocha la tête, la gorge nouée par les nerfs, et suivit les lignes de cônes orange jusqu'à la rue.</p><p>Il gara la Thunderbird derrière un bâtiment voisin et se pencha pour dire à Alfred qu'ils avaient réussi, mais il avait déjà sauté de la voiture, regardant autour de lui avec étonnement.</p><p>'Ce n'est pas vraiment si différent de l'Ouest,' réfléchi-t-il. 'Bien sûr, la terre ne se soucie pas du drapeau qui flotte au-dessus d'elle. Bienvenue à l'Est, Arthur.'</p><p>Arthur aurait pu dire qu'il avait plutôt l'impression que quelqu'un veillait toujours sur lui mais il le gardait pour lui.</p><p>'Viens, je vais te payer un verre,' dit Alfred.</p><p>'As-tu vraiment quelque chose à faire ici ou non?' demanda Arthur avec insistance. 'Tu peux aller picoler à l'Ouest.'</p><p>'C'est pour toi!' rayonna-t-il. Arthur ne se retrouva pas pour la première fois incapable de résister et accepta.</p><p>Alfred les emmena dans un endroit plus petit avec une pancarte en bois sculpté représentant un casque romain. L'endroit était bondé à craquer de travailleurs de chantier et de gardes du Mur. Chacun s'asseyait soigneusement à l'écart en fonction de son uniforme. L'atmosphère était tendue. Une étincelle pourrait tout enflammer.</p><p>Arthur commençait à regretter de porter son uniforme. Alors qu'il se tenait à la porte, les gens se sont tournés vers lui pour le regarder ouvertement, en marmonnant entre eux. Alfred regarda devant lui et s'avança, lumineux comme un éclair dans le ciel nuageux.</p><p>'Où est la musique?' demanda-t-il. Il n'avait pas tort. Le bar était presque silencieux. Comme personne ne répondait, il se mit à sourire. 'Allez, tout le monde aime la musique. Où est la joie dans le silence?'</p><p>'Commandez ou sortez,' grogna le barman depuis le comptoir. Alfred déposa une pile de billets.</p><p>'Un shot de bourbon et...avez-vous des Tennents?' Il jeta un regard en arrière sur Arthur. 'Le contenu des canettes, vous connaissez. C'est pour mon ami.'</p><p>Arthur ne pouvait pas se demander pourquoi Alfred connaissait sa commande. Il accepta la canette et s'assit au bar à côté d'un homme à l'allure intimidante et regarda le meilleur de l'Amérique faire ses ravages.</p><p>Oh, Alfred allait être la cause de sa mort.</p><p>Il se dirigea vers le juke-box et grimpa sur un tabouret.</p><p>'Qui a des demandes?' cria-t-il. 'Allez, c'est impossible que personne ici n'aime la musique. Toi, avec le manteau bleu, à côté de mon ami. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?'</p><p>L'homme semblait sourire. C'était difficile à dire. 'Elvis.'</p><p>La musique d'Elvis n'était pas ce à quoi Arthur s'attendait, mais il n'allait pas en débattre. Alfred hocha la tête avec excitation, faisant signe à la foule qui commençait maintenant à s'asseoir pour boire un verre et à prendre note. Soit on acclame Alfred, soit on l'attaque. Arthur ne pouvait pas blâmer la foule de toute façon.</p><p>Alfred resta seul avec le juke-box jusqu'à ce que la musique se mette à jouer. Le barman se tenait à l'écart, mais certaines personnes se sont mises à chanter, les voix rouillées par le manque d'utilisation.</p><p>'<em>Tomorrow will be too late, it's now or never, my love won't wait…</em>'                (<em>Demain il sera trop tard, c'est maintenant ou jamais, mon amour n'attendra pas…</em>)</p><p>Alfred les encourageait, en chantant les vers avec passion. Sa voix continuait de percer sur les longues notes. Arthur se demandait quel âge il avait, mais il préféra écouter les soldats et les ouvriers chanter, avec le garçon américain comme leader, qui avait maintenant un pied sur la table, une main sur le cœur, une main tendue comme s'il chantait l'hymne. Quand la chanson fut terminée, les gens applaudirent. Arthur applaudissait avec eux, stupéfait.</p><p>Alfred s'effondra sur le siège à côté de lui, avec un large sourire.</p><p> </p><p>'Comment tu vas?' demanda-t-il. Arthur prit un moment pour se rappeler comment Alfred avait mené la chanson, mais il est revenu quand même près de <em>lui</em>. Il se sentait léger et chaud en même temps, comme s'il avait bu juste avant d'être trop ivre.</p><p>'Bien. C'était impressionnant.'</p><p>Alfred haussa les épaules. ' Je pensais juste qu'ils aimeraient la musique. <em>Tu</em> as aimé?'</p><p>Arthur leva les sourcils en signe de surprise. 'Bien sûr que j'ai aimé.'</p><p>'Parfait. C'est super.' Alfred s'installa et reprit son bourbon. 'J'aime la musique. J'aime aussi beaucoup regarder les étoiles, mais on ne peut pas le faire dans les villes, il y a trop de lumières. J'avais l'habitude de sortir à la campagne, à la maison, où il faisait sombre et où je les observais toute la nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire, Arthur?'</p><p>Arthur avait vu son visage s'illuminer pendant qu'il parlait et se dépêchait de ne plus le fixer.</p><p>'J'avais un recueil de poèmes,' commença-t-il avec hésitation.</p><p>'Génial! Puis-je le lire?'</p><p>'Non, je l'ai vendu. J'ai perdu tout mon argent à cause d'un pari avec un Français agaçant,' dit Arthur avec amertume. 'Ce n'est pas la question. Je me souviens qu'il y avait les odes de Keats dedans.'</p><p>Alfred cligna des yeux. 'Qui est Keats?'</p><p>Arthur finit sa canette et la posa sur le côté. Son corps était chaud et détendu et Alfred l'observait avec une telle intensité. Il sourit. 'Comment ça, tu ne sais pas qui est John Keats? Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes qu'Elvis. Je vais devoir t'initier à la bonne écriture et à la meilleure musique rock.'</p><p>'C'est une bonne idée,' dit chaleureusement Alfred. Arthur savait qu'il devait détourner le regard et dire quelque chose pour rompre leur tranquillité, mais pour une fois, il ne le fit pas.</p><p>Finalement, Alfred hocha la tête, comme s'il venait de confirmer quelque chose, se leva et tendit la main. Arthur la prit et Alfred le tira sur ses pieds.</p><p>'Merci pour tout ça,' dit-il. 'De me conduire et de me laisser tout faire.'</p><p>'C'est pour toi,' dit Arthur. ' Un cadeau, je suppose. Tu... m'as aidé hier, et maintenant on est quittes.' La cloche retentit au moment de leur départ.</p><p>'C'était donc pour ça?' demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de déception. 'Puis-je encore, tu sais, te revoir?'</p><p>'Bien sûr,' dit-il, surpris. 'Je ne vais nulle part. Où puis-je aller? Le Mur est dressé.'</p><p>'Oh. C'est vrai!' Alfred frissonnait dans son T-shirt. Arthur se sentit mal, et lui passa sa veste d'uniforme. Ce n'était que justice, puisqu'il lui avait prêté sa veste en cuir la nuit dernière. 'Thanks, Artie.'</p><p>'Je suis sûr que je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.'</p><p>'Oh, yeah. Sorry.'</p><p>'Ne le dis plus.'</p><p>Alfred se blottit dans la veste, les épaules plus larges se recroquevillant pour s'adapter. 'Il faudra qu'on se revoie avant la fin de mon mandat,' promit-il sérieusement. Arthur accepta.</p><p>Ils étaient presque de retour à la voiture, et la nuit commençait à tomber.</p><p>'Après tout, pourquoi voulais-tu venir ici?' demanda Arthur en rigolant, s'attendant à quelque chose d'aussi dangereux et électrique qu'Alfred : une mission d'espionnage, ou un changement de pouvoir politique secret.</p><p>'Je voulais voir la porte de Brandebourg,' répondit Alfred instantanément. 'Tiens, tu peux prendre une photo de moi devant?'</p><p>Arthur s'arrêta, incrédule, pour repenser exactement à quel point Alfred F. Jones pouvait être stupide, considérant qu'il avait risqué leur travail et leur vie pour obtenir une photo de lui avec un bâtiment, mais il accepta le petit appareil et prit une photo.</p><p>'Thanks, mec! Je vais en prendre une de toi aussi.'</p><p>'Attends,' protesta Arthur, mais Alfred l'avait déjà placé devant la Porte et avait pris la photo.</p><p>'Tu es superbe,' l'assura-t-il.</p><p>'Tu es une menace,' murmura Arthur, essayant de réparer ses cheveux là où Alfred les avait accidentellement ébouriffés.</p><p>Alfred rit tout simplement. 'Allez, on devrait retourner à la voiture.'</p><p>Le retour se fit sans incident. Arthur espérait que personne ne lui demanderait où était sa veste d'uniforme, mais le garde pâle était parti et l'homme de l'autre côté lui avait juste fait un signe de tête.</p><p>Peut-être que la terre ne reconnaissait pas les drapeaux, mais Arthur respirait assurément mieux sur un sol familier. Il se rendit au garage. Alfred s'était assis à l'arrière et grimpa prudemment à l'avant.</p><p>'Je suis ravi que nous ayons fait ça,' dit-il sincèrement. Arthur toussa de nouveau.</p><p>'Oui, bon. C'était assez bien. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je le refasse. Tes bouffonneries américaines ne valent pas mon travail.'</p><p>'D'accord, Artie.' Alfred tendit soudainement la main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux errants derrière son oreille. Arthur serra le volant plus fort, les yeux rivés sur lui. 'Je... je te reverrai quelque part. Demain? Tu es libre demain? Au même endroit, peut-être à midi? On pourrait dîner ensemble.'</p><p>Arthur se retrouva à hocher la tête, la bouche trop sèche pour parler clairement. La pluie commençait à tomber à l'extérieur de leurs fenêtres, devant l'abri du garage, et la voiture était chaude, sûre et fermée. Alfred brillait de mille feux. Il retira la veste d'Arthur et la plia avant de la lui rendre. C'était un médiocre pliage, en toute honnêteté, mais Arthur ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'en soucier.</p><p>Alfred descendait de la voiture et courra sous la pluie. Sa chemise était collée sur ses épaules et soulignait le creux à la base de sa colonne vertébrale, juste au-dessus de ses hanches. Arthur déglutit fortement.</p><p>'C'est une aubaine que nous ayons manqué ça à l'Est,' dit-il, en clignant des yeux, et il prit la fuite en poussant des cris. Arthur ne se rendit compte qu'après son départ que son petit appareil photo était encore prisonnier dans sa main.</p><p>Arthur enveloppa soigneusement l'appareil photo dans sa veste, le rangea sous son bras pour le protéger de la pluie et resta sous les avant-toits en surplomb pendant qu'il marchait.</p><p>Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de retourner au camp avec cette envie et ce vertige. Il y avait un magasin de films qu'il avait vu en arrivant, et après quelques minutes d'errance, il le trouva et demanda de développer les clichés. Quand ils étaient prêts, il les ramenait rapidement chez lui.</p><p>Ce sentiment n'était pas dû à l'alcool. C'était d'Alfred F. Jones, un bourdonnement d'émotion persistant dans tous les os de son corps. Arthur se réjouissait déjà, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, de demain.</p><p>Quand il fut arrivé à son appartement, il sortit les photos. Il paraissait rougir, confus et dépassé, avec un sourire hésitant. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille après avoir été malmenés devant la Porte. Mais là-Alfred, les cheveux relevés, les bras tendus pour tenir le monde, les lumières de la ville s'allument à peine derrière lui dans un flou d'or. La Porte-l'ancienne architecture devrait être le point de mire, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Arthur regarda et fixa le sourire d'Alfred, ses yeux, sa bouche et son jeans. Oh seigneur, ce jeans.</p><p>Il plaça soigneusement la photo de côté, enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et resta couché là, silencieusement, sans dormir, jusqu'à ce que l'aube fasse passer une lumière crue par sa fenêtre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur avait soigneusement rangé les photos et l'appareil photo dans son tiroir, hors de vue, avant le déjeuner. Ce qui s'était passé-ce qui se passe <em>encore</em>, qui fleurit encore entre lui et Alfred-était un secret dangereux. Les frères d'Arthur se méfiaient depuis longtemps de son orientation, mais il espérait que la nouvelle n'avait pas été transmise au reste des troupes. Cela l'amènerait à être licencié de façon déshonorante, pour le moins.</p><p>Ses cheveux étaient encore ébouriffés par Alfred quand il était descendu pour le petit-déjeuner, et il s'était absenté du repas d'avoine. Il repensait à la photo d'Alfred, et son esprit dérivait vers son jeans sacrément serré-qui portait même des jeans comme ça, sauf les ridicules Américains? Des Américains au charme stupide, impétueux, buveurs de bourbon, et leurs rires, leurs jeans et leurs <em>vestes</em>-</p><p>'<em>Arthur</em>,' dit quelqu'un à côté de lui sur un ton qui laissait entendre que ce n'était pas la première fois. Arthur sortit de sa rêverie en sursaut, forçant son sourire à un regard de neutralité dédaigneuse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, craignant d'être vu. Le soldat loucha vers lui, la fumée se lovant autour de ses oreilles. Arthur se creusa la tête pour se souvenir de son nom et n'en ressortit rien.</p><p>'Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, mes excuses,' dit-il, en simulant son bâillement plutôt qu'en le stimulant. 'Tu as dit quoi?'</p><p>'Tu souris bêtement depuis deux jours,' releva-t-il. 'Tu t'es trouvé une fille?'</p><p>Arthur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. 'Non,' dit-il rapidement.</p><p>'Pourquoi pas? Les filles nous préfèrent, nous les soldats, avec un minimum d'argent,' dit-il avec désinvolture. 'Voilà ce que je vais faire, je vais t'accompagner ce soir et t'aider. Je te ferai visiter.'</p><p>Arthur ne trouvait rien qu'il préfèrerait éviter. Il cherchait une excuse qui n'incluait pas le fait qu'il allait dîner avec un soldat américain et il ne trouvait rien. Il avait accepté et hocha la tête.</p><p>Le soldat acquiesça également de la tête, l'air satisfait. Aussi mécontent qu'Arthur était, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer autant qu'il le souhaitait.</p><p>'Je serai occupé jusqu'à très tard,' dit brusquement Arthur, espérant sauver une partie de sa journée. Le soldat rit et tapa sur son épaule.</p><p>'Ne t'inquiète pas, j'attendrai ton retour.'</p><p>Arthur força un petit sourire et vida le reste de son porridge fade.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Arthur arriva tôt au bar, les photos rangées dans sa poche, voulant s'offrir un verre ou deux. Peut-être que s'il était ivre, il serait plus facile de dire à Alfred qu'il devait écourter leur journée pour partir avec un soldat qu'il connaissait à peine et payer une fille-</p><p>Il se secoua lui-même. Inutile de gâcher la seule chose brillante qui soit liée à son travail militaire ici avec des souvenirs de ce genre. Il était sur le point de pousser la porte quand il aperçut Alfred déjà à l'intérieur, en train de parler à quelqu'un à une table éloignée. Sa veste était suspendue à une chaise à proximité.</p><p>Se sentant légèrement déçu et ne sachant pas pourquoi, Arthur hésita. La proposition de retrouver une fille semblait un peu plus attrayante, d'une manière étrange. Il n'était pas <em>jaloux</em>, mais il voulait qu'Alfred se focalise sur lui.</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir et de revenir plus tard, Alfred se retourna et attira son attention. Arthur réfléchissait au fait que l'armée ne pouvait pas être un endroit où quelqu'un comme lui pouvait trouver quelqu'un comme Alfred. Ils venaient d'unités différentes, de branches différentes, de pays différents, mais Alfred continuait à se réjouir quand il le voyait. Arthur lui rendit son sourire et entra.</p><p> </p><p>Alfred le rejoignit à la table, en tirant leurs deux chaises. Il portait la même chemise, mais un pantalon de costume. Arthur était plus que légèrement flatté et impressionné. Cela ne faisait pas de mal de le voir bien habillé. Son enthousiasme, cependant, n'avait pas changé.</p><p> </p><p>'Artie! Je veux dire, Arthur!' s'exclama-t-il, ses oreilles rougissant légèrement. Arthur ne l'avait pas réprimandé-c'était presque attachant, autant qu'il détesterait normalement ce surnom. Même dans la faible lumière, Alfred brillait toujours autant. 'Tu aimes cet endroit? Beaucoup de mes troupes viennent ici.'</p><p>Arthur décida discrètement de ne pas dire qu'il avait l'habitude de venir ici avant que les Américains ne l'envahissent. 'C'est assez agréable. Tu n'as plus de projets fous aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?' demanda-t-il avec arrogance, acceptant les Tennets qui lui étaient offerts.</p><p> </p><p>'Pas encore,' répondit Alfred joyeusement. Il posa ses grandes mains bronzées sur la table en acajou, et Arthur eut une soudaine envie de poser la sienne au-dessus. Au lieu de cela, il s'empara de son verre et en prit une grande gorgée, s'étouffant presque. Alfred, heureusement, n'avait rien remarqué.</p><p>'Tu sais quand je parlais avec les deux personnes là-bas, tu vois, celle qui est blonde, six quelque chose et taillée comme un char avec l'artiste à la mèche bouclée qui lui parle?' Alfred fit un geste qu'Arthur jugea subtil. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus les bords de son verre, trouvant facilement la sévère coupe de cheveux blonds. Son pouls s'accéléra. C'était le garde à qui il avait parlé hier, avec la peinture sur les mains, et l'artiste doit donc être sa petite amie.</p><p>Il regarda sur le côté et l'artiste attira son attention. Il avait une mèche rebelle bouclée et des traces de peinture sur ses vêtements. Le cœur d'Arthur faillit s'arrêter. Ce n'était <em>pas</em> la petite amie du vigile, mais-enfin, il était plutôt séduisant, mais <em>Alfred</em> l'interpella -</p><p>'Comme je le disais, l'artiste, il est italien et je l'ai entendu dire cette seule phrase quand je passais par là: <em>ti amo</em>.' Alfred avait l'air plutôt fier de lui. Arthur n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire que sa prononciation était mauvaise. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet du fait qu'il l'avait qualifié de <em>séduisant</em>. 'Et j'ai demandé, et il m'a dit que ça voulait dire <em>je t'aime</em>.'</p><p>Arthur réalisa en un instant <em>exactement</em> ce qui se passait à la table d'à côté et était sous le choc. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y <em>attendait</em> pas, c'est Berlin, mais cela lui donnait des frissons jusqu'au bout des doigts et il voulait parler, ou rencontrer, ou simplement fermer les yeux avec eux et savoir s'ils voyaient la même chose en lui, ou en Alfred.</p><p>Alfred poursuivit, béatement inconscient.</p><p>'Je pense que j'aimerais apprendre ce genre de choses. Tu sais, séduire quelqu'un en pratiquant une autre langue. J'ai essayé de demander à Mattie de m'apprendre un peu d'allemand il y a quelque temps, mais je n'arrive jamais à bien prononcer.'</p><p>' Je ne connais aucune autre langue,' réussit à dire Arthur. 'Sauf le français, qui ne compte pas.'</p><p>C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire. Alfred finit par remarquer ce dont Arthur était sûr, c'était son visage rouge flamboyant.</p><p>'Ça va?'</p><p>'Parfaitement bien.' Arthur saisit le verre le plus proche et prit une longue gorgée. Il se trouvait que c'était le bourbon d'Alfred, mais il supposa qu'il y prenait goût. Alfred le regardait, son sourire s'élargissant, les coins de ses yeux se plissant, et Arthur se sentait encore plus troublé.</p><p>'Si tu veux que je t'achète un bourbon après ça au lieu de ta pinup, je le ferai,' dit-il. Arthur ne savait pas quoi dire-son cœur martelait, sa bouche était sèche et la main d'Alfred se trouvait à côté de la sienne. Dans un mouvement stupide et imprudent qui, selon Arthur, semblait accidentel, il se recula et plaça sa main de façon à ce que leurs doigts se chevauchent.</p><p>'Je ne dis pas non à de l'alcool gratuit,' dit-il, la voix se brisant légèrement. 'Même si il est américain.'</p><p>'Je savais que je te changerais,' dit Alfred, en souriant, et il leur commanda deux autres verres à tous les deux.</p><p>Arthur avait pratiquement vidé son verre quand Alfred reprit la parole.</p><p>'Non pas que je n'aime pas boire avec toi, mais je t'ai proposé de te payer le dîner, donc…' Il haussa les épaules et ses oreilles rosissaient à nouveau. Arthur le regardait fixement. 'Je vais nous chercher des hamburgers?'</p><p>'Ils vendent des hamburgers ici?' demanda Arthur, impressionné qu'il ait tout planifié à l'avance.</p><p>'Je ne sais pas. Hey!' Alfred fit signe à la fille la plus proche. 'Machst du...burger? Avez-vous des hamburgers ici?'</p><p>Elle hocha la tête et partit. Sa prononciation était vraiment horrible, mais il avait l'air satisfait. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Arthur se demandait comment lui dire ce qu'il avait accepté, mais l'idée de ce que serait l'expression d'Alfred quand Arthur lui dirait qu'il le quittait pour cette raison lui fit tordre l'estomac.</p><p>Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait comprendre, pensa amèrement Arthur. Alfred plaisantait sur sa fille, sa <em>beauté</em>, sa Thunderbird. Avec son allure, il n'avait probablement jamais eu de problèmes pour séduire une fille au lit. Il avait dit que l'artiste était <em>beau</em>, mais c'était une remarque tellement détachée que cela ne voulait rien dire. Il ne comprenait pas qu'Arthur devait faire cela pour que les gens ne commencent pas à murmurer des choses qui le feraient renvoyer, et Arthur n'était pas d'humeur à s'expliquer.</p><p>Ce n'était pas juste pour aucun des deux, mais c'était le genre de vie qui devait vivre.</p><p>'Hey, Arthur,' dit Alfred, sa voix était étrangement intense et calme. Sa main se rapprocha, enveloppant la sienne jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts soient presque emmêlés. Ces yeux bleus regardaient dans les siens, et Arthur fut capturé. 'Tu vas bien?'</p><p>Il aurait dit qu'il allait bien, mais la porte s'ouvrit et Alfred quitta sa chaise et le protégea avec son corps. Tout s'était déroulé en un clin d'œil, et la main d'Arthur, qui tenait habituellement son arme, s'était emmêlée dans celle d'Alfred. Son cœur s'emballa. La peau d'Alfred sentait le chocolat, le soleil, le bourbon et sa veste en cuir. Sa main était si serrée qu'Arthur ne pouvait presque plus la sentir, mais tout le reste bourdonnait.</p><p>'Altercation à la frontière, près du passage de contrôle Charlie. Toutes les troupes américaines en service et la police qui sont stationnées dans la zone ont reçu l'ordre de s'y rendre,' dit l'homme, avant de se retourner brusquement sur ses talons et de disparaître une fois de plus. La porte se referma, et Arthur cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître les tâches de lumière.</p><p>Alfred n'avait pas bougé un seul instant. Puis il recula lentement. Aucun des deux ne lâcha prise, ce qui était stupide à faire dans un bar plein de soldats qui se précipitaient dehors, mais ces yeux bleus firent disparaître le monde.</p><p>'Je dois y aller, Artie,' dit Alfred en riant un peu, mais il laissa tomber.</p><p>'Mais tu es pilote.'</p><p>'Je dois retourner à mon bombardier.' Alfred haussa les épaules par réflexe. Ses yeux étaient vides. 'La situation doit être grave si nous sommes tous appelés à intervenir.'</p><p>Arthur fut soudainement submergé par une vague de terreur. Alfred pouvait réduire cette ville en cendres si une chose tournait mal. Il saisit plus fort la main d'Alfred, le concentrant sur ses mots.</p><p>'Ne va pas tous nous mettre dans une situation de mort certaine, espèce d'Américain imprudent et stupide, tu m'entends?' Siffla-t-il. Ses yeux piquaient. Ce soir, tout pourrait être détruit, et cet amour si fragile qui est né dans ces ruelles disparaîtrait. Alfred, dans toute sa splendeur, pouvait enflammer une ville.</p><p>L'expression tendue d'Alfred se transformait en un sourire triste. 'Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de larguer les bombes, Arthur. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres.'</p><p>'Alors, c'est le problème, n'est-ce pas?' dit Arthur, en clignant des yeux à cause des halos de lumière. 'Après la guerre. Tu n'y as pas pensé? Pourrais-tu vraiment tout détruire?'</p><p>Il s'agissait de discours perfides de soldats déclarant ce qu'ils pensaient tous, à savoir qu'un seul pilote pouvait détruire tant de choses. Mais Arthur avait commencé à tomber amoureux de la façon dont les lumières des plus vieilles rues d'ici brillaient sur les cheveux d'Alfred, de la façon dont il semblait être une extension de cette ville inconnue avec son apparence sous la pluie. Berlin l'avait changé. Si cette ville pouvait être de l'art au lieu de la guerre, Alfred pourrait l'être aussi. Avec toute sa belle énergie dynamique, il ne pouvait pas être un soldat de plus obéissant aux ordres.</p><p>Alfred avait l'air déchiré pendant une seconde, et son autre main lui repoussa les cheveux. 'Je pense que c'est assez clair entre nous, Arthur,' dit-il doucement, 'Lequel est le plus mondain. Tu connais la poésie et le français et tu es doué pour tout. Je ne suis qu'un pilote. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça. Mais même moi, je comprends quand les grands disent qu'on va faire face à la D.M.A.'</p><p>'<em>Tu es </em><em>fou</em>,' lui dit Arthur. <em>Et j'aime ça.</em></p><p>'Je suis assez fou pour te promettre que quoi qu'il arrive à cette frontière aujourd'hui, je ne suivrai pas l'ordre de bombarder,' lui prêta serment Alfred. Et puis il sourit, un court instant de dents blanches, et embrassa les phalanges d'Arthur.</p><p>Pendant une seconde, il flotta. Alfred avait compris. Et puis le monde réel revenait en courant, et Arthur réalisait qu'il y avait encore un officier dans le bar presque vide. Le garde qu'il avait vu hier, avec les mains tachées de peinture, se tenait à côté d'eux, le regard fixe. La prise d'Alfred se resserra sur sa main avant qu'il ne la lâche et s'éloigne. Aucun d'entre eux ne dit quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait rien à dire. L'action avait été leurs deux arrêts de mort.</p><p>Arthur leva les yeux et rencontra ses yeux bleus, perçants et sévères. Il cherchait un indice lui permettant de savoir si ce qu'il avait supposé était juste. Pendant un moment qui ressemblait à une éternité, Arthur et le garde se sont regardés dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose change dans les profondeurs glacées.</p><p>'Si les Américains commandent un bombardement, faites sortir Feliciano de Berlin avec les troupes,' dit-il. Sa voix était encore profonde, mais elle s'accrochait légèrement au nom.</p><p>'Bien sûr,' promit Arthur, la gratitude le rendant faible. Le garde acquiesça brusquement, les yeux se tournant vers Alfred.  Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.</p><p>'Il ne vient pas...?' Alfred semblait confus. Arthur rit tout simplement. Tout en lui était détendu et épuisé de soulagement.</p><p>'Il aime-' Il se rattrapa avant de nous dire "nous". Le souvenir piquait encore. 'Il a des préférences. Il pense que nous sommes pareils.'</p><p>'Il a des préférences?' Alfred fronça les sourcils, puis son regard se posa sur l'artiste, Feliciano, et une soudaine compréhension s'éveilla dans ses yeux. 'Oh, il est...mais je <em>suis</em>-'</p><p>Quelqu'un à l'extérieur hurlait de partir, et Alfred sursauta et s'enfuit. Arthur le regarda partir, souhaitant malgré lui qu'il lui fasse un meilleur adieu, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose.</p><p>Il rangea les émotions au fond de son cœur et se tourna vers Feliciano, en fessant un signe de tête vers la porte. Le silence était trop lourd dans le bar maintenant. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la lumière du soleil, Arthur essaya de parler.</p><p>'Je vais te garder en sécurité pendant un certain temps,' dit-il. 'Au cas où la ville serait bombardée.'</p><p>'Il n'y aura pas,' dit Feliciano. 'Il s'agit probablement d'une simple dissidence politique à la frontière avec ce groupe de révolutionnaires. Ludwig m'a parlé d'eux.'</p><p>'Ludwig. C'est son nom?' demanda Arthur. 'Comment tu l'as connu?'</p><p>'Nous...nous sommes juste amis,' dit Feliciano. Son visage était légèrement rouge, et il le regardait avec appréhension. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de prendre une profonde respiration.</p><p>'Je sais comment vous êtes tous les deux,' dit-il. 'Mon ami-Alfred, l'Américain, tu le connais-t'a surpris. Il n'a pas réalisé, mais moi oui.'</p><p>Feliciano s'arrêta au milieu de la rue. Arthur se retourna vers lui. Son visage était en proie à un mélange de peur et d'espoir.</p><p>'Ne le dis à personne,' chuchota-t-il. 'Je t'en prie. Je veux dire, tu peux le dire si tu veux, même mon frère le sait, mais Ludwig m'a dit que son frère s'était disputé à propos de-'</p><p>'Je ne le ferai pas,' l'interrompit Arthur. 'Ton-ton Ludwig nous a vus, Alfred et moi.'</p><p>'Alfred est-il pareil?' demanda Feliciano avec curiosité. Apparemment rassuré, il reprit confiance. Arthur rit fortement. Autant il aurait aimé dire oui, autant il ne se donnerait pas cet espoir.</p><p>'Non. Ce n'est que moi.' Juste moi, pensa-t-il amèrement, en restant là et en divulguant les informations qui lui coûteraient tout à tous ces étrangers qu'il venait de rencontrer.</p><p>'Oh. Mais je croyais...' Feliciano le regarda d'un air déconcertant pendant un instant. 'Si tu le dis.'</p><p>'Oui,' dit Arthur, ignorant à quel point il se sentait désorienté. 'Maintenant, je suppose que je devrais te ramener à la base.'</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Arthur s'était inquiété de la façon dont ses camarades soldats allaient traiter l'artiste, mais Feliciano les a séduits. Il s'était immédiatement lancé dans une discussion sur la situation de la scène de l'art, et les gens ont été captivés.</p><p>'Prends soin de lui,' demanda-t-il. 'Si quelque chose se produit à la frontière, emmène-le avec toi hors de la ville. S'il ne se passe rien...'</p><p>'Je retrouverai mon chemin,' Se rajouta Feliciano. Il rayonnait. 'Je ne suis jamais venu dans une base britannique. J'ai demandé à Ludwig de me montrer le poste de contrôle, mais il n'a pas été autorisé.'</p><p>'Approuvé,' dit le soldat du matin en lui souriant, qu'il se retourna ensuite contre Arthur. 'Alors, Arthur, es-tu prêt à partir pour la nuit? C'est peut-être ta dernière chance pour un moment, vu la situation près du passage de contrôle.'</p><p>Arthur se résigna à une heure inconfortable. 'Oui.'</p><p>La balade jusqu'au quartier n'avait rien à voir avec une promenade à l'Est avec Alfred. Tout ce sur quoi Arthur pouvait se concentrer était l'absurdité de tout cela, la façon maladroite dont il ne pouvait penser à rien dire, et la luminosité du soleil dans ses yeux. Il enlevait sa veste, il faisait trop chaud.</p><p>'Tu as l'air tendu,' dit soudainement l'homme. 'Tu veux peut-être te détendre un peu dans un bar avant de partir?'</p><p>Désireux de retarder autant que possible l'action redoutée, Arthur se laissa entraîner dans l'un des bars qui bordent la rue.</p><p>Ils se sont installés et Arthur commanda du bourbon avant d'y avoir réfléchi à deux fois. Le soldat leva un sourcil à son égard.</p><p>'Le bourbon n'est-il pas typiquement américain?'</p><p>'J'ai commandé une tournée pour un Yankee qui était trop ivre pour le faire lui-même hier,' mentit Arthur en douceur, bien que son pouls ait accéléré. 'Je me suis trompé. Je vais prendre une Tennets.'</p><p>Ils lui ont apporté son bourbon malgré tout, et Arthur savourait secrètement le souvenir d'Alfred. La conversation gênante s'était vite évanouie, et ils se sont assis et ont bu en silence. En silence, Arthur se laissa emporter par ce qu'il devait faire plus tard. Il n'avait presque jamais eu d'intérêt pour cela, et il était inutile de se demander comment ce serait avec un homme. Surtout avec Alfred, car cette route ne menait qu'au chagrin.</p><p>Arthur avait dû aller plus loin qu'il ne le pensait, car lorsque les idées d'Alfred ont commencé à se bousculer aux limites de son imagination débordante de ce que serait son temps avec la fille, il ne les ignorait pas comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il ferma les yeux et goûta au courage liquide et se laissa imaginer Alfred proche et chaleureux de lui, le touchant et se laissant toucher-</p><p>Arthur savait qu'il ne se sentirait jamais à l'aise en faisant cela. Et peut-être qu'il était ivre, qu'il avait des vertiges et des envies, et peut-être que c'était stupide et que cela allait lui causer des problèmes, mais il n'allait pas aller trouver une fille et passer tout son temps à souhaiter qu'elle soit quelqu'un d'autre. Si sa vie pouvait tomber dans les bras d'Alfred dans les rues de Berlin pendant quelques semaines, il allait en profiter, bon sang.</p><p>Il claqua son verre plus fort qu'il ne le voulait et se leva. Le sol oscillait.</p><p>'Je dois y aller,' dit-il. L'homme leva les yeux surpris, mais ses yeux étaient brouillés.</p><p>'Pourquoi?'</p><p>'C'est important,' dit Arthur, en le saluant et en titubant du bar vers le Mur. Il allait trouver son Américain et lui dire ce qu'il désirait, ou au moins lui dire ce qu'il avait omis de faire. Il avait atteint la périphérie de la place quand il vit la manifestation meurtrie et sanglante être évacuée, les traces de cuivre sur le sol et les soldats des deux côtés se dissoudre. Il était arrivé au bon moment.</p><p>Il fit demi-tour pour aller chercher la base américaine. Cela ne peut pas être si difficile, pensa-t-il, mais il faisait bientôt nuit avant qu'il ne la trouve.</p><p>'J'ai un message pour Alfred F. Jones,' dit-il au soldat qui l'avait interrogé. 'Où est-il?'</p><p>Il fut envoyé vers un grand immeuble de style appartement et lui donna le numéro. Avant de s'en rendre compte, Arthur frappa à une simple porte en bois ornée d'un drapeau et d'un poster d'un aigle. Alfred ouvrit la porte, toujours aussi beau, et son visage expressif se transforma en étonnement, en confusion et en joie.</p><p>'Arthur!'</p><p>'Puis-je entrer?'</p><p>'Bien sûr, on est amis.' Alfred les fit s'asseoir tous les deux dans des fauteuils avec des verres de bourbon. Boire plus n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée, mais Arthur buvait quand même. Sa tête tournait et était agréablement floue.</p><p>'Je t'ai apporté tes photos,' marmonnait Arthur, en lançant sa veste. Alfred fouilla dans les poches et en sortit les deux, qu’il regarda longuement avant de poser soigneusement sur la table. Il bu dans le silence avant de reparler.</p><p>'Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici? Ce n'est pas seulement pour les photos,' dit-il, comme si cela venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Arthur rit. La pièce tanguait dangereusement et le regard d'Alfred était focalisé sur le sien, ce qui ne faisait que le rendre plus étourdi.</p><p>'Un autre soldat a essayé de me faire sortir pour aller se faire une fille,' dit-il. Alfred acquiesça.</p><p>'Je le comprend. Tu sais, mon équipe dit toujours que je devrais sortir et faire ça, me défouler, peu importe.'</p><p>'Tu l'as fait?' Demanda Arthur.</p><p>'Une fois,' dit Alfred, et finit par rompre leur regard. 'Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Pourquoi as-tu renoncé?'</p><p>'Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère,' dit Arthur de façon archaïque. Ses paroles étaient lentes, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. 'J'ai parlé à Feliciano. Il est comme moi, à part que je pense qu'il le fait aussi.'</p><p>'Fait quoi?'</p><p>'Comme les filles.' Les mots sont sortis et Arthur devrait être paniqué, mais il n'y avait que le lourd poids chaud de l'alcool et l'attente. Alfred ne disait rien pendant un long moment. Arthur descendit la dernière goutte de son courage liquide et se pencha en avant. Alfred aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque. Arthur pouvait compter ses cils et la nuance de ses yeux bleu ciel. 'Vas-y, demande-moi pourquoi je ne suis pas dans le quartier avec une fille en ce moment.'</p><p>'Pourquoi?'</p><p>'Je n'en veux pas. Je te veux toi à la place.'</p><p>Alfred ne bougeait pas pendant une seconde, puis il dit, d'un ton tremblant, 'Tu ne devrais pas dire ça.'</p><p>'Je m'en fous,' dit Arthur, en saisissant son bourbon et en prenant une gorgée. 'Mes frères ont déjà des soupçons. À moins que tu ne le dises à l'armée...' Il y avait une légère pointe de peur, mais il était trop ouvert et détaché pour se soucier d'autre chose qu'Alfred en ce moment. Ses beaux yeux bleus se sont à nouveau plissés dans une expression étrange, et il rit en s'agrippant aux bords de sa chaise. Son visage était rouge.</p><p>'Je ne le dirai à personne, Artie. La seule personne que tu tues avec ces mots, c'est moi.'</p><p>'Pourquoi?'</p><p>'De me donner de l'espoir,' dit Alfred. Il cligna lentement des yeux. 'Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.'</p><p>'Pourquoi?' demanda Arthur à nouveau. Un autre clignement lent.</p><p>'As-tu vraiment tout oublié de cette première nuit?'</p><p>'Oui.'</p><p>Le front d'Alfred se fronça dans un sourire. 'Je t'ai ramené à la maison et je t'ai embrassé sur le front, je t'ai appelé "darlin'". Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû.' Il se rapprocha, le pouce appuyé sur le dos de la main d'Arthur. 'Je pensais... je pensais que quand tu reviendrais le lendemain, tu me dirais que tu ne voudrais pas ça en faisant semblant de m'oublier. Alors j'ai fait marche arrière.'</p><p>'Tu es stupide,' dit Arthur. Quelque chose en lui avait mal à imaginer la voix d'Alfred dire le mot <em>darlin'</em>, et il maudissait de ne pas s'en souvenir. Alfred ferma les yeux et son sourire grandit.</p><p> </p><p>'Pas assez stupide pour déclencher une guerre.'</p><p>'C'est bien.' Arthur souleva le verre pour en prendre un autre et trouva la main d'Alfred qui le couvrait et des yeux d'un bleu intense dans les siens. Son cœur battait la chamade.</p><p>'Veux-tu que je sois désolé pour ce que j'ai fait?' Lui demanda Alfre.</p><p>'Non.'</p><p>'Super.' Le sourire d'Alfred se brisa, exultant et proche, proche du sien. 'Parce que je ne le regrette pas. En fait, je veux en quelque sorte...'</p><p>'Refais-le,' dit Arthur, en défiant, en voulant, tout en lui tendant vers cela. Alfred le regarda dans les yeux pendant un battement de cœur, puis chuchota, '<em>Alright, darlin</em>',' contre son cou et l'embrassant juste à côté de sa bouche.</p><p>Ils se sont séparés. Le bout des doigts d'Arthur piquait. Cela ressemblait à un rêve, mais Alfred était là, et magnifique.</p><p>'Ce n'était pas sur le front,' dit-il. Il descendit une longue gorgée de son bourbon et posa le verre vide. Alfred prit la bouteille sur la table et remplit leurs deux verres.</p><p>'Ce n'était pas prévu.'</p><p>'Bien,' dit Arthur, parce que tout allait bien, allongé ici avec ce soldat américain, se sentant plus léger qu'il ne l'était avant son arrivée dans la ville.</p><p>Ils se sont partagé le reste jusqu'à ce que le soleil se déverse en or du matin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La première chose qu'Arthur remarqua à son réveil fut la chaleur. Tout était brumeux et flou au alentour, délicieusement lent, et il était merveilleusement chaud.</p><p>Il se souvenait de l'odeur de la veste du bombardier, et se retourna pour se rapprocher du col de laine, respirant l'odeur du chocolat et du cuir et de la chaleur du soleil. D'Alfred. Cette pensée le fit sourire, et son esprit se mit à dériver dans sa mémoire. Hier, il avait été au bar, après quoi la terrible nouvelle de l'incident à la frontière, et puis le fait de devoir aller voir une fille, et puis-</p><p>Quelqu'un de chaud, large et constant ronronnait contre le cou d'Arthur pendant son sommeil, des cheveux en fils d'or chatouillant sa nuque. Quelqu'un dont les mains étaient légèrement rugueuses et qui était plus chaude que la lumière du soleil de fin de matinée et qui sentait le <em>bourbon</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Oh mon Dieu, il dormait dans les bras d'Alfred. Il avait bu avec lui, s'était confessé à lui et avait été <em>embrassé</em> par lui. Arthur était paralysé. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention que cette stupide badinerie avec un soldat américain devienne quelque chose qui puisse menacer son séjour ici. Sauf qu'avec Alfred, rien n'était bête ou impossible, et quand Arthur pensait à lui, il oubliait le danger et la perte de son emploi militaire et tout ce qui n'était pas lui, avec ses yeux bleu brillant.</p><p> </p><p>Sa tête bourdonnait. Ils ont bu pendant des heures, échangeant des mots et des baisers dénués de sens. Arthur ne devrait pas connaître la sensation de sa peau rêche due au soleil sous ses lèvres. Il ne devrait pas tarder à le ressentir à nouveau.</p><p>Il était désespérément et à jamais perdu pour Alfred, et cela ne pouvait que les blesser tous les deux. Même s'il avait l'impression que sa poitrine se déchirait comme du papier et que tout basculait dans un espace sombre et glacial à l'intérieur, Arthur glissa hors de son étreinte et arrangea son uniforme. Il hésita un instant à la porte, se démangeant à écrire une note pour expliquer, mais que pouvait-il bien dire? Cela lui rappelait la note encore enfouie dans son portefeuille, dans ce gribouillage désordonné et répétitif.</p><p><em>Il est temps de vivre, Arthur, maintenant ou jamais, </em><em>avait-il écrit</em><em>.</em> Arthur se retourna vers l'endroit où Alfred se retournait dans le divan, les bras serrés autour de lui. S'il partait maintenant, s'il demandait une permission pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de l'art bruyant de cette ville et des yeux bleus de son Américain, il n'aurait plus jamais cela. Il pourrait continuer à vivre en toute sécurité.</p><p>Il perdrait définitivement Alfred.</p><p>Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. La porte se referma avec un dernier clic derrière lui, et il descendit rapidement les escaliers. Il voulait se déchaîner et crier. Il voulait revenir en courant et réveiller Alfred pour voir le bleu ciel de ses yeux et entendre son accent et ses surnoms stupides et savoir s'il avait le goût du bourbon quand ils s'embrassaient correctement. Il voulait qu'Alfred, lui tout entier, maudisse le danger et leurs métiers et le monde entier contre eux.</p><p>Il s'enroula davantage dans sa veste et continua à marcher. Un pied devant l'autre, dans la fraîcheur du matin et au-delà, jusqu'à sa propre base et son lit où il se déshabilla jusqu'à son sous-vêtement trempé de sueur et s'enveloppa dans les couvertures, se perdant dans un rêve sans fin.</p><p>Il se souvient d'Alfred sous la douce lumière de la lune, avec en toile de fond la ville où il disait être venu pour la sauver. De toutes les choses qu'il avait remarquées en premier lieu à son sujet. Des yeux bleus, sa mèche rebelle blonde, un sourire comme si le monde lui appartenait-Dieu, Arthur le donnerait s'il en était capable.</p><p>Il avait mal à la tête, faisant passer le message au-delà de ses pensées floues. <em>Ne fais pas ça.</em> Ne tomber pas amoureux de lui, c'était un artiste, un pilote, un tisonnier-</p><p>Se frayer un chemin dans le cœur d'Arthur avant qu'il ne disparaisse, son mal de tête dit, comme tous ceux qu'il avait aimés. Alfred était un homme trop amoureux de la vie pour se souvenir de l'humanité. C'était l'Apollon des temps modernes, d'une splendeur et d'une beauté insouciantes, mais il pouvait s'éloigner de la lumière noire pulsante ou retourner à son campement enclavé ou chez lui et ne plus jamais penser au mot <em>américain</em> ou au nom d'<em>Alfred</em>.</p><p>Sa tête lui disait de <em>ne pas tomber amoureux de lui</em>. Son cœur lui disait qu'il était trop tard, bien trop tard déjà.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Il ne savait pas s'il dormait ou se réveillait le lendemain matin, seulement que ses cheveux étaient en désordre et que sa bouche avait un goût aigre de bourbon et que tout lui faisait mal.</p><p>'Arthur?' La voix était moins abrasive que d'habitude. Arthur leva les yeux, ne se souciant pas de cacher son irritation. C'était l'homme d'hier, et sa bouche se tordait d'aversion.</p><p>'Que veux-tu?'</p><p>Il leva les mains, l'air inquiet. 'Ça va? Tu t'es enfuie hier, et tu...' Arrêta-t-il. Arthur se détourna.</p><p>'Putain d'Américains,' murmura-t-il. Il était agréable de dire de manière vindicative, de maudire toutes les choses sauvages et brillantes dont il était tombé amoureux. L'homme rit.</p><p>'C'est ton droit.'</p><p>Arthur mangeait, sans déguster sa nourriture. Il n'avait que le goût amer de ce qu'il devait faire. Dès qu'il prit la dernière bouchée, il prit son repas à emporter, ignorant les questions qui se trouvaient derrière lui.</p><p>L'homme du bureau loucha sur lui et sur le dossier, faisant courir un doigt sur la liste des noms.</p><p>'Arthur Kirkland, c'est ça? Vous voulez partir?'</p><p>Il repoussa la douleur et la peur d'Alfred. 'Le plus vite possible.'</p><p>' Vous voulez vraiment partir maintenant? Berlin commence seulement à se redresser. ’L'homme formula sa demande au crayon et lui fit un clin d'œil. ' Vous avez entendu qu'un pauvre type avait été arrêté à la frontière il y a quelques jours? Apparemment, les gardes n'ont pas reconnu la voiture qu'il conduisait et les Américains se sont mis en colère en sa faveur. N'est-ce pas mignon?'</p><p>Le cœur d'Arthur sombra. 'Très.'</p><p>'Nous pouvons vous ramener chez vous dans un mois ou deux. Juste au moment où les nouvelles troupes américaines partent.'</p><p>Deux mois. Son cœur coula, s'emballa et s'enflamme avec des sentiments tout à la fois. Arthur pouvait entendre le désespoir dans sa voix. 'Ce n'est pas assez rapide.'</p><p>'C'est assez rapide. Vous êtes vraiment impatient.' Il se pencha sur la table, les coudes de son costume en tweed taché de graphite. 'Vous essayez de rentrer chez vous avec une fille?'</p><p>Pour une raison quelconque, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, la douleur et la colère jaillissant de toutes ses blessures, et il claqua sa main sur la table. L'homme sursauta.</p><p>'Non!' Grogna Arthur, avant que la culpabilité ne suive la colère rouge et aveuglante. 'Non. J'ai juste besoin de me défiler.'</p><p>'Je sais.' L'homme avait l'air presque compréhensif. 'Berlin est vraiment un sacré morceau, n'est-ce pas? Mais mon Dieu, on ne peut pas nier qu'elle a une sorte de beauté, aussi dangereuse et terrifiante soit-elle. C'est peut-être ce qui la rend si belle.'</p><p>'Oui.' Arthur se sentit soudainement épuisé. 'C'est ce genre de ville.'</p><p>L'homme hurla quelque chose, mais il était déjà parti. Il pensait qu'il se sentirait plus léger une fois que la décision ne serait plus entre ses mains, mais au lieu de cela, il se sentait lourd, malheureux et seul. Il souhaitait futilement, inutilement, être à nouveau avec Alfred, mais il ne pouvait pas l'être. Il ne le sera plus jamais.</p><p>Il erra sans but pendant ce qui lui semblait être beaucoup trop longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve près du Mur. Les Soviets avaient fait leur travail, et le béton montait déjà comme des sentinelles menaçantes le long du pied. Il était assis sur un des morceaux de béton fissurés restants de la construction et avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.</p><p>'Tu sais, tu es la deuxième personne que je trouve assise ici,' dit une voix de l'autre côté. Arthur leva les yeux, prêt à cracher une insulte, et vit un visage familier à travers les dernières bobines de fil barbelé qui le choquèrent. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer à quel point le garde était livide. Ses yeux n'étaient pas visibles, ce qui était préférable, comme le supposait amèrement Arthur. Qui était-il comparé au rayonnement d'Alfred?</p><p>'Qui était le premier?'</p><p>Il baissa la tête. Son pistolet rayé brillait. 'Quelqu'un qui est amoureux d'un artiste.'</p><p>'Oh.' Arthur recommença à fixer ses mains. Tout souvenir d'Alfred était désormais trop douloureux. Il était trop facile de considérer cet homme comme ennemi, et il poussa toutes ses frustrations dans sa face. 'Tu n'as pas d'endroits où aller? Ne devraient-ils pas t'enfermer dans une de ces nouvelles tours et t'obliger à tirer sur les gens qui passent?'</p><p>'Si le colonel tire sur quelqu'un, ce sera moi.' L'homme s'asseyait, chaque mouvement était désinvolte et langoureux. 'Ils m'ont appelé pour une affaire à la frontière. Tu es un militaire britannique, n'est-ce pas? As-tu vu des trucs avec un officier nommé Ludwig? 1m80, tout en muscles et épaules larges, les yeux bleus?'</p><p>Il se souvenait de Ludwig, mais il n'allait pas le dire. De plus, il n'allait pas dire à cet homme qu'il était avec un artiste. 'Pourquoi?'</p><p>'Je veux juste savoir s'il est toujours en vie.' Il y avait un soupçon de désespoir dans sa voix. Arthur n'était pas une personne cruelle, mais la douleur le rendait hargneux et prêt à s'en prendre à cet homme qui semblait tellement ressembler à la façon dont la vie affamée et ambitieuse s'était transformée en Orient.</p><p>'Je ne sais pas.' Il se leva. 'Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois retourner sauver cette ville de toi.'</p><p>'Tu as bien raison,' entendit-il dire avec un ricanement strident, toutes les preuves de la douleur tellement cachées qu'on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais existé, puis disparurent. 'J'ai essayé de faire la même chose.'</p><p>'Qu'as-tu dit?' demanda Arthur, en se retournant vers lui.</p><p>'Descends à la frontière. Ça sera un spectacle. Même moi, j'ai été appelé. Je ne suis même pas un artilleur.' Sourit-il et poursuit sa marche, disparaissant derrière la frontière de béton.</p><p>Arthur avait mieux à faire que de courir après les railleries d'un garde de l'Est. Il se releva et commença à marcher jusqu'à la base.</p><p>Dès son arrivée, il fut interpellé par des cris et des mains sur les épaules, le poussant dans un tourbillon de personnes paniquées qui brandissaient des uniformes et des armes.</p><p>'Où étiez-vous, Kirkland?' Demandait son commandant.</p><p>Choqué par sa rêverie, Arthur tenta de se défendre. 'Je ne faisais que me promener. Il n'y a pas eu d'exercice aujourd'hui, je pense.'</p><p>'Il n'y en avait pas.' Dit l'homme à contrecœur par-dessus son épaule et continua. Son visage était pâle et terne. 'C'est la réalité. Les Américains et les Russes ont des chars au passage de contrôle.'</p><p>À ce moment-là, tout se mettait en place de manière effrayante. Berlin, toujours aussi instable, pourrait exploser en guerre dans les prochaines minutes. La vie telle qu'ils la connaissaient allait disparaître. Tout le monde dans cette ville pourrait mourir si les Russes, que Dieu nous protège, les Américains, apportaient leurs armes nucléaires. Arthur pourrait mourir aujourd'hui, alors qu'il restait encore tant de vie dans tous les jeunes hommes envoyés ici pour une pseudo-guerre inutile. Il y avait des livres qu'il avait laissés près de son fauteuil pour lire, des gens à revoir et des endroits à voir et à respirer l'humidité et le calcaire de l'air. Il y avait Alfred, qu'il avait fui, parce qu'il était con et impulsif et qu'il avait peur de ce qui pouvait se passer entre eux.</p><p>Mais rien de tout cela n'aurait d'importance si les artilleurs de chars américains tiraient. Les Russes riposteraient, et cela ne ferait que croître à partir de là, une terrible et douloureuse conflagration.</p><p>'Que devons-nous faire?' demanda-t-il, se sentant horriblement vide et petit. Son commandant secoua la tête, ses yeux gris se étaient fatigués.</p><p>'Vous êtes de l'infanterie, Kirkland. Allez-y et battez-vous jusqu'à la fin, quelle qu'elle soit. Tout cela sera bientôt fini.'</p><p>'Yes, sir.' Salua-t-il, une sorte de fierté d'acier montant dans sa poitrine. L'homme le regarda, un faible sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>'Bon gars.'</p><p>Son unité attendait près du Mur, les canons levés, entre les chars de réserve. En face, les chars russes et américains restaient impassibles. Un seul tir de l'un ou l'autre, pensa Arthur, et le monde serait replongé dans la guerre.</p><p>Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La ville bruissait, mais pour l'instant, le seul bruit était celui de ses mains gantées se débattant sur le canon et du claquement du drapeau américain que tenait un des artilleurs à côté d'eux. Le temps se déroula dans la grisaille, les chars, le ciel blanc et la ville brûlée et meurtrie, jusqu'à ce que rien n'ait plus d'importance que la fatigue intense et le désir que tout cela soit terminé.</p><p>De nouvelles unités arrivèrent silencieusement pour les relayer, et Arthur tituba jusqu'à la maison et s'effondra sur son lit en tenant toujours son arme et rêva de villes en feu et sans vie, les yeux bleus vides.</p><p>Quand il se réveillait, tout était calme. Il s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond et se sentait si épuisé et vide qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Les ombres glissaient sur le mur et il finit par sortir du lit en titubant en bas. Les gens étaient assis en groupes dispersés, les yeux creux, dans le réfectoire. Arthur sentit une main sur son épaule. Les yeux de l'homme étaient assombris et ses cheveux plaqué.</p><p>'Nous avons réussi,' cracha-t-il. 'Il n'y a pas eu de guerre. Pas plus que d'habitude.'</p><p>Arthur acquiesça, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, et poussa la porte vers un soleil de midi éblouissant. Ils étaient sains et saufs. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ils étaient saufs, mais y avait-il une réelle sûreté dans ce genre de monde? Dans combien de temps la prochaine crise surviendra-t-elle et pourra-t-elle être évitée à nouveau, ou la guerre était-elle simplement trop ancrée dans les murs de cette ville?</p><p>Le bar où il était allé avec Alfred était plein à craquer et silencieux. Arthur s'assit au bar et les gens s'éloignèrent de son uniforme. Tout lui semblait si solitaire et il voulait qu'Alfred soit à ses côtés plus que pour souffler. Il avait trop caché ses sentiments pour lui aujourd'hui.</p><p>'Bourbon,' chuchota Arthur au bar. Tout le monde était encore sous le choc du silence. Cela faisait seulement seize ans depuis la guerre.</p><p>Même lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, il ne pourrait pas oublier ce que Berlin et Alfred avaient gravé en lui. Des choses aussi puissantes et dangereuses avaient une façon de vous faire leur.</p><p>Au moment où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette familière se dessina sur le sol. Veste de bombardier, cheveux en désordre, épaules inclinées. Arthur se leva, renversant presque son bourbon sur ses genoux, et Alfred le regarda, la bouche toujours à mi-chemin de sa boisson commandée.</p><p>Soudainement, ils se sont précipités l'un vers l'autre et Alfred l'écrasait dans ses bras, la tête enfoncée dans le creux de son cou. Le choc grisant était perdu dans l'odeur de sa lumière, la chaleur de sa veste en cuir signifiant qu'il venait de sortir de son oiseau de métal. Arthur avait mal à la poitrine et il le serrait plus fort.</p><p>'Il n'y a pas eu de guerre,' dit-il dans ces cheveux de fils d'or.</p><p>'Je te l'ai promis.' Les lèvres d'Alfred étaient pressées contre son cou, rayonnant de chaleur. 'Je suis votre héros. Je suis censé sauver le monde, pas le briser.'</p><p>'Alfred,' s'étouffa Arthur. Il ne se souciait pas qu'ils soient dans un bar bondé où les gens les voyaient, ou qu'ils sentaient tous les deux le bourbon, ou autre. 'Pour hier-Mon Dieu, je n'aurais pas dû-'</p><p>'Tu m'as manqué, Artie.' Un rire doux et fatigué, qui fit battre son cœur. 'Tout va bien se passer.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand Alfred se réveilla seul ce matin-là, il avait l'impression que le monde lui était déjà tombé dessus. Il s'était mis en colère, avait crié et bu, mais le fait est qu'Arthur était parti et que c'était sa propre faute pour avoir tout commencé.</p><p>Il avait pensé à cette première nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés, sous les lumières du centre-ville et à l'allure d'Arthur. Il était tombé amoureux exactement comme il n'aurait pas dû, mais c'était si agréable. Et puis, hier soir, tout s'était enchaîné et pendant quelques heures glorieuses, il avait eu Arthur, fougueux et brillant. Le matin, il avait bu et on l'interrogeait en essayant en vain de lui expliquer ce sentiment horrible et merveilleux qu'il avait toujours eu. C'était sûrement de sa faute, parce qu'il était trop bruyant, trop évident dans son amour. Alfred ne pouvait pas aimer en toute discrétion.</p><p>Il regardait fixement les photos qu'Arthur lui avait apportées, son estomac se tordait. Était-ce une sorte de façon de dire au revoir? Arthur partait-il et voulait-il mettre fin à cette relation stupide et dangereuse avec lui? Tout lui faisait mal, tout simplement, et Alfred souhaitait pour une fois ne pas savoir ce qui n'allait pas. La lumière du soleil éclairait la photo d'Arthur avec ce magnifique demi-sourire, la courbe de sa bouche où il faisait semblant d'être irrité et le cœur d'Alfred battait la chamade. Les lumières de la ville derrière lui le faisaient ressembler à un ange.</p><p>Il était assis au soleil et buvait en regardant les photos. Sa veste sentait encore comme lui, la pluie et les vieux livres, et c'était trop, alors Alfred la retira et essaya de la plier correctement. Arthur allait lui parler de la musique rock et de la poésie. Keats. Alfred roula le nom sur sa langue, se demandant ce qui avait le pouvoir de faire briller les yeux des gens comme ceux d'Arthur. Peut-être que s'il était devenu poète plutôt que pilote, il aurait pu rencontrer Arthur d'une autre manière, d'une meilleure manière. Il prit un autre verre. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à se poser de questions.</p><p>Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à penser à tout et à rien, mais il fut interrompu par un grand vacarme. Il avait fini son bourbon depuis longtemps, mais il vacillait lorsqu'il se tenait debout et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour essayer de dessoûler. Dans le miroir, il avait l'air épuisé et pâle, et des ecchymoses se voyaient sur son cou, là où Arthur avait-</p><p>-<em>Le mordillement de ses dents et son sourire taquin et le doux bruit qui les accompagne</em>-</p><p>Il remonta son col et chassa toutes ses pensées. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il était Alfred fucking <em>Jones</em>, le meilleur pilote de bombardier de ce côté des Soviétiques. Même s'il avait l'impression que le monde était froid sans savoir qu'Arthur était là, il avait toujours son avion.</p><p>Il haussa les épaules pour mettre sa veste et descendit. La nuit dernière revenait encore, mais ils ne lui ont pas parlé. Il ne voulait parler à personne d'autre qu'à Matthew, parce qu'il avait la capacité de ne pas laisser son mal de tête s'aggraver. Ce soir, il avait l'air de rougir et de s'interroger, et Alfred était assez perdu à cause du bourbon et las pour lui dire. Seul un passage de ses paroles lui est parvenu.</p><p>'Arthur est gentil, Mattie.' Et il l'était, même si Alfred avait tout fait, tout de travers, dès le premier instant où il était tombé amoureux de lui.</p><p>Il a ensuite somnolé et rêva d'yeux verts comme toutes les autres nuits jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé par le hurlement d'une foule prête à se révolter. Il enfila sa veste et essaya de ne pas y penser, puis redescendit en courant en criant, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son commandant. L'homme avait l'air fatigué et terne.</p><p>'Jones, on a besoin de vous sur le bombardier. Les Russes ont leurs chars à la frontière. Vous n'auriez pas besoin de larguer les bombes, mais…' Il se coupa, et ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux d'Alfred. 'Vous allez faire ce qu'il faut.'</p><p>Les mots tourbillonnaient tous ensemble, à propos des chars et des commandements. Il devra faire ce qu'il faut pour détruire cette ville artistique, confuse et merveilleuse où il était tombé amoureux. Il rongea ses mots derrière un sourire.</p><p>'Yes, sir.'</p><p>'Je sais que je peux compter sur vous, Jones. Brave gars.' Il se retourna, déjà en train de hurler sur un autre officier, et Alfred se précipita à l'étage pour essayer de laisser un morceau de lui-même à Arthur, même s'il ne le reverrait plus jamais.</p><p>Matthew n'était pas encore réveillé, et il dormait dans une chemise inconnue, une lavande pâle qu'Alfred ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vue sur lui auparavant. Il pouvait à peine se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait avant. Alfred n'avait eu que le temps de le supplier de lui transmettre un message avant qu'il ne redescende les escaliers en courant, respirant la peur et se demandant tout le temps où il était.</p><p>L'avion bourdonnait comme un fil de radio, et tout le monde à l'intérieur ressentait la même chose. Alfred posa ses mains sur le manche et le tableau de bord. Il pouvait encore imaginer les yeux durs du commandant sur lui, et la façon dont Arthur avait parlé, ses yeux vert brillant et insistant. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ne pourrait pas détruire la ville. Il ne voulait pas recommencer une guerre, seulement seize ans après sa fin.</p><p>L'avion vrombissait, argenté et lisse, et Alfred étendait ses bras et pressait ses paumes contre les parois du cockpit où il pouvait sentir le grondement du moteur tonner. Cela lui rappela l'observation des étoiles. Ces nuits au Nebraska étaient à des lieux d'ici, paisibles et douces avec la certitude que la guerre était finie. Et maintenant, il se tenait ici avec le pouvoir de faire disparaître tout cela à nouveau.</p><p>'Hey, Artie,' dit-il à personne, sa voix perdue dans le bruit sourd, sa poitrine comme si elle s'ouvrait en éclats. 'Après tout ça, je te montrerai comment contempler les étoiles si tu m'apprends la poésie.'</p><p>La pensée était trop profonde, et il cessa de se poser des questions. C'était plus facile quand il ne devait pas réfléchir, mais penser trop aux beaux yeux et aux soldats britanniques était ce qui avait fait de cette opération plus qu'une occupation militaire, mais rien de tout cela importait maintenant. A l'extérieur, la ville grondait ; à l'extérieur, les chars avançaient, et à l'intérieur de l'oiseau argenté, un garçon attendait, les mains sur le panneau de contrôle, la tête pleine de pensées néfastes, jusqu'à ce que les ordres arrivent.</p><p>'Lieutenant Jones, je répète. Lieutenant Jones. Vérifiez tous les systèmes, préparez-vous à passer aux ordres.'</p><p>Alfred ressentait plus qu'il n'entendait les mots s'entrechoquer dans ses autres pensées. Il releva la tête pour appeler à l'ordre, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire. Si la ville devait être détruite, ce ne serait pas de sa main.</p><p>(Arthur, riant, et avec ses cheveux collés par la pluie, et la nuit dernière-)</p><p>C'était des heures, des heures, et Alfred ne cessait de penser jusqu'à ce que les officiers lui disent que c'était fini. Il lâcha finalement le manche, ses mains tremblaient, sa tête était trop légère. Ce n'était pas fini, pas vraiment. Cela ne l'a jamais été. Arthur l'avait compris.</p><p>Arthur lui manquait comme la respiration, et sa poitrine lui donnait l'impression d'être remplie d'eau quand il pensait aux chars à la frontière. Quelqu'un pourrait y trouver la mort. Cela pourrait être Arthur.</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Arthur était mort ou qu'il s'était éloigné. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne survolait pas le cœur partagé de ce pays, prêt à allumer la mèche de la guerre, ce donc, il était incapable de faire. Personne ne pouvait le faire. C'était un groupe hétéroclite de soldats titubants, s'éloignant les uns des autres et de la pression toxique des ordres, essayant de faire en sorte que le monde soit à nouveau sur son axe.</p><p>Alfred n'aurait pas dû recommencer à boire. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas tomber amoureux de magnifiques soldats britanniques à la bouche agile et aux yeux pétillants, tout comme il ne se souciait pas de son uniforme et des regards qu'il recevait. Le monde était plus gris et plus sombre, sans oublier les ordres, les yeux verts et les vestes en cuir, et c'est pourquoi il les gardait à proximité.</p><p>Il était en train de commander quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait pas, quelque chose qui n'avait pas d'importance, car il leva les yeux et à mi-chemin du bar, comme la première fois, se trouvait Arthur. Arthur, qui n'était pas parti, qui n'était pas mort, qui était vivant, rougissant et <em>beau</em>, et la grisaille s'était envolée.</p><p>Arthur quitta son siège en un instant et Alfred avait toujours été un imbécile, alors il se précipita vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux enlacés, dans l'odeur du bourbon, de la pluie et des vieux livres. Il lui embrassa le cou, trop loin pour s'en soucier.</p><p>'Il n'y a pas eu de guerre,' dit Arthur. Alfred le tenait plus serré, ses paroles à propos de la guerre et des héros s'effondrant toutes.</p><p>'Tu m'as manqué, Artie,' dit-il doucement. Son sourire se dessinait sur son visage, et les choses avançaient. C'était parfait tant que la guerre menaçait encore, mais là, c'était encore mieux. 'Tout va bien se passer.'</p><p>Cette fois, il se croyait lui-même. Ils sont restés là pendant une précieuse seconde avant de devoir s'éloigner. Les sourcils d'Arthur se sont froncés, à mi-chemin entre la question silencieuse et le désir. Alfred sourit et s'assit au bar. Le murmure silencieux s'amplifia à nouveau et les yeux d'Arthur revinrent. Alfred pouvait sentir le poids de son regard.</p><p>'Autant leur donner quelque chose à regarder,' murmura-t-il, même si il avait l'impression que son cœur se fissurait à nouveau maintenant. Arthur rit, à moitié hystérique.</p><p>'Je croyais que tu étais mort,' chuchota-t-il. L'émotion crue dans sa voix donnait envie à Alfred de le tenir à nouveau, mais il ne pouvait pas.</p><p>'Je ne mourrai pas tant que le monde aura besoin de moi.'</p><p>Le choc émotionnel retomba et Arthur leva un sourcil en le regardant. 'Comment ça?'</p><p>'Pour le sauver.' Il fit signe de la main pour demander un verre de bourbon, remarquant avec plaisir qu'Arthur en avait déjà pris un. Les mots qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer planaient sur sa langue. <em>Je te donnerais bien le monde.</em> Il tint sa langue et sourit à lui-même. Pour l'instant, tout allait pour le mieux.</p><p> </p><p>Le juke-box fit lancer.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Funny, you're a stranger who's come here</em></p><p><em>(</em>'<em>C'est drôle, tu es un étranger qui est venu ici)</em></p><p>Come from another town</p><p>(Venant d'une autre ville)</p><p>Funny, I'm a stranger myself here</p><p>(C'est drôle, je suis moi aussi un étranger ici)</p><p>Small world, isn't it?'</p><p>(Le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas?')</p><p>Arthur le remarqua, et chuchota les quelques paroles suivantes. Alfred les connaissait comme populaires ici, mais les entendre de la bouche d'Arthur les rendait enchanteurs.</p><p><br/>'<em>Funny, you're a man who goes traveling</em></p><p><em>(</em>'<em>C'est drôle, tu es un homme qui voyage)</em></p><p>Rather than settling down</p><p>(Plutôt que de rester sur place)</p><p>Funny, 'cause I'd love to go traveling</p><p>(C'est drôle, parce que j'adorerais voyager)</p><p>Small world, isn't it?'</p><p>(Le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas?')</p><p>Mais lorsque la chanson se dissipait, il ne leur restait plus que des mots non prononcés.</p><p>'Je suis désolé,' dit Alfred dans cette pause. Arthur fronça les sourcils.</p><p>'Pour quoi?'</p><p>'Je suis allé trop loin.' Il tripotait le verre froid dans ses mains, sa culpabilité se manifestant à nouveau dans sa gorge. 'Je le fais toujours.'</p><p>'Oh. Alfred.' Il avait une expression étrange et déconcertante. 'Non, c'est ma faute.'</p><p>Alfred ne voulait pas croiser son regard, mais soudain, Arthur lui prit la main et le rapprocha. 'Alfred, regarde-moi.'</p><p>Il le fit avec prudence. Arthur arrangea distraitement son col.</p><p>'C'est juste... étrange, parfois. De croire que quelqu'un comme toi aimerait quelqu'un comme moi. Et donc je suis parti.' Il haussa les épaules, puis se détendit et croisa enfin son regard. 'Me pardonneras-tu?'</p><p>Il rit de surprise-il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, trouvant qu'Arthur s'inquiétait de ce qu'il pensait être ridicule. Il flottait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Arthur se renfrogna, se hérissa, et il lui fallut tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas l'embrasser à ce moment-là.</p><p>'Si tu me pardonnes d'être pilote.'</p><p>Son air renfrogné se radoucit, et Alfred perçoit le scintillement des larmes avant de jeter un regard au loin.  'Satanés pilotes.'</p><p>'Est-ce un oui?'</p><p>'C'est toujours un oui. Pour toi.' Le pouce d'Arthur dessina des cercles contre sa paume.</p><p>'Super.' Alfred serra sa main dans les deux siennes. 'C'est vraiment super.'</p><p>Arthur secoua à nouveau la tête, pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.</p><p>'Si nous étions morts aujourd'hui...'</p><p>'Nous ne le sommes pas.' Arthur était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, et il se serra plus fort, essayant de le ramener. 'Je suis content, parce que si tu étais parti ou mort, tu n'aurais jamais pu m'apprendre la poésie, et je n'aurais jamais pu t'emmener observer les étoiles.'</p><p>Arthur se retourna finalement vers lui et sa bouche s'étira sur le côté, une lueur de tristesse l'accompagnant avant qu'il ne fasse à nouveau ce sourire interrogateur et provocateur.</p><p>'Observer les étoiles.'</p><p>'Yeah.' Alfred haussa les épaules et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise en levant son verre. Chaque mouvement d'Arthur était si familier, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher son vrai sourire. 'Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais fait.'</p><p>'Regarder les étoiles,' répéta-t-il incrédule. 'Pourquoi le ferais-je?'</p><p>'Viens avec moi ce soir et je te montrerai.'</p><p>Le visage d'Arthur prit une drôle de torsion, comme s'il était à mi-chemin entre le rire et le fait de dire à Alfred que c'était stupide. Il adorait ça.</p><p>'Allez,' insista Alfred. 'Que puis-je faire pour te convaincre?'</p><p>'Rien.' Arthur se pencha en avant, saisit son verre et le tourna dans ses mains. 'Tu sais, je crois que j'ai pris goût à ça. Le bourbon, le soleil et les Américains fous, je suppose.'</p><p>'Vraiment?' Alfred sourit, le cœur battant.</p><p>Arthur vida son verre et le regarda par-dessus le bord. Ses dents traînaient sur sa lèvre, lui redonnant le sourire, et Alfred déglutit fortement.</p><p>'Offre-moi un dernier verre avant de partir.'</p><p>Alfred rit avec soulagement et déposa une poignée d'argent sur le comptoir, se sentant comme un fil sous tension.</p><p>'Fait.'</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Le soleil ne se couchait pas avant des heures, et Arthur retournait au camp en se sentant incroyablement mieux s'il n'y avait pas un problème. Il avait demandé à partir le plus tôt possible. Avec un faible espoir, il se rendit au bureau, espérant qu'ils auraient le temps pour lui de revenir dans quelques mois, quand Alfred partirait.</p><p>'Hey, Kirkland!' Le préposé lui fit signe dès qu'il entra, en frottant sur une tache d'encre sur son visage. 'Nous vous avons obtenu votre congé dans seulement quelques semaines!'</p><p>Arthur ne pouvait pas feindre son sourire. Il se retournait et repartait en trombe, se maudissant lui-même ainsi que ses décisions stupides et hâtives.</p><p>S'il n'avait que quelques semaines de plus, il allait les compter. Il s'assit, trouva un bon stylo et du papier solide, et pensa à Keats.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>L'endroit qu'Alfred lui avait dit de le rejoindre était loin des lumières aveuglantes et étincelantes. Tout ici était en subtil dégradé, mais Alfred s'assit sur le capot de sa Thunderbird et brillait comme le soleil. Arthur s'assit à côté de lui, appréciant la chaleur crépitante du moteur en dessous d'eux.</p><p>'Tu es venu,' dit-il.</p><p>'Bien sûr que je suis venu.' Leurs mains étaient si proches qu'elles se chevauchaient presque, et dans un moment d'audace, Arthur fit en sorte qu'elles se rejoignent. Alfred sourit et la retourna pour qu'ils se tiennent, une chose si douce.</p><p>'Regarde là-haut, Arthur,' dit Alfred. Son souffle était chaud contre la joue d'Arthur alors qu'il pointait lentement une étoile située au-dessus d'eux. 'C'est l'étoile polaire. Tu la vois?'</p><p>'Oui,' dit-il, en reculant la tête.</p><p>'Non, pas comme ça,' dit-il, avec un soupçon de rire dans la voix. 'Comme ça.'</p><p>Avant qu'Arthur ne puisse réagir, il tombait en arrière et tirait Arthur vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'allongent tous les deux sur le capot, la dernière chaleur les traversant. Etendu sur le dos, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés et les yeux bleus illuminés, le pilote fixait le ciel.</p><p>'C'est comme ça qu'on regarde les étoiles, Artie,' dit Alfred en douceur. Ses yeux bleus brillaient pour quelque chose qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas comprendre. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il pouvait sentir chaque battement dans sa gorge. Il ne comprenait pas comment il a fait pour ne pas l'avoir encore embrassé.</p><p>'Tu sais, on ne peut pas voir les étoiles mieux qu'ici,' dit-il, en interrompant ses pensées. Arthur avait à peine perçu l'éclat de son regard avant de détourner à nouveau le regard et de réprimer son désir. L'obscurité cachait la couleur de son visage.</p><p>'Pourquoi?'</p><p>'Le point négatif de la ville est la-' Alfred fit un geste vers le haut, ses mains étant la seule interruption qu'Arthur pouvait voir de l'endroit où il était couché. 'La pollution lumineuse, je crois que ça s'appelle ainsi.'</p><p>'Je ne crois pas que ce soit si mauvais,' dit Arthur. Alfred renifla mais ne donna aucune explication. 'Quel genre d'étoiles as-tu pu observer, Alfred?' Changea-t-il.</p><p>Alfred fredonna, son corps se détendait, sa chemise se relevait pour montrer sa peau bronzée. Arthur regardait fixement. 'As-tu déjà été à la campagne, Arthur?' demanda-t-il après ce qui lui semblait être une trop longue délibération, en se retournant sur le côté. Arthur essayait de stabiliser sa respiration et se mettait en face de lui.</p><p>'Une ou deux fois. Un endroit quelque part en dehors de Londres.' L'herbe ici sentait la terre battue et la pluie, rien à voir avec la poudre à canon et l'alcool, même mélangée à l'odeur chaude du cuir et du métal. Une odeur de sécurité, comme celle d'Alfred.</p><p>Ils étaient face à face, respirant l'air frais et chaud. Alfred avait toujours des yeux étranges, ce bleu ciel sans peur.</p><p>'Non, pas du tout. Le genre d'endroit où ton père te dirait de faire attention parce que la maison la plus proche est à des kilomètres au sud. Le genre d'endroit où le ciel est si ouvert qu'il forme un dôme parfait tout autour de toi.' Il pencha la tête vers le haut. 'Mon père avait une vieille maison près de la frontière. Il m'y emmenait quand j'étais plus jeune, et nous étions allongés dans l'herbe et nous regardions les étoiles.'</p><p>Alfred se retourna vers lui, et Arthur fut en quelque sorte surpris de voir de l'humidité dans les coins de ses yeux.</p><p>'Mon Dieu, Artie, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit,' admit-il à travers un rire étouffé par les larmes. 'Comment aurais-je pu? Le ciel semblait avoir été peint par les anges!'</p><p>Arthur pouvait croire que les anges l'avaient peint, allongé ici, argenté par le clair de lune et brillant comme l'or.</p><p>'Un jour, je t'emmènerai voir ces étoiles. Pour l'expérience, au moins.' Alfred se rapprocha, la tête sur l'épaule, assez près pour sentir leur respiration se mélanger. 'Tu mérites le monde, tu sais.'</p><p>Arthur lui prit le visage en tremblant, les mains froides, et l'embrassa. Cette fois, rien ne lui donnait le vertige, si ce n'est son goût de chocolat, les sons discrets qu'il émettait.</p><p>'Je suis désolé,' dit-il à voix basse, pour tout ce qui allait suivre. Avant qu'Alfred ne puisse parler, il écrasa le papier des poèmes de Keats dans sa main et l'embrassa à nouveau, se sentant à la fois si vide et trop plein. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir arrêter de l'embrasser.</p><p>Mais c'était une chose dont il fallait s'inquiéter une prochaine fois. Arthur ferma les yeux et se pencha à nouveau sur lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le papier de mots avait perdu les plis propres et nets qu'Arthur avait fait. Alfred ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, juste pour imaginer qu'il pouvait sentir l'encre, dépliant les nombreux plis encore et encore et retraçant les rafales de mots jusqu'à ce qu'il soit moins visible et plus la boucle des aurores boréales. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il changeait les choses.</p><p><em>Je te ramène?</em> demanda-t-il, en essayant d'être poli comme s'il ne voulait toujours pas de sa bouche, de sa peau et de ses murmures tout au long de sa vie. Comme si c'était une nuit avec une de ses copines du secondaire, il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand on ne pouvait pas le comparer. Rien de ce qui se passait à ce moment n'avait plus d'importance qu'Arthur, étant donné que toute cette ville et ce <em>monde</em> lui étaient tombés dessus et demeuraient comme un éclair. La guerre était là, et le fardeau de la possibilité était tenu entre ses mains et dans le ventre de son oiseau d'argent. Il voulait être dans un temps loin, très loin de tout cela. Ne serait que quelques mois de plus, alors il s'accrochait à cela.</p><p>Il roula sur le dos, encore allongé sur le siège de sa Thunderbird à l'extérieur de la galerie d'art. La vie n'était vécue que dans le souffle quand ils n'étaient pas soldats dans une ville divisée, mais cela en <em>valait</em> la peine pour des gens aussi troublants et merveilleux qu'Arthur. Il rouvrit le papier, lisant une dernière fois les mots vieillis avant de démarrer tranquillement le moteur et de garer la voiture dans le garage.</p><p> </p><p>0o0o0o</p><p> </p><p>Le monde voulait passer à autre chose après la nuit des chars. Arthur mangeait, s'entraînait et allait boire avec le secret d'Alfred- comme s'il pouvait être un secret, aussi brillant qu'il était- chaud au fond du cœur. Il y avait encore de la peur, si on fait attention, dans les yeux des gens qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de regarder les cicatrices des bombardements dans le béton. Mais c'était plus facile pour tout le monde si personne n'en parlait, si c'était caché sous la fumée et les éclats et les paroles audacieuses du <em>bientôt tout cette maudite situation sera terminée</em>, alors ils ne disaient rien.</p><p>Cela aurait été mieux si Arthur avait pu éviter les autres chuchotements, s'il avait gardé la tête baissée quand les hommes à l'autre table ont commencé à se demander qui était le <em>pédé</em> qui s'était égaré, <em>tu n'as pas entendu que c'est aussi avec un autre soldat-</em></p><p>Sa cuillère cogna sur le bord de son bol un peu trop fort. Qui l'avait vu? Qui <em>savait</em>- mais la question était de savoir qui ne le savait pas, réalisa-t-il avec un sentiment de malaise. Il avait pratiquement embrassé Alfred au milieu du bar. Le retrait n'était qu'un moyen d'échapper à ce qui pourrait arriver si les gens s'en rendaient compte. <em>Bientôt tout cette maudite situation sera terminée</em><em>, se répéta-t-il amèrement.</em> Il pouvait sentir le regard des hommes se tourner vers sa table. Sa seule solution était de continuer à manger normalement et de repousser les pensées sur Alfred.</p><p>Un bol se fracassa sur le sol, et il sursauta d'un coup, s'inquiétant que ce soit le sien, mais le soldat australien en face de lui- Jett, ou quelque chose comme ça, a une tendance à se battre dans la rue et à se panser le nez. Il se leva avec un regard d'un dégoût si profond qu'Arthur fut réduit au silence.</p><p>'Tu as quelque chose à dire sur moi, mon pote, tu ferais mieux de me le dire en face,' cracha-t-il. Son ami, qu'Arthur ne connaissait que sous le nom de Kiwi, fixait sa nourriture avec un regard furieux d'impuissance, et la tension qui les liait semblait si évidente qu'Arthur ne savait pas comment il ne l'avait jamais réalisé auparavant, avec le fait qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble.</p><p>'Que veux-tu donc qu'on te dise?' Demanda l'un des hommes en se moquant. Jett montra les dents et fit un pas en avant, et Arthur savait ce qui allait se passer. L'Australien était large et musclé, mais les autres étaient bien plus nombreux. Arthur connaissait Jett de manière subtile, comme ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble, et ce qui le brisa, c'est la terreur dans l'expression de Kiwi.</p><p>Il leva les yeux, et Jett capta son attention. Le vert forêt de ses yeux était rempli de rage, et Arthur essaya de communiquer qu'il savait, qu'il comprenait, mais qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.</p><p> </p><p>Jett émit un son de dégoût et tourna sur ses talons, s'éloignant des regards silencieux. Kiwi ne bougea pas avant de se dépêcher de faire les exercices quelques minutes plus tard, mais Arthur le vit s'éloigner en courant du champ. Les murmures s'élevaient comme une grande vague, pour l'entraîner vers le bas et lui faire revoir l'air de dégoût profond sur le visage de l'Australien. Pour la première fois, il réalisa qu'il risquait d'être victime de sa lâcheté. Il serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et se concentra sur le métal de son fusil, mais la vérité se révéla plus profonde. Si c'était <em>Alfred</em>, les hommes se seraient moqués-</p><p>L'incertitude s'était brusquement transformée en rage. C'est ainsi qu'Arthur se retrouva assis à côté de Jett et Kiwi dans un bar après un entraînement.</p><p>'Tu n'aurais pas dû venir nous rejoindre,' dit Jett sans ménagement par-dessus le bord de son verre. Arthur secoua la tête et se détendit légèrement. 'Tu es soit courageux, soit…' La sentence s'en était suivie, évidemment pointée.</p><p>'Eh bien.' Arthur haussa les épaules, son visage se réchauffant, en se concentrant sur le motif de l'acajou. 'Je suppose que je comprends.'</p><p>'Qui est-ce?' demanda Kiwi de l'autre côté de Jett. Arthur lui lança ce qu'il espérait être un regard désobligeant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se laisser entraîner dans leur camaraderie familière.</p><p>'Ce sont tes affaires?'</p><p>'C'est toi qui es venu nous trouver,' dit Jett, mais sa colère défensive avait diminué. Arthur supposait avoir raison, et c'était passionnant de parler d'Alfred, de faire connaître son secret à quelqu'un d'autre.</p><p>'Alfred.'</p><p>Jett sourit soudainement et le frappa dans le dos de bon cœur, faisant presque s'étouffer Arthur avec son verre. 'Alfred Jones? Le pilote américain? Mon Dieu, tu as vraiment fait une belle prise, non?'</p><p>Arthur <em>savait </em>que son visage était rouge et essayait de le cacher en commandant un autre bourbon. 'C’est Alfred F. Jones.'</p><p>'Que veut dire le F?'</p><p>Un bout de leur première conversation à moitié mémorisée lui traversa l'esprit, l'alcool en excès et l'intérêt pour ses yeux bleus étincelant et la façon dont Arthur l'aurait suivi partout s'il avait continué à sourire, ce qu'il avait fait.</p><p> </p><p>'Alfred <em>Fucking</em> Jones.'</p><p>'J'aime son style,' déclara Jett. Puis il fit un clin d'œil à Arthur. 'Est-ce pour ça que tu as soudainement pris goût au bourbon, Kirkland? Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu.'</p><p>'C'est un bon alcool,' se défendit-il, mais il souriait.</p><p>'Et c'est un très bon choix, même pour un Américain.' Jett hocha la tête et s'assit, et une main atterrit sur l'épaule d'Arthur.</p><p>'Que veux-tu dire, <em>pour un Américain</em>? Je suis le meilleur de tous. Je suis le <em>héros</em>.' Alfred souriait, et même si ses mots étaient pour Jett et Kiwi, son regard ne quittait pourtant pas celui d'Arthur. Son visage était encore rougi, et il retira une feuille perdue qui se trouvait sur sa veste.</p><p>'Hello, toi,' dit Arthur, en espérant que son cœur ne s'ouvre pas tout de suite en le regardant. Il remarqua le regard un peu étonné de Jett et Kiwi et laissa Alfred les installer à une table. 'Comment es-tu arrivé ici?'</p><p>Son pilote sourit et se penche en avant sous prétexte d'attraper son verre.</p><p>'J'ai eu l'impression d'errer. Et je t'ai dit qu'il y avait mieux que tes Tennets ici, darlin',' dit-il, les lèvres frôlant son oreille. Des points de chaleur se formaient aux endroits qu'il touchait, et Arthur frissonnait agréablement.</p><p>'Tu es prêt à parier là-dessus, mon amour?' murmura-t-il, et les yeux d'Alfred s'illuminèrent comme le feu d'artifice qu'il était.</p><p>'Tout ce que tu veux.'</p><p>C'était trop difficile de ne pas l'embrasser et c'est une bonne chose qu'Alfred ait été momentanément distrait par une assiette de nourriture qui passait, car la porte se rouvrit et des silhouettes familières assombrirent la lumière un instant. Le premier signe fut la tension de Jett au bar, puis le resserrement des mains de Kiwi sur le pistolet qui ressortait de sous sa veste, chargé de façon experte et disposé hors de vue, le doigt posé sur la détente.</p><p>'Alfred,' dit-il, en restant calme. 'Il y a eu des bruits de couloir, à propos de ces deux-là au bar. Ils sont comme nous, et ces gens à la porte…' Sa voix faiblit.</p><p>Son visage ouvert et expressif ne pouvait pas cacher un seul passage de sa colère. Il se tordit presque pour voir qui étaient les gens avant qu'Arthur ne le tire en arrière. 'Qui…'</p><p>'Nous devons partir,' dit-il, mais il savait que c'était une cause perdue. Les yeux d'Alfred flamboyaient, et son visage était déterminé.</p><p>'Qu'ont-ils dit?'</p><p>'Alfred,' dit-il, le cœur encore plus brisé. Alfred, qui joue toujours le héros quand il ne devrait pas l'être, toutes ses belles et vives émotions enfilées dans sa manche.</p><p>'Dis-moi, Arthur.'</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas faire face à ces yeux bleus. Il baissa le regard et chuchota les mots. Les yeux d'Alfred s'endurcirent au point qu'il put presque les confondre avec le soldat qu'il avait rencontré au barrage de contrôle, bleu clair comme la glace, comme le ciel et comme l'acier.</p><p>Il restait immobile, serré et sur le point d'éclater alors que les hommes s'approchaient de Jett. Ils étaient trop loin pour être entendus dans un premier temps, mais le bar se tut lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entendre chaque mot. Sa prise sur le bras d'Alfred devait lui faire mal maintenant, mais c'était tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de se ruer sur lui. Il voulait laisser Alfred partir. Il voulait que les deux soient déjà en train de crier et de se battre. Il voulait les laisser abattre le Mur et faire un monde où cela n'aurait aucune importance, où tout serait mieux, et Alfred le savait. Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur ceux d'Arthur avec une expression à la fois tendre et féroce.</p><p>'Tu ne m'arrêteras pas?' dit-il doucement. Arthur secoua la tête.</p><p>De l'autre côté du bar, un des hommes cracha au sol devant Jett.</p><p>'J'ai entendu dire comment les tapettes sont traitées dans les prisons,' grogna-t-il. 'Mais peut-être que ça vous plairait.' L'Australien y réfléchit un instant avant de se lever.</p><p>'Va te faire foutre,' dit-il calmement, et le frappa. L'homme chancela en arrière, serrant sa lèvre ensanglantée. Jett se tenait debout avec aisance et se ruait vers le prochain homme, apparemment sans savoir si les coups étaient portés par lui ou par sa cible. Il se contentait de se débattre encore et encore, en plissant les yeux dans un regard meurtri et en grinçant des dents. Alfred était encore à côté de lui quand ils se sont élancés et ont couru ensemble. Arthur savait ce qui se passerait s'il se battait, car pour une raison quelconque, sa tête était claire et lucide. Mais la rumeur circulait déjà chez ses frères, supposa-t-il avec un sourire amer, et c'était quelque chose de bien, c'était plus qu'une simple association de chars, de murs et de frontières. Même la douleur dans ses poings et le sang qui affluait dans son œil lui faisaient du bien, aussi électrique que la veste d'Alfred frôlant le bout de ses doigts. Pour l'instant, il en oubliait de se soucier de l'avenir et du danger.</p><p>Il y eut soudain un gros bruit sourd et un cri étranglé de l'homme avec lequel Jett se battait. Il réussit à le faire tomber à terre avec une expression triomphante et extatique. Il se tourna vers les autres, et la prise sur le col d'Arthur se relâcha alors que tout le monde le regardait fixement.</p><p>'Il est temps d'y aller, darlin',' chuchota Alfred à côté de lui, libérant prudemment l'homme qu'il tenait également. Arthur acquiesça et ils se glissèrent dehors, leur allure pressée se transformant en une course dans la rue. Leurs mains se frôlaient jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred enroule leurs doigts ensemble et lui fasse ce maudit sourire.</p><p>'Eh ben,' dit-il, en haletant légèrement. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que la normale. 'Nous nous sommes vraiment engagés dans autre chose maintenant, n'est-ce pas?'</p><p>'Ça en valait la peine,' dit Arthur. Il ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver sur le chemin de la galerie d'art. Alfred démarra la voiture et, comme par un accord silencieux, ils se mirent à rouler jusqu'aux limites du mur Ouest, puis jusqu'au passage de contrôle, loin de tout, sauf de leurs mains toujours jointes entre les sièges. Il voulait être loin de l'Ouest pour cette nuit.</p><p>Alfred garait la voiture dans un petit espace ouvert et se penchait en arrière pour laisser le vent lui taquiner les cheveux.</p><p>'La bravoure est épuisante,' dit-il, mais il n'avait pas l'air du tout fatigué. Il avait le sourire éclatant et ses doigts tapaient des messages radio aux étoiles sur le capot poli de sa voiture. Il n'avait pas l'air épuisé, non, il avait l'air exubérant dans tout ce qu'il faisait.</p><p>'Tu sais que quand on y retournera…'</p><p>'Je sais.' Il serra la main d'Arthur plus fort. 'Mais pour l'instant, j'ai accompli quelque chose de bien.' Son pouce traçait des cercles concentriques, et Arthur y jeta un coup d'œil, étonné comme toujours par son énergie cinétique.</p><p>'J'ai l'impression que si j'arrête de bouger, je vais m'effondrer,' expliqua-t-il. 'Je me sens comme un héros, mais je suis aussi très étourdi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?'</p><p>'Oui,' dit Arthur. Il se déplaça pour embrasser son cou et son épaule, et Alfred expira en tremblant contre lui. 'Mais je préfère Alfred F. Jones que le héros.'</p><p>'C'est bien,' dit-il. Avec un clin d'œil énigmatique, il se tourna pour sortir quelque chose de la boîte à gants. Quand il trouva un paquet de bonbons, Arthur le saisit et l'embrassa à nouveau.</p><p>'Tu es impossible,' lui dit-il, en faisant attention à l'ecchymose qui fleurit en bleu sur sa pommette. Alfred gloussa et passa une main sur son œil enflant, mais le bleu luisait toujours à l'arrière.</p><p>'Eh bien, je peux toujours être ton héros.'</p><p>'C'est ce que tu es.' Arthur se rapprocha de lui sur le capot et accepta un bonbon.</p><p>'Ce n'est pas le meilleur scénario.' Le souffle d'Alfred était chaud dans son cou. 'Nous avons la vraie vie aux États-Unis. Il faudra que tu essaies.'</p><p>'Est-ce une promesse?'</p><p>Son regard enjoué devint sérieux et incroyablement adorable. 'Pour toi, tout est permis.' Sa main trouva la mèche de ses cheveux, et il se pencha plus près. 'Veux-tu qu'il en soit ainsi?'</p><p>Son cœur battait si fort qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait s'arrêter, que ce serait la fin pour lui, trop de soleil et de douceur. 'Je le veux.'</p><p>Ses yeux bleus brillaient. 'Toi et moi et cinq livres de sucre, darlin'. Une fois que tout sera terminé, bien sûr.'</p><p>'Bientôt, toute cette histoire sera terminée,' dit-il. Les yeux d'Alfred battaient des cils, et il essuyait doucement le sang d'une coupure lancinante au-dessus de l'œil d'Arthur.</p><p>'La guerre ou …'</p><p>'Tout ça.'</p><p>Sa tête s'inclina sur le côté, et la lumière de la ville dansait sur son visage. 'Artie.'</p><p>Arthur voulait le réprimander, mais quelque part entre les mots, il finit par l'embrasser de nouveau. La peur de l'avenir ne pouvait pas résister à cette chaleur somptueuse.</p><p>'Je veux être avec toi,' dit-il, la gorge devenant épaisse. 'Quand tout sera fini. Dans un endroit sûr.'</p><p>'Quand vont-ils annoncer que c'est fini?' Demanda Alfred, en retenant son souffle contre son cou. 'Tu m'as dit que je pouvais détruire cet endroit. Quand sera-t-il suffisant de tuer autant de personnes comme ça? Quand pourrons-nous poser nos armes?'</p><p>'Je ne sais pas,' admit Arthur, et ensuite, doucement. 'Je ne veux pas aller à la guerre.'</p><p>'Je serai ton héros,' proposa-t-il, la voix se brisant à travers sa propre peur, son affection et sa bravoure pure et simple. 'Jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. Jusqu'à ce que tout soit fait, et pas seulement la guerre.'</p><p>'Bien sûr,' promit Arthur. Le poids de la guerre pesait sur eux. Lorsque les pays ont déclaré que la guerre était terminée et que ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils pouvaient recommencer à respirer, ils avaient encore plus à faire.</p><p>La main d'Alfred était chaude dans la sienne. Ses yeux reflétaient la lumière, et il souriait, plein d'espoir, rayonnant et exultant. Arthur croyait qu'il pouvait changer le monde à mains nues et avec le cœur qu'il entendait battre dans sa poitrine.</p><p>'Américains fous,' dit-il. Alfred souriait simplement, presque embarrassé.</p><p>'Ne le répète à personne, mais je crois que j'ai peur de ce que serait la guerre maintenant.' Il cligna des yeux et recula, les oreilles rouges. 'Un héros n'est pas vraiment censé avoir peur.'</p><p>'Heureusement que je préfère embrasser Alfred F. Jones à la place, hein?' Dit Arthur, et le ramena près de lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le corps d'Alfred respirait à côté du sien sur le siège arrière, la tête reposant sur son cœur palpitant, les membres enchevêtrés avec le sien, rien d'autre que des terminaisons nerveuses électriques et de la bonté.</p><p>'Je t'ai trouvé un fragment de poème.'</p><p>'Dis-le.'</p><p>''Ces plaisirs funestes connaissent des fins sinistres, et dans leur triomphe, ils périssent'. N'est-ce pas?'</p><p>'Shakespeare.' Arthur rit et embrassa sa joue. 'Mais pas du tout. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ça de la part d'un Yankee.'</p><p>Alfred maintint leur regard pendant un battement de cœur, un demi-battement, et détourna les yeux en souriant. 'Je peux le citer à tort,' dit-il, avec un sourire en coin. 'Je ne peux pas? Il est mort depuis longtemps.'</p><p>'Que dirais-tu si quelqu'un détournait tes mots mille ans plus tard?' lui demanda Arthur, et il vit cette lueur de peur que personne ne puisse citer le moindre mot. Mais c'est passé - tout cela allait passer, et ils seraient toujours ensemble.</p><p>'Arthur, que pourrais-je dire qui vaille la peine d'être dit?' Leurs fronts reposaient ensemble. 'Excepté <em>ti amo</em>.'</p><p>'Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, déjà?'</p><p>'Je l'ai appris d'un artiste,' dit-il. 'Je me suis entraîné. C'est mieux dit comme ça. <em>I</em> <em>love</em> <em>you</em>.'</p><p>Son cœur se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Alfred sourit comme jamais il ne l'avait vu, patientant et offrant.</p><p>'I love you too.'</p><p>Le sourire d'Alfred s'élargit, et il l'embrassa comme s'il l'attendait depuis longtemps. Il traça une ligne sur son visage et pointa du doigt vers l'Ouest. D'ici, il n'y avait ni guerre ni souffrance, seulement une ville rayonnante et vivante.</p><p>'Regards bien,' souffla-t-il. Au-dessus des bâtiments, les signes de la nuit arrivaient. Il se rapprocha et se couvrit doucement la bouche. Arthur résista à l'envie d'embrasser le bout de ses doigts doux et calleux. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il regardait vers le ciel.</p><p>'Chuut, tais-toi. Écoute. Tu l'entends?'</p><p>Arthur voulait dire <em>oui, je l'entends</em>, ne serait-ce que pour que les yeux d'Alfred s'illuminent de cette merveille et de cette admiration qu'il avait découvert dont il était amoureux, mais tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était les battements de son cœur et les siens, qui battaient ensemble comme le tonnerre et le son qu'il pensait qu'une étoile filante ferait quand elle toucherait le sol - <em>bam bam bam</em>, comme les effets sonores des bandes dessinées. Mais il avait constaté que les héros n'existent que chez les gens courageux et que les étoiles filantes ne touchent pas toujours le sol. Il s'efforça, mais il ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre que leur cœur.</p><p>'Alors?'</p><p>'J'entends nos cœurs,' dit-il, et il anticipait ce regard presque déçu par le fait qu'il ne soit pas aussi bon, qu'il ne soit pas amoureux des constellations et qu'il ne soit pas installé sur le trône étoilé de Cassiopée.</p><p>Mais cela ne se produisit pas car, à la place, Alfred le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que la laine de sa veste chatouille leur visage et l'embrassa en disant <em>oui, oui, oui</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Regarde</em><em>-le, pensa Arthur, étourdi, étoilé, riant et sans souffle sous les lumières.</em> C'était là qu'il avait vraiment sa place, souillé par les seuls souvenirs de la guerre. C'était pour cela qu'il vivait, c'était pour cela qu'ils vivaient, et il aimait Alfred plus que tout.</p><p> </p><p>Ils sont restés là pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur les reconduise. Alfred s'était allongé sur le siège passager, la courbe de sa gorge baignant dans une lumière argentée, les cils battants.</p><p>'Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je voudrais rester plus longtemps à l'Est,' murmura-t-il. Arthur avait compris. De retour à l'Ouest, il anticipait la musique de leurs postes militaires et les conséquences de leurs vies humaines. Il ralentit près d'un des arrêts de l'ancienne autoroute et écouta les sons sourds d'une demi-cité.</p><p>'As-tu peur de ce qui va advenir de nous quand nous rentrerons?'</p><p>'Je suis le héros,' dit-il, en ouvrant un œil brillant. Son sourire fit frissonner les bleus sous le col d'Arthur. 'J'affronterais tout l'Ouest si tu le demandais.'</p><p>'C'est un discours soviétique. Tu es trop américain.'</p><p>'Bien sûr que je le suis. Mais je suis aussi à toi. Un pays n'a pas toujours tout à fait raison.' La ville résonnait autour d'eux, et son expression devenait sérieuse et douce. ' u veux que je le fasse?'</p><p>'Ne sois pas...stupide.' Il reprit le volant, reprenant son souffle avec la dévotion. 'Vous, les Américains, et votre besoin de changer le monde tout entier. Vous voulez toujours être les héros.'</p><p>'Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, Artie.'</p><p>'Je sais,' dit-il, en se surprenant lui-même. Alfred posa sa main sur le volant en cuir, le pouce effleurant les doigts d'une manière qui lui donna des frissons, et les maintint ensemble entre les sièges.</p><p>'Ce n'est pas si compliqué,' dit-il. 'Je resterai près de toi et tu resteras près de moi même si c'est dangereux. Ça ne vaut pas le coup?'</p><p>Ce petit geste de résistance, leurs mains jointes, leur procurait un sentiment de satisfaction plus grand que des années d'exercice. 'Tu en vaux la peine.'</p><p>Les rues défilaient dans le flou. La seule chose réelle était eux, ici, et une remarque à moitié oubliée qu'Arthur regrettait.</p><p>'Alfred,' dit-il, rompant leur silence.</p><p>'Yeah?'</p><p>Il se concentra sur la route, ne voulant pas voir l'expression qu'il connaissait accompagner son enthousiasme. 'Je vais... je vais bientôt partir en permission. J'ai fait une erreur.' Il se réfugia dans son col, gêné et furieux. 'Tu sais, le matin après que je sois venu dans tes appartements? Je pensais que tu étais…' Il ne pouvait pas finir.</p><p>'Oh.' Son pouce s'immobilisa et Arthur regarda devant lui, sûr qu'il avait encore fait une erreur. Au lieu de cela, les lèvres effleuraient les phalanges de sa main. Arthur le regarda au moment où ses yeux attrapaient le coucher de soleil qui se déversait et brillaient comme Apollon.</p><p>'Es-tu …' Les mots meurent sur sa langue alors qu'il le regardait fixement.</p><p>'Je t’aime,' dit-il simplement. Arthur pouvait le contempler pour toujours, son sourire, ses yeux et le contact de sa bouche, mais au lieu de cela, il saisit le col de sa veste et l'embrassa.</p><p>'T'aime aussi,' dit-il. 'Pour bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois.'</p><p>Alfred rit, juste pour eux, lumineux et beau. Il avait l'air terriblement satisfait de lui, les sourcils relevés et la bouche pressée pour arrêter un sourire ravi. Arthur ne put résister, et sous prétexte de remettre son col en place, il se pencha pour lui embrasser à nouveau le cou. La main libre d'Alfred lui caressa la joue alors qu'il s'éloignait et le rapprocha à nouveau, chuchotant dans ses cheveux comme un secret.</p><p>'Combien de temps puis-je t'avoir, darling?'</p><p>'Aussi longtemps que tu me voudras,' répondit Arthur. Il pouvait sentir son sourire lui répondre. 'Deux mois pour l'instant.'</p><p>Son sourire illuminait toute la ville, selon lui. 'Tu as pu choisir parmi tout le monde et tu me désires toujours. Nous sommes toujours en vie et nous rions dans un monde froid et <em>ça</em> vaut vraiment le coup.'</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Alfred souriait et était étourdi après avoir remis la voiture en place. Il s'assit à l'extérieur de la galerie pendant un moment, fredonnant une chanson d'Elvis à moitié mémorisée. Il resta allongé longtemps sur le trottoir chaud jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par des chaussures qui traînaient sur le trottoir et que Matthew s'arrêta devant lui.</p><p>'Alfred, putain d'idiot,' cracha-t-il, en colère comme il ne l'avait jamais vu, même lorsqu'ils étaient allés au match de hockey ensemble.</p><p>'Matt? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?'</p><p>'Tu le sais.' Il grogna et glissa une main sur son front, faisant se lever une étrange boucle. 'Tu...tu ne peux plus voir Arthur.'</p><p>'Quoi?' Alfred se releva si vite qu'il se râcla les paumes des mains, la colère grondant sous ses côtes. 'Matt, de quel putain de <em>droit</em>-'</p><p>'Ne te mets pas en colère contre <em>moi</em>,' grogna Matthew. Il se redressa et leva le menton, faisant à nouveau prendre conscience à Alfred de la largeur des épaules de son ami et de sa taille, juste un pouce au-dessus de lui. 'Tu t'es battu avec des hommes dans un bar.'</p><p>'Ils ont dit qu'ils n'auraient pas dû.'</p><p>'Je sais. Crois-moi.' Matthew avait l'air fatigué et stressé, les yeux pâles creusés. 'Ils t'ont dénoncé, Alfie.'</p><p>Le terme et le nom se sont enfoncés dans son estomac, froid comme du fer. Matthew avait l'air sombre.</p><p>'Tu dois retourner à la base.'</p><p>'Non,' dit-il automatiquement, en imaginant un plan fou pour prendre son bombardier et Arthur et s'envoler quelque part au loin. La main de Matthew se referma autour de son bras pour le ramener à la réalité.</p><p>'Je suis désolé.'</p><p>Il lui arracha son bras. Il ne voulait pas être brutal, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de penser qu'une heure auparavant, il embrassait la peau d'Arthur en faisant des promesses sur le siège arrière.</p><p>'Arthur le sait?' Sa voix sonnait creux. L'expression de Matthew brillait de douleur, et il se détourna.</p><p>'Il le sera.'</p><p>Alfred aurait préféré ne pas demander, ne pas être aussi ouvert et libre avec son cœur, même si cela lui semblait être sa seule façon d'être.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Jett était venu le lui annoncer un matin gris.</p><p>'Ils ont dénoncé ton pilote,' dit-il sombrement entre les mouvements pratiqués pour remplir un verre au communal quand personne d'autre n'est assez proche pour voir ou entendre. Le cœur d'Arthur devint froid et son assiette glissa de ses mains. Kiwi la rattrapa et la posa sur la table.</p><p>'Je suis désolé.'</p><p>'Les gars.' Son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. 'Les mecs qui-'</p><p>'Arthur.' Jett semblait exténué. 'Stop.'</p><p>'Non!' Les larmes lui piquent les yeux. Il voulait casser quelque chose, il voulait se mettre en colère, blesser quelqu'un et crier. C'était sa faute, entièrement sa faute. 'Alfred- <em>mon Alfred</em><em>, putain, ils</em>-'</p><p>'Arthur Kirkland, si tu ne te calmes pas, nous allons partir,' dit Kiwi. Il posa une main sur son bras. 'Nous avons réussi à passer aussi longtemps sans être incarcérés parce que nous savons ce qu'il faut faire. Ce qu'il ne faut pas montrer. Alfred n'est pas comme ça.'</p><p>'Va au diable.'</p><p>'Ce n'est pas cela que nous voulons. Nous allons t'aider.' Jett jeta un regard sur le Néo-Zélandais. 'Je t'en prie. Ecoute-nous. Les gens ont reconnu la Thunderbird dans l'Est quand tu t'es enfui. Les gardes l'ont également vu.'</p><p>'Qu'est-ce que tu dis?'</p><p>Jett le regarda d'un air calme. 'Nous avons un plan. Alfred sera en sécurité s'il ne joue pas le putain de héros pendant ton procès.'</p><p>'Et pour moi?' Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais c'était un poids qui le soulageait. Alfred. Alfred pouvait être sauvé de ses erreurs stupides à tête reposée.</p><p>'Tu vas partir en permission de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?' Jett sourit à moitié. 'On s'est donné du mal pour trouver le garde qui était là quand vous avez traversé. Connais-tu un certain officier Ludwig Beilschmidt?'</p><p>Arthur sourit et se sentit comme une personne aigrie et affamée. 'En effet, oui.'</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Il aurait souhaité mieux le prendre, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ou ne voulait pas, tout comme il était impossible de cesser d'être amoureux. Il restait dans sa chambre, sauf pour les exercices, et errait dans les rues, se saoulant avec tout sauf du bourbon, essayant d'arrêter de rêver aux quelques semaines ensoleillées. Les cheveux d'Arthur sentaient la pluie et les vieux livres et Alfred se coucha sur son lit et lut les poèmes jusqu'à ce que le papier soit doux comme du velours dans ses mains. Il lui écrirait des poésies s'il savait comment faire fonctionner ses méninges. Il lui ferait un monde s'il savait comment le forger à partir d'os de moineau et de cordes sensibles. Mais en fin de compte, il n'était qu'Alfred F. Jones, pilote de rêve, et c'était sa faute si Arthur partait.</p><p>Il restait désormais à la base avec son avion, passant ses paumes de main sur le corps argenté et lisse, imaginant le grondement énorme des moteurs qui lui transperçait les os. Il s'était tenu à l'écart d'Arthur, même si cela lui laissait un grand vide à l'intérieur. Lorsque les pas s'approchèrent derrière lui, il ferma les yeux et appuya une paume contre l'aile et tint les poèmes pliés dans sa poche, une partie lointaine de lui chantant encore des chansons oubliées.</p><p>'Jones.' Il pouvait entendre le dégoût et le regret qui s'y dégageaient. 'Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît.'</p><p>Les hommes qui marchaient à ses côtés ne lui étaient pas familiers. Ils marchaient avec une précision rigide malgré leur uniforme sévèrement taillé. Les uniformes allemands. Alfred regarda entre les quelques personnes qui l'escortaient, en serrant les lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de celui qui était à ses côtés et manqua de s'arrêter. Il reconnaîtrait ces yeux bleus aiguisés n'importe où.</p><p>Ludwig secoua minutieusement la tête et se retourna vers lui, la posture étant parfaite. Alfred suivit muettement, animé d'une colère mordante. Le bâtiment du siège social siégeait devant lui, et la peur et le ressentiment noués se sont finalement transformés en détermination. Ils ont beau le traîner en cour martiale, mais il ne pourra jamais oublier ce qu'il éprouvait.</p><p>Ils l'ont escorté jusqu'à la première petite pièce et lui ont discrètement demandé de s'asseoir. Alfred s'assit bruyamment, se délectant de la lueur d'irritation qu'il recevait.</p><p>'Savez-vous pourquoi nous vous avons appelé, Jones?'</p><p>Derrière l'homme, Ludwig secoua de nouveau la tête, un léger mouvement auquel il assista à peine. Alfred s'arrêta sur une affirmation provocante qui attendait sur sa langue et, la mordant avec force. Il ne connaissait pas Ludwig, pas complètement, mais il lui faisait confiance plus que quiconque dans la salle.</p><p>'Non.'</p><p>'Non?' Les sourcils de son commandant se sont levés dans ses cheveux. 'Vous ne pensez pas que se faire escorter par un groupe de militaires allemands mérite le respect?'</p><p>'Avec tout le respect que je vous <em>dois</em>, Sir.' Il fit un grand sourire, conscient que Ludwig le surveillait. 'Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir aujourd'hui.'</p><p>'Le nom d'Arthur Kirkland vous dit-il quelque chose?' Il fit glisser une lime sur la table et Alfred la ramassa avec un frisson d'excitation. Arthur n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée d'être pris en photo, les yeux vert brillant, agacés et magnifiques. Il scanna l'information, se sentant étrangement léger pour tenir en main le dossier d'une vie. Pourtant, ce n'était pas tout. Leur type d'amour n'était pas écrit.</p><p>Il déposa le dossier et le fit glisser à nouveau. Cela, il ne pouvait pas le nier, et il ne le voulait pas. Son amour était comme gravé sur sa peau, comme des constellations de promesses dans un vaste ciel.</p><p>'Nous sommes des compagnons de beuverie.'</p><p>'Compagnons.'</p><p>Le claquement des ongles de l'homme sur le comptoir poli était trop fort dans la pièce silencieuse. Alfred rencontra son regard neutre, le jouant seconde par seconde. Il voulait être bruyant et provocateur, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était pour Arthur.</p><p>'C'est tout?'</p><p>'Yes, sir.'</p><p>'Avez-vous des souvenirs de vos excursions avec Kirkland?'</p><p>Ludwig secoua encore la tête minutieusement, les yeux fixés sur le mur derrière lui. Alfred n'hésita pas à répondre, mais un pesant poids se développa dans son estomac.</p><p>'No, sir. Pas au-delà de quelques bars.'</p><p>'Jones.' Il se pencha en avant, ses yeux sombres s'animèrent. 'Vous êtes un pilote fantastique, vous savez. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Un enfant intelligent, né et élevé aux Etats-Unis. Un homme intelligent qui connaît les règles.'</p><p>Sa gorge était nouée, mais il força les mots. Il ne voulait pas faiblir. Il serait un héros, ici, dans cette cellule de béton, loin de tout ce qui mérite d'être vécu.</p><p>'J'espère que je suis comme ça, Sir.'</p><p>'Cinq ans de blagues. Avez-vous déjà entendu cette expression sur ce que les habitants de cette ville font lorsqu'ils pensent que personne ne les voit? Trois ans pour celui qui raconte la blague et deux ans pour celui qui rit. C'est aussi une punition courante pour d'autres choses invisibles.' L'homme tourna son stylo encore et encore, en regardant dans le dossier, sur une autre page. 'Jones, je suis sûr que vous piloterez à nouveau avec notre brigade de Berlin, une fois que ce... malentendu sera réglé. Ne me décevez pas.'</p><p>
  <em>La courbe de la bouche d'Arthur et les sons qu'il avait fait quand Alfred l'avait embrassé, le roi de la pluie et de la lumière stellaire, beau comme une constellation</em>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>Le monde vacillait. <em>Cela ne vaut-il pas la peine</em><em>, leur défiance, leur amour, tout cela tenu en haleine par ses paroles. </em>Alfred ferma les yeux, détestant chaque centimètre de ce qui les avait amenés ici, coupables et vidés et si, si fatigués.</p><p> </p><p>'Yes, sir.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les soldats furent congédiés et son commandant partit. Alfred se détendit presque jusqu'à ce qu'il remarquât que Ludwig était resté. Quelque chose battait dans sa tête vide, comme s'il était un <em>témoin</em>, mais avant même qu'il ait pu poser la question, l'homme se retourna vers lui.</p><p>'Écoute-moi,' dit-il, brusquement comme si ce n'était qu'un autre devoir. 'Tu n'es jamais allée à l'Est avec Arthur. Tu ne le connais pas comme tu le connais.'</p><p>Ils l'obligeaient à mentir.</p><p> </p><p>'Mais-' Mais il <em>ne pouvait pas</em>, il serait plus facile de lui demander d'oublier son propre nom.</p><p> </p><p>Ludwig le coupa à nouveau, les yeux bleus d'acier scintillant comme un aigle. 'Ne me <em>contredis</em> pas, Jones,' ordonna-t-il, mais Alfred avait depuis longtemps cessé de se préoccuper de tout sauf d'Arthur.</p><p>'Ils vont le jeter en prison, ils vont- ils vont convoquer <em>mon Arthur</em> en cour martiale-' Son Arthur, toute sa brillance et son humour dissimulé et leurs promesses d'une vie à observer les étoiles et à la poésie. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, sinon son monde entier s'effondrerait et brûlerait comme cette ville ou une bombe atomique.</p><p>'A moins que tu ne veuilles être incarcéré avec lui, tu ne joueras pas les idiots.'</p><p>'Je le veux!' chuchota Alfred, la voix se brisant, se sentant si jeune et stupide et inutile, vide et terriblement seul. 'Je l'aime.'</p><p>Ludwig fit une pause, et son expression parfaite ne s'adoucit pas, mais il y avait là un écho d'empathie. 'Je sais que tu le souhaites. Crois-moi.' Il avançait comme s'il voulait essayer de l'atteindre, mais il revint sur sa décision. 'Je suis désolé.'</p><p>Ce n'était pas suffisant. Alfred fermait les yeux et gardait les poèmes dans sa poche, en souhaitant et en priant qu'il ait fait quelque chose, n'importe quoi de mieux.</p><p>'Je l'aime,' répéta-t-il. Cela ne suffisait pas à exprimer tout ce qu'Arthur représentait pour lui, l'espace de soleil et de pluie qu'il avait sculpté dans sa poitrine, aussi vital que son cœur. Cela ne suffira jamais, jamais.</p><p>Il essuya ses larmes et lâcha les poèmes. Il devait être fort. Si c'était ce qu'Arthur voulait, si cela pouvait <em>les sauver</em>, il ferait tout et n'importe quoi. Il était Alfred fucking <em>Jones</em>, le héros, le héros d'Arthur, alors sûrement, sûrement il pourrait gagner sa place dans ce procès?</p><p>Les portes se sont ouvertes et il se dirigea vers son siège. Arthur était déjà assis dans la salle, ses yeux verts brillaient de dégoût et de fierté en regardant le public. Alfred sentait qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux de lui à nouveau. Il voulait courir vers lui et être <em>tout près</em> de ses battements de cœur et de sa voix, embrasser la pâle dispersion de taches de rousseur sur ses avant-bras.</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas. Il s'assit et essaya de respirer dans la chambre qui lui semblait plus liquide que gazeuse. Arthur le vit, et l'expression impartiale se transforma en quelque chose d'adorable et de doux. <em>Je t'aime</em><em>, dit-il, et </em><em>je t'aimerai toujours</em><em>.</em> Il y avait des excuses, mais Alfred ne pouvait pas s'en soucier. Il voulait seulement tout transmettre dans ce regard, combien il l'aimait, combien il était désolé pour tout cela.</p><p>Le juge se leva pour parler et Alfred se tourna vers lui, stabilisant sa respiration. Cela ne pouvait pas être plus difficile que de devenir pilote de bombardier.</p><p>'L'accusé, le fantassin Arthur Kirkland, est ici inculpé de grossière indécence incompatible avec les valeurs de l'armée britannique. Comment l'accusé plaide-t-il?'</p><p>Les mains d'Arthur se sont serrées en poings pendant une seconde seulement. Il releva le menton. Alfred <em>l'aimait</em>.</p><p>'Coupable,' dit-il dans le silence de la pièce, et le cœur d'Alfred s'arrêta net, balbutiant et douloureux, sans reprendre son souffle.</p><p><em>Non</em>.</p><p>Non. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Ils allaient gagner, et ce secret continuerait d'être exprimé dans des poèmes et des chuchotements, et tout devait bien se terminer. Tout prenait enfin un sens et Alfred pouvait crier et se maudire d'être un tel idiot. <em>Je suis désolé, mon amour</em>, essaya-t-il de dire.</p><p>Des murmures se sont élevés dans la chambre et Alfred baissa la tête sur sa poitrine et cessa de penser à quoi que ce soit.</p><p>'Est-il vrai que le défendeur a eu des relations avec un autre homme?'</p><p>'Oui,' dit Arthur. Il pouvait entendre le ricanement dans sa voix.</p><p>'Cet homme occupe-t-il un poste militaire?'</p><p>'Non, votre honneur.'</p><p>Une partie de la tension bourdonnante se dissipa. 'Le dimanche, l'accusé a été vu sortant d'un bar avec un autre soldat. Le premier lieutenant Alfred Foster Jones, de l'armée de l'air américaine.'</p><p>Alfred releva la tête et se força à parler de manière régulière et à y faire attention pour la première fois. Il ne les trahirait pas tous les deux d'une voix tremblante. Il jouerait le rôle, oui, il travaillerait dans cette terrible machine, mais il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.</p><p>'Vous êtes le lieutenant?'</p><p>'Oui, votre honneur.' Il était tellement, tellement fatigué.</p><p>'Si jeune pour être lieutenant,' s'interrogea le juge. 'Que s'est-il passé ce dimanche-là?'</p><p>'J'ai quitté le bar avec Kirkland et je l'ai suivi dans un autre bar. Après quelques verres, il est parti.'</p><p>'Quelle est votre relation avec le défendeur?'</p><p>
  <em>Il est à moi et je suis à lui et je l'aime, ainsi que son rire. Je pourrais me noyer dans la nuance de ses yeux et chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse, j'ai l'impression d'être une constellation.</em>
</p><p>'Nous sommes des compagnons de beuverie.'</p><p>'Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas suivi lorsqu'il est allé à l'Est?'</p><p>'Je voulais continuer à boire. Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce qu'il fait à part ça.'</p><p>'Savez-vous où il se rendait?'</p><p>'Non,' dit Alfred. Ses paumes lui brûlaient à l'endroit où il y enfonçait ses ongles, et il pensait qu'il allait bientôt saigner. Le juge I’étudia avec impartialité, manifestement plus intéressé par Arthur.</p><p>'Plus tard ce dimanche-là, l'accusé est entré dans l'Est au volant d'une Thunderbird 1955 distincte. Cette voiture vous appartient-elle, Jones?'</p><p>'Non, je l'emprunte. J'ai dit à Arthur comment l'emprunter.'</p><p>Satisfait, le juge se mit sur le côté.</p><p>'L'agent en service à ce moment-là a été appelé comme témoin.'</p><p>Il entendit Ludwig se lever et sa voix grave et plate, mais il ne put le regarder.</p><p>'Vous êtes de service le dimanche?'</p><p>'J'étais l'officier de service cette nuit-là. J'ai enregistré l'entrée de la Thunderbird dans l'Est à 8h40 et son départ à 11h. Les deux fois, le soldat britannique, Kirkland, était seul dans la voiture.'</p><p>Alfred voulait tous les haïr pour ce grand projet d'accuser Arthur de quelque chose dont il était tout aussi fautif, sinon plus, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas une chose dont on devrait accuser qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas un <em>crime</em>.</p><p>Il souhaitait désespérément que les choses soient différentes et qu'au lieu de cela, elles puissent sauver Arthur. Il était prêt à donner tout ce pour quoi il avait vécu. Il ne pourrait plus aimer son oiseau d'argent brillant sachant qu'Arthur ne l'attendrait pas quand il descendrait. Il ne pourrait plus aimer autant sa veste sans savoir aussi ce qu'elle donne autour des épaules d'Arthur et contre ses cheveux doux comme le sable.</p><p>'Nous considérons que l'accusation de grossière indécence portée contre le fantassin Arthur Kirkland est vraie. Le verdict est coupable.'</p><p>La chambre grondait. Alfred souffrait, horriblement, d'une manière profonde et douloureuse qu'il ne savait pas possible, un énorme vide intérieur sans espoir qui l'engloutissait. Il se recroquevillait sur lui-même et ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à des excuses qui arrivaient bien trop tard. Il abandonna.</p><p>
  <em>Arthur, mon chéri, mon amour, je suis vraiment désolé.</em>
</p><p>Quelque part dans la brume, une main lui effleurait doucement l'épaule. Alfred n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour la repousser.</p><p>'Je suis désolé,' grinça l'Australien. Alfred ne bougea pas, mais il lâcha prise.</p><p>'Ce n'est pas suffisant,' murmura-t-il. Il hocha la tête et recula respectueusement. Alfred n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal. Il n'avait rien voulu faire et il était complètement épuisé.</p><p>'Il est temps de partir, Jett,' dit une voix, et la présence apaisante disparut.</p><p>Une autre main saisit son épaule.</p><p>'Bon gars,' dit son commandant, visiblement fier. 'Comment tenez-vous le coup, Jones? Je suis vraiment désolé qu'ils vous aient accusé d'une telle chose. Je veux dire, comment ont-ils pu penser que vous étiez comme <em>lui</em>?<em>'</em></p><p>
  <span>Alfred détestait son contact, <em>détestait</em> la façon dont il parlait d'Arthur. Il avala tout ça en retour. 'Je vais bien, Sir,' dit-il. 'Je vais juste aller me reposer.'</span>
</p><p>'Prenez congé aujourd'hui,' conseilla son commandant. 'Ce n'est pas grave si vous êtes secoué. Ça a dû être un sacré événement.'</p><p>Alfred s'éloigna, étourdi et nauséeux, en fermant les yeux face aux lumières et aux regards indiscrets. Il aperçut Jett dehors, qui tournait dans la rue et se précipita pour lui prendre le bras, essayant de se stabiliser avant qu'il ne s'effondre.</p><p>'Arthur,' supplia-t-il. 'S'il te plaît, je dois le voir, où le gardent-ils?'</p><p>'Seulement en résidence surveillée pour l'instant, mais tu ne peux pas monter dans ses appartements,' dit Jett. 'Tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque maintenant, pas avant que nous ayons pu régler ce-'</p><p>'<em>Je m'en fous</em>,' grogna Alfred, et soudain toute sa colère éclata et il envoya Jett contre le mur, oubliant de rester calme, oubliant que l'homme avait gagné plus de combats de rue que quiconque, oubliant tout sauf le grand vide solitaire en lui où se trouvaient les yeux verts. 'Je m'en <em>fous!</em> Tu appelles ça régler quelque chose? Tu trouves que ruiner quelque chose de beau comme ça, c'est le <em>régler</em>? Blâmer Arthur pour quelque chose qui est entièrement ma faute, ma putain de faute depuis que je l'ai rencontré?' Il était réduit à néant, le monde se brouillait dans les larmes, chaque partie de lui était déchirée et ne laissait qu'une coquille vide. 'Personne ne m'a prévenu! Personne! J'aurais aimé que vous le fassiez, pour que je puisse prendre sa place, sa punition, n'importe quoi pour lui, pour toujours. Je donnerais le <em>monde</em> pour lui, tu ne comprends pas.'</p><p>Il le rejeta à nouveau et leva la main pour frapper, mais les sanglots éclatèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol, agenouillé dans les rues crasseuses de Berlin et attendant en <em>hurlant</em> que le monde s'écroule. Sa poitrine était en feu et sa tête enfumée, et tout ce qui se trouvait entre les deux n'était que souvenir.</p><p> </p><p>'Je comprends,' dit Jett, qui semblait autant fatigué que lui. 'Je connais.'</p><p>'Non,' s'étouffa Alfred, mais sa colère avait maintenant disparu, ne laissant que culpabilité et honte. Il se recroquevilla, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, le visage enfoui dans sa veste, chassant l'odeur de la pluie, des vieux livres et du thé. 'Je veux Arthur.'</p><p>'Je lui ferai bientôt part. Je te le promets.' Jett le releva et lui remit le col droit, pratiqué et efficace. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, Alfred le savait.</p><p>'Je suis désolé,' dit-il alors que Jett examinait les manches de sa veste.</p><p>'Tu n'as pas besoin de dire ça,' murmura-t-il. 'Les gens comme toi ne le pensent jamais.'</p><p>'Merci pour...votre aide.'</p><p>'J'aurais aimé que Kiwi et moi puissions faire plus.' Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient fortement assombris. Alfred lui saisit l'épaule, soucieux de lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'appréciait. Il se sentait épuisé, mais il pouvait au moins faire cela.</p><p>'Vraiment. Merci, Jett.'</p><p>Il souriait, fatigué mais encore large, la faible lueur du soleil scintillant sur la pichenette de sa tête. 'C'est ce que je fais.' Il lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule. 'Il est temps de partir. Fais-leur voir que tu es de retour à la base pour ce soir.'</p><p>Alfred retourna en titubant à la base, ignorant les regards, et s'effondra dans son lit. Il lisait les poèmes au clair de lune et rêvait d'Arthur, juste Arthur, de la façon dont sa peau sentait et de la façon dont il souriait. Il croyait, même si c'était stupide, que les choses iraient mieux un jour, mais il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de se battre pour cela comme il l'avait promis.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Arthur s'allongeait dans sa chambre, ou faisait les cent pas ou essayait de penser à autre chose que le présent. Ils le mettaient en résidence surveillée, mais ce n'était pas tout. <em>Si seulement nous étions encore autorisés à donner la peine de mort à des gens comme vous</em><em>, sifflait quelqu'un.</em> Il n'y pensait plus. Ce à quoi il pensait, c'était à ce qu'il allait arriver. Expulsion de l'armée, perte de son avenir, perte d'<em>Alfred</em>. Son Alfred, qui avait eu l'air si terriblement brisé pendant le procès d'une manière dont il ne devrait jamais avoir l'air. Mort, vide et immobile. Ce- c'était le moment le plus douloureux, celui qui lui faisait avoir besoin de quelque chose pour guérir la blessure intérieure.</p><p>Alfred. <em>Alfred</em><em>, brillant comme l'or, courageux, impétueux et beau. Arthur entendait parler de lui dans les rumeurs lorsque les gardes déposaient sa nourriture, et il s'accrochait à ces débris.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>L'espace vide dans ses bras où Alfred se tenait était la raison pour laquelle il ouvrit la bière que l'armée avait envoyée avec les rations et ne toucha pas au reste. Cela l'aida, il cessa de penser. Cela fit s'effacer le souvenir de la chaleur jusqu'à ce que tout soit métallique et froid comme il le méritait. Mon Dieu, il était idiot de penser qu'il pouvait avoir quelque chose d'aussi bien qu'Alfred sans le gâcher. Le seul vrai réconfort était qu'Alfred était en sécurité.</p><p> </p><p>Parfois, il rêvait d'yeux bleus ciel et de ce que dirait Alfred s'il voyait combien de bouteilles étaient empilées sur le comptoir, mais Arthur n'y pensait pas non plus.</p><p>Pendant un certain temps, dans le brouillard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ce n'était pas pareil que les gardiens, et il aurait dû être content, mais la bière aplatissait tout en épuisement et le sentiment d'être sale et indigne. Il la regarda fixement, se décida à quitter sa chaise et finit par trébucher.</p><p>Francis se tenait là. Arthur ne pouvait même pas éprouver une colère appropriée, seulement un dégoût fatigué.</p><p>'Oh. C'est toi, frog. C'est juste que les capitaines sont à ma porte depuis des heures. Pourtant, je pensais que tu aurais pu être…'</p><p>Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait cru que c'était Alfred. Il lui avait déjà fait assez de mal. Il ne voulait pas le revoir. Cette pensée lui faisait mal aussi.</p><p>'Où est Alfred?' Demanda Francis. Arthur fit une grimace, une nouvelle lance de douleur le transperçant. Sa main se tourna vers une bouteille pour l'étouffer, mais ils étaient de retour dans la chambre.</p><p>'Les commandants ne le laisseront pas partir. Ils s'occupent de son image ou quelque chose comme ça, et je comprends, mais…'</p><p>Mais il lui manquait comme le soleil. Francis s'approcha et il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, plus à lui-même qu'à l'autre homme.</p><p>'Pouvons-nous parler?'</p><p>'Je n'ai pas besoin d'être attrapé avec un autre homme dans ma chambre.' Il le laissa entrer malgré tout.</p><p>Il se rassit sur sa chaise. La fenêtre ouverte le faisait tousser, mais la nouvelle lumière brillait à travers les bouteilles d'ambre sur sa table.</p><p>'J'ai entendu parler de ton procès.'</p><p>'Et je suis sûr que tu as vu tous les mensonges qu'ils racontent à ce sujet.' Il ne voulait pas se soucier de ce qui se disait sur lui, mais cela lui faisait serrer les lèvres. Il reprit la bouteille, mais Francis la saisit soudainement et la jeta dans l'évier, ramassant les bouteilles sur toutes les surfaces qu'il put trouver. Arthur ne se rendit pas compte de la quantité de bouteilles qu'il y avait.</p><p>'J'en ai besoin,' murmura-t-il. Une démangeaison de peur due à la sombre douleur commençait au bout de ses doigts. L'alcool lui donnait un teint gris qu'il pouvait gérer.</p><p>'Non, tu n'en as pas besoin. Que penserait Alfred de toi?'</p><p>Arthur vit rouge tout à coup. Ses émotions enragées se sont réveillées et il se releva de sa chaise pour l'attraper.</p><p>'Comment oses-tu? Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, pas quand je suis à une semaine de perdre la seule bonne chose que j'ai jamais connue.'</p><p>La réalité étouffante de cette réalité grandissait en lui, mais cette fois, rien ne l'empêchait de le balayer comme une tempête et de le briser. Cela faisait mal, mais il y renonça. Ses phalanges étaient serrées.</p><p>'Je sais. Je sais, Arthur.' Francis fit la grimace devant la douleur et Arthur se laissa à nouveau aller, dégoûté par lui-même.</p><p>'Qu'en sais-tu?' Ses pensées tournaient en rond. Sa voix vacillait et basculait comme un oiseau aux ailes cassées. Il voulait Alfred mais il ne le méritait pas. 'Voici quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Voici quelque chose que tout le monde devrait savoir. J'ai menti. Nous avons tous les deux menti pour le sauver et je ne le regrette pas du tout.'</p><p>'Tu l'aimes.'</p><p>C'était la vérité, finalement. C'est ce qui les avait conduits ici.</p><p>'Bien sûr que oui. Je l'aime tellement, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté.' Il gesticulait l'air imbibé d'alcool et le déroulement inutilement cruel de son crime. 'Tout, tout vaut son bonheur. Je donnerais tout pour lui, mais pour ça, ce ne sera jamais suffisant.'</p><p>Il n'avait jamais été aussi bon ou courageux que lui, vraiment, son Alfred, mais il avait chanté pour lui, lui avait montré les étoiles et lui avait promis d'être son héros et cela, cela valait quelque chose. Arthur retomba sur sa chaise et se moqua du monde et de sa propre stupidité.</p><p> </p><p>'Mon Dieu, Francis. Je l'aime. J'aime un foutu Américain, et un pilote en plus, qui est la personne la plus énervante, incroyable, frustrante et <em>belle</em> du monde entier.' Il se laissa aller à penser à leurs nuits et à sentir chaque battement de cœur et à respirer l'amour. 'Il m'a appris à observer les étoiles, tu sais. J'avais espéré qu'après tout ça, nous pourrions...Je suppose que ça n'a plus d'importance, mais j'espérais récupérer ce livre de poésie que j'avais mis en gage pour lui.'</p><p>'Il a l'air bien pour toi.'</p><p>'Il mérite mieux que ce que je peux lui donner,' corrigea Arthur. Mais il se donnerait malgré tout.</p><p>Il nettoya la chambre après son départ, réfléchissant à des pensées sur le Canadien de Francis dont il avait parlé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre toque à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et cligna des yeux, surpris par Jett, qui portait une partie de sa boîte de fournitures. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais lorsque Jett partit, il s'attarda juste assez longtemps à fixer son uniforme dans le miroir près de la porte pour laisser un mot. La porte se referma et Arthur le ramassa avec empressement.</p><p><em>Nous te couvrirons. Demain, neuf heures quarante, c'est la relève de la garde. </em> <em>Va chercher ton Américain.</em></p><p>C'était signé avec un petit oiseau et avec ce qui ressemblait à un avion. Arthur le relit, enfin capable de respirer à nouveau. Il pouvait revoir Alfred une dernière fois.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Les halls étaient vides à neuf heures et demie. Arthur savait que tout le monde devait aller souper et il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il voie deux silhouettes familières par sa fenêtre se changer pour monter la garde. Il sourit.</p><p>Jett et Kiwi hochèrent la tête alors qu'il se dépêchait de sortir, le cœur battant. Kiwi salua paresseusement.</p><p>'Nous t'avons obtenu quelques heures,' dit-il. Ses yeux étaient vert clair, remarqua Arthur, et ils étincelaient lorsqu'il regardait Jett.</p><p>'Merci,' dit Arthur honnêtement, et se dépêcha de sortir. Il garda la tête haute et les gardes qui se trouvaient plus loin ne s'en rendirent pas compte.</p><p>Il courut à la galerie d'art, espérant et espérant, le cœur battant. Il contourna le coin et vit Alfred, son Alfred allongé sur le capot, le corps doré étendu, regardant le ciel. Sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'il puisse crier, et il se précipita vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps chaud, solide et parfait et les pressant l'un contre l'autre, haletant son nom et se sentant enfin à nouveau entier. Alfred restait sous le choc jusqu'à ce que sa prise se resserre et qu'il enfouisse son visage dans son cou, la voix se brisant en adoration, <em>Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, darling dear.</em></p><p> </p><p>'Tu es venu,' dit-il, presque incrédule.</p><p>'Bien sûr que je suis là. Tu sais que je devais, toujours, tout faire pour toi.'</p><p>Alfred retraça son visage et Arthur se laissa aller au contact. Ses mains étaient larges et chaudes alors qu'elles le rapprochaient et murmuraient dans ses cheveux.</p><p>'Je suis vraiment désolé,' s'étrangla-t-il. La chaleur se dissipa. Alfred le regardait avec des yeux brillants et terrifiés. 'Je voulais te sauver, j'aurais aimé pouvoir prendre ta place, j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à mentir. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toi? As-tu choisi cette voie?'</p><p>Et Arthur réalisa soudainement qu'il ne <em>savait </em>pas.</p><p>'Tu ne le- personne ne t'en a parlé?' demanda-t-il dans l'horreur croissante. Alfred battit des cils en larmes et secoua la tête. Arthur le rapprocha et l'embrassa partout, sur les joues, les paupières, le front et la bouche. 'Oh, Alfred, mon amour. C'est moi qui devrais être désolé.'</p><p>'Ils n'ont rien dit avant que je sois sorti de la chambre,' dit Alfred. Arthur sentit ses épaules trembler et embrassa sa tempe.</p><p>'Ce n'est pas grave. C'est bon, je te le promets, tout va bien maintenant.'</p><p>'Ce ne l'est <em>pas</em>,' insista-t-il. 'Que va-t-il t'arriver?'</p><p><em>Je suis beaucoup moins important que toi</em><em>, voulait dire Arthur. Il détourna le regard.</em> 'Ils vont me renvoyer de façon déshonorante.'</p><p>'Non,' dit-il, l'air paniqué.</p><p>'L'armée n'a jamais vraiment été ma vocation,' plaisanta à moitié Arthur. Alfred se calma momentanément.</p><p>'Que voulais-tu faire?'</p><p>Arthur n'y avait pas pensé depuis des années. 'Écrivain, peut-être? Ça n'a plus d'importance. Pas avec cette décharge dans mon dossier.' L'avenir était creux et pénible à imaginer, mais un peu moins avec Alfred à ses côtés.</p><p>'Je veux y remédier,' dit Alfred. 'Je veux tout arranger et faire du monde un endroit où ce genre de procès n'aura jamais lieu.'</p><p>Arthur soupira, l'aimant incroyablement, lui et son espoir. 'Vous, les Américains. Vous voulez toujours être les héros.'</p><p>'Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose.' Pendant une seconde, son Alfred retrouva son sourire arrogant, mais les jours pendaient encore. 'Je veux être avec toi. Je veux changer le monde avec toi. As-tu entendu parler du programme spatial?' Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. 'Nous pouvons changer le monde, Artie. Je trouve que ça vaut le coup.'</p><p>Tout le monde doit être stupéfait par Alfred à un moment ou à un autre, pensa Arthur, impressionné par son bel Américain.</p><p>'Le monde ne sera pas aussi facile. Il ne sera pas parfait non plus.'</p><p>'Je ne cherche pas la perfection.' Il enleva ses cheveux de son visage. 'Mais ça en est assez proche. On va s'en approcher, un jour.'</p><p>'Tous les Américains se pensent-ils invincibles, ou seulement toi?' Se moqua Arthur, sombrant dans ce rythme familier et <em>parfait</em>.</p><p> </p><p>'C'est seulement quand je suis près de toi,' dit Alfred sincèrement, bleu doré comme les étoiles et l'atmosphère. Arthur le regarda au lieu de répondre et le sourire d'Alfred changea. 'Oh, Arthur. Je peux?'</p><p>'Tout ce que tu désires,' dit-il, et il l'embrassa, et le monde redevint normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'une des mains d'Alfred se glissa sous son col pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, hésitant comme quelqu'un qui cherchait encore à savoir ce qui était <em>permis</em> et ce qui ne l'était pas, cartographiant les muscles et les endroits où sa colonne vertébrale s'incurvait. En l'embrassant, le monde devenait plus juste, mais il y avait maintenant une pointe de culpabilité en lui. Arthur détestait le fait que le procès ait même ruiné cette situation, et il essaya de la surmonter. Il fit glisser la veste militaire d'Arthur et la jeta sur le siège arrière, affamé de chaque partie de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'explorer. Ce serait leur dernière fois, maintenant ou jamais, mais ils étaient à la fois déchirés et rongés par de nouvelles douleurs.</p><p>'Tu me manques tellement,' chuchota doucement Alfred. 'À chaque fois que tu pars.'</p><p>'Tu me manques aussi, mon amour.'</p><p>Alfred trouva ses plaques d'identification, et elles s'entrechoquèrent entre ses doigts. Arthur le laissa détacher la chaîne et regarda les lettres usées. Elles ne disaient pas grand-chose, pas assez sur tout ce qu'Alfred lui faisait.</p><p>'Elles ne vaudront bientôt plus grand-chose,' dit-il, en fermant une main autour de la main d'Alfred et du métal. 'Tu penses que je devrais les jeter?'</p><p>Il secoua la tête, toujours pâle. 'Tu vas avoir des ennuis.'</p><p>'À combien d'autres problèmes pourrais-je être confronté?' Néanmoins, Arthur les remit dans sa poche, jouant avec la chaîne dans un amusement morbide. 'Je vais peut-être devenir écrivain chez moi. Prends un pseudonyme. C'est le seul métier qui m'acceptera.'</p><p>'Ne dis pas ça. Nous pouvons y remédier,' insista-t-il. Ses yeux captaient la lumière, grands et désespérés d'un espoir fou. 'Je pourrais dire que tout est de ma faute-'</p><p>'N'y pense même pas.'</p><p>'C'est vrai.'</p><p>C'est vrai, si Arthur y réfléchit, c'est sa faute d'être si beau, si intelligent et si lumineux, qui le poussait à essayer le bourbon, la musique et l'amour comme s'ils étaient de jeunes dieux. Mais ce n'était pas un crime. Il ne voulait pas que cela le soit.</p><p>'<em>Non</em>, Alfred. Je ne laisserai pas ça t'arriver.'</p><p>'Je peux-'</p><p>'Tu n'es pas <em>invincible!</em>' cria-t-il, les yeux piquant à cause de l'énervement. 'Pas de cette manière, même si tu te sens capable.'</p><p>Cela aurait été plus facile s'il avait crié en retour, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une acceptation tranquille dans ces yeux remplis de courage. Il connaissait Alfred, il aimait les promesses et les déclarations bruyantes, et ce que cela lui faisait ressentir de l'enlever. Il le savait, et cela lui faisait d'autant plus mal.</p><p>'Je ne peux pas,' répéta-t-il, en s'éloignant de ses bras chauds. Il voulait continuer à l'embrasser, mais tout semblait aller de travers. Le procès avait changé cela en quelque chose d'effrayant et de malsain. 'Je ne te laisserai pas être blessé.'</p><p>'Je suis déjà trop loin pour ça,' dit-il, sans la moindre trace de son humour habituel. Dix-neuf ans et habitué à regarder le monde s'écrouler et ne pas se relever.</p><p>Son Alfred, trop brave pour son propre bien, le cœur fait de poussière d'étoiles et de constellations prises pour un glorieux moment dans un verre. Il détournait le regard une seconde et il tombait comme une comète, se déchirant pour se libérer, se languissant toujours de plus en plus, heureux d'être brûlant.</p><p>Arthur se sépara brusquement. Il ne voulait pas faire cela. Il ne voulait pas. Le procès avait fait <em>quelque chose</em>, sali un morceau de lui que l'armée n'avait pas pu atteindre, la partie qu'Alfred avait sortie de lui.</p><p>'Je déteste ça,' dit Arthur plus fort, malade de voir à quel point ils ne pouvaient pas changer maintenant, combien de personnes avaient déjà été blessées, combien d'autres le seraient avant que tout ne soit terminé. 'Je <em>hais</em> ça, Alfred!'</p><p>Il hocha la tête, les yeux brillants et mouillés, et ce silence brisa la fragile barrière de sa poitrine qui retenait toutes ses craintes de guerre nucléaire et de bombardiers d'argent brillants, ainsi que le désir, l'amour et la douleur des beaux garçons américains qui tenaient les commandes. Il faisait entièrement confiance à Alfred. Il n'appuierait pas sur la gâchette, mais quelqu'un d'autre le ferait.</p><p>Alfred avait une façon de lui faire voir le monde en haute définition comme jamais auparavant, et il était terriblement, douloureusement conscient de la possibilité d'une guerre nucléaire, et du nombre d'innocents qui paieraient le prix de leurs décisions. 'Parce que nous n'aurons jamais la paix dans le monde. Nous sommes tous trop passionnés et trop stupides pour parvenir à la paix ne serait-ce qu'une <em>seconde</em>- nous sommes des salauds imprudents et insouciants et nous allons tous nous bombarder les uns les autres en poussière un jour, n'est-ce pas?'</p><p>'Arthur-'</p><p>'Et toi!' Arthur encadra le visage d'Alfred avec ses mains, essayant de capturer cette expression horrible, effrontée et ignorante, mais elle se transformait sans cesse en tristesse, en déchirement et en tendresse. Son amour devint torride et étouffant dans sa gorge, le poussant à se pencher en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts soient pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs respirations et leurs battements de cœur communs s'entremêlant et le tirant à part jusqu'à des connexions nerveuses éclairées électriquement. 'Tu en es le foutu <em>exemple</em>. Tu es bruyant et imprudent et- et tu ne te soucies pas de ce que les autres peuvent dire. Tu ne peux pas prendre une allusion pour sauver ta vie. Tu vas changer le <em>monde</em> entier, Alfred, et tu es mon héros.' Il le serrait plus fort, grelottant en larmes, embrassant les promesses de sa bouche. 'Tu es mon héros, Alfred. Je t'aime.'</p><p>'Je le serai toujours. Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi.' Il lui embrassa le cou, les jeunes épaules se brisant sous les poids du monde. 'Toujours, darlin', je te promets, je t'aime tellement. Je vais te rendre si heureux un jour.'</p><p>Cette fois-ci, quand ils se sont embrassés, c'était pour tous les jours où ils ne l'avaient pas fait, désespérés et maladroits. Alfred gémit, et étouffa la fin comme s'il en avait honte. La chaleur faisait frissonner le bout des doigts d'Arthur.</p><p>'Tu le fais déjà.'</p><p>'Vraiment?' Il pressa leur nez l'un contre l'autre, les cils lui chatouillant la joue. Il pouvait entendre le bruit sourd des larmes dans sa gorge. 'C'est super, Artie. Vraiment bien.'</p><p>Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules d'Alfred pour le tirer plus près et trouva ses propres plaques d'identification. Il se serait arrêté pour les admirer, mais Alfred les balaya.</p><p>'Elles ne sont pas importantes.' Le métal capta la lumière du soleil couchant, le nom imprimé y formait une chaleur familière. On ne pouvait vraiment pas trouver de nom plus américain, ou qu'il aimait plus maintenant.</p><p>'Elles ne le sont pas.' Il donna une tape sur le col de laine de sa veste. 'Mais ça? Je pense que ça te convient.'</p><p>'Elle te convient aussi.' Il fit un clin d'œil. 'lmagine si tu avais été un pilote de la RAF comme tu me l'as dit. Tu en aurais une similaire.'</p><p>'Quand te l'ai-je dit?' Demanda affectueusement Arthur. 'Et j'en aurais eu une plus belle.'</p><p>'Quand tu étais ivre.'</p><p>'Évidemment. Je suppose que je ne t'ai pas aussi dit que j'avais un faible pour tes yeux?'</p><p>'Tu les aimes?' demanda-t-il avec joie.</p><p>'Keats écrivait des poèmes sur eux.' Chaque baiser qu'ils partageaient faisait monter la chaleur dans sa poitrine et ronronnait. 'Et cette rockstar avait un œil bleu, tu sais. Bowie.'</p><p>'Tu ne me l'avais pas dit à ce moment-là,' ajouta Alfred. 'Mais j'aime bien la tournure que prennent les choses maintenant.'</p><p>'Tu le voudrais. Je ferais mieux de faire attention à ne pas te donner plus d'ego, mon amour.' Il lui embrassa le front. 'Tu es un Américain fier et beau.'</p><p>Il ricana et se rapprocha. 'Tu peux continuer. Je te laisserais me dire ces choses n'importe où. Je veux te montrer le monde entier.'</p><p>'Pourquoi ce besoin insatiable du monde? Pourquoi désires-tu tout autant?'</p><p>'Je te l'ai dit,' dit Alfred, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale. 'C'est parce que tu mérites tout.'</p><p>Arthur l'embrassa à nouveau. '<em>Alfred</em>.'</p><p>'Quoi? C'est vrai. C'est vrai depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je t'ai vu et j'ai pensé qu'<em>il mérite qu'on lui montre tout ce que ce monde a à offrir. </em>Et j'avais raison.'</p><p>'Tu es ridicule,' lui dit-il, adorant tout, embrassant son nez et le creux de sa gorge et de sa bouche. 'Je voudrais voir le monde avec toi. Après tout ça.'</p><p>'N'est-ce pas ce que nous avons toujours fait? Nous avons juste continué à nous promettre de nous revoir?'</p><p>'Promets-moi quelque chose maintenant,' défia-t-il. 'Promets-moi qu'il n'y aura pas de guerre. Que vous n'en déclencherez pas. Tu dois rester ici, mon amour, et t'assurer de ça. Je veux pouvoir te revoir, ici à Berlin, et savoir que nous n'avons pas tout gâché. C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire.'</p><p>Il inclinait la tête, le soupçon de son large sourire habituel revenant enfin. 'Je te le promets. Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas le réaliser.'</p><p>'Je le sais.'</p><p>'Je pense…' Il regarda sur le côté, les oreilles rouges. 'Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de cette ville.'</p><p>'Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'aimer plus que moi.'</p><p>Il rit enfin correctement, de cette façon merveilleuse et désastreuse dont Arthur rêvait, et c'est comme si le soleil revenait. 'Nan, tu es mon seul et unique, Artie. Ne t'inquiète pas.'</p><p>Arthur sourit, satisfait au moins de cela. La chaleur se répandait encore dans son cou à cause du sourire d'Alfred, et il serrait sa main.</p><p>'Je veux me souvenir de cette soirée,' dit-il avec fermeté. Alfred fit un signe de tête brusque, une fois, puis, comme par accord silencieux, ils se sont glissés sur le siège avant tandis qu'Alfred embrayait la voiture et se mettait à rouler partout et nulle part. Quelque part plus loin. Quelque part pour eux.</p><p>Les mains d'Arthur furent enfoncées dans son pantalon alors que la voiture ronronnait. Son cœur battait la chamade et il était soudain incroyablement nerveux. Le profil d'Alfred était ensoleillé, et il ne pouvait subitement exprimer aucune de ses émotions enchevêtrées à l'intérieur. Il <em>voulait</em> simplement Alfred, tout entier.</p><p>Lorsqu'ils se sont finalement arrêtés, ils ont tous deux grimpé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture dans l'urgence. Arthur essaya d'enlever ses chaussures pour éviter d'érafler les sièges, mais ne réussit qu'à en enlever une avant qu'Alfred ne l'embrasse à nouveau.</p><p>'Alfred,' haleta-t-il lorsqu'ils se rompirent, s'agrippant à sa veste molle et usée, le sang ne faisant qu'un tour. 'Nous allons...?'</p><p>'Si tu le veux,' dit-il. Les vitres de la voiture s'assombrissaient avec la condensation, et dans la pénombre, ses traits brillaient, doux de désir et d'amour et d'une hésitation qui ne lui avait jamais convenu. 'Est-ce que tu- tu voudrais? Avec moi?'</p><p>'Et bien, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre avec qui je le ferais?' Le taquina Arthur, qui a finalement réussi à enlever son autre chaussure. Sa veste militaire était toujours là où il l'avait jetée, et elle était froissée sous son dos, s'enfonçant inconfortablement dans ses omoplates. Il s'assit, attrapa son visage et passa ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux en fils d'or. Les mots lui restaient en travers de la gorge à cause d'une vieille peur, mais il les murmura contre les lèvres d'Alfred. 'Oui, je te veux.'</p><p>Alfred l'embrassa, longuement et tendrement, et déposa sa veste de bombardier sous le dos d'Arthur.</p><p>'Est-ce que c'est confortable?' S'interrogea-t-il, sa nervosité transparaissant dans chaque mouvement. C'était du cuir souple, porté avec souplesse. Arthur connaissait sa veste, la sensation et l'odeur du bourbon et de la chaleur. La veste lui allait bien, mais il était encore jeune et l'ourlet lui frôlait la taille.</p><p>Arthur respirait le cuir et le soleil et admirait chaque trait de lui. C'était un pilote parfait, qui brillait comme il le faisait, mais pas ce soir. Pas ce soir, pensa Arthur avec plus qu'une note de fierté. Ce soir, Alfred n'était pas un soldat. Il était tout à lui.</p><p>'C'est bon.'</p><p>Les yeux d'Alfred étaient flous, et il regardait Arthur de haut en bas, les mains se baladant avec révérence sur son corps. Pendant un instant, ils ne firent que se toucher, Arthur admirant les muscles de ses épaules et la courbe de ses hanches. Quand Alfred se pencha pour embrasser le creux de son épaule, il put voir dans la sueur le reflet de velours de sa clavicule. Il devrait être gêné par lui-même, embrassant dans une voiture comme un adolescent, mais il ne l'a pas été. Il voulait Alfred, simplement et sans fin.</p><p>'Enleve ça,' murmura-t-il, et Alfred retira rapidement son maillot de corps. Ses plaques de chien s'entrechoquent contre sa poitrine nue, l'argent contre l'or, et Arthur le suit. La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, peau contre peau, Alfred haleta et Arthur oublia son propre nom pour se souvenir de ce son. Les vitres s'embuaient davantage et Alfred tâtonnait à l'avant pour faire coulisser le toit du cabriolet, juste assez pour que les étoiles se montrent et brillent sur lui. C'était une nuit chaude.</p><p>'Je te veux,' souffla Alfred. Chaque bruit était amplifié à l'intérieur de la voiture, le ciel entier s'ouvrait et les attendait. 'S'il te plaît. Je peux?'</p><p>Arthur acquiesça, les mots se perdirent. 'Tu as quelque chose? N'importe quelle crème, ou…'</p><p>'Il y a un pot à l'avant.' Alfred se retira à contrecœur pour le chercher, et finit par trouver un petit pot.</p><p>Il le déposa en lui serrant la main, regardant le corps d'Arthur comme si c'était un objet de culte. Quand Arthur se redressa pour lui toucher le visage, il embrassa la paume. Ses cils étaient gorgés de larmes.</p><p>'Je t'aime, Artie,' dit-il. Son corps se cambra sur le sien, et Arthur étendit ses mains contre les muscles de sa poitrine, l'ondulation de ses côtes.</p><p>'Je t'aime aussi.' Il se maintenait à ses épaules comme il s'y était préparé. Alfred l'embrassait tout au long, lui demandant constamment si c'était trop, si ça faisait mal. Arthur l'apaisa, le cœur complètement perdu par ce garçon doux et brillant. Il était tout ce qui rendait le monde beau, tout ce qui faisait que ce temps en valait la peine.</p><p>'Je suis prêt,' le rassura-t-il. 'C'est bon, mon amour, tu peux y aller.'</p><p>Alfred attira son regard et l'embrassa, féroce, maladroit et désireux. Il gémit, brutal et finalement, finalement libéré, alors qu'ils se connectaient.</p><p>'Arthur,' haleta-t-il. 'Oh, mon Dieu, Arthur. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.'</p><p>Arthur pouvait goûter au sel et Alfred à la nuit. Tout ce qui existait, c'était eux et leur amour, et la façon dont les étoiles scintillaient dans les cheveux d'Alfred comme s'il était un prince des constellations. Partout où ils se touchaient, des feux d'artifice éclataient sous la peau d'Arthur, et il déclarait son amour à Alfred de toutes les manières possibles, en poésie, en halètements et avec ces mots simples et merveilleux. <em>Je t'aime, je t'aime.</em></p><p> </p><p>La nuit s'étendit derrière Alfred, sombre contre son or et son bleu. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, et presque par surprise, Arthur se leva pour les effacer, sentant l'humidité sur ses propres joues.</p><p>'Tu pleures,' dit-il, agréablement choqué que sa voix soit rauque et si visiblement adoratrice. Alfred secoua la tête, les cils étincelants de larmes, souriant comme le soleil et d'une vie meilleure.</p><p>'Tu sens si bon,' murmura-t-il. 'Et je t'aime tellement. Je suppose que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.'</p><p>Son Alfred paraissait vraiment invincible avec la façon dont il pouvait se perdre et se retrouver dans Arthur et l'art et Berlin, encore et encore. Mais la guerre nucléaire allait le briser, le faire voler en éclats et il n'y aurait aucun moyen de le guérir, mais Arthur n'avait jamais vu personne avec plus de détermination pour se reconstruire. Et quel meilleur endroit pour le faire que cette ville? L'avant-garde, c'est ce qui courait maintenant dans les rues au lieu du sang. La création de quelque chose de nouveau. La guérison après les guerres.</p><p>'Je t’aime,' dit Alfred. Il encadra son visage, et sa poitrine où son pouls battait la chamade, passa une main sur la nuque où ses baisers avaient laissé des traces. 'Tout ça. Tout de toi. Tu représentes beaucoup pour moi.'</p><p>Arthur ne pouvait s'accrocher qu'à lui. Comment pourrait-il être capable d'exprimer tout ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant cette nuit? Il l'aimait de mille façons. Il aimait la façon dont il lui avait montré l'observation des étoiles, l'ombre de ses yeux, et la façon dont il parlait quand il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'eux deux. Il aimait Alfred F. Jones plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le dire.</p><p>'Quand tout ça sera terminé,' dit-il. 'Je veux être avec toi.'</p><p>Alfred se calma momentanément. 'Artie? Tu veux dire...?'</p><p>'Oui, je te veux. Je veux rester avec toi. Aussi longtemps que tu me voudras.' Il avala la boule dans sa gorge et embrassa ses cheveux. 'Je t’aime.'</p><p>'J'aimerais beaucoup,' dit-il doucement. Son sourire s'illumina. 'J'aimerais vraiment ça, Artie.'</p><p>Il pouvait sentir le pouls d'Alfred marteler contre sa peau. Il ne savait pas de quoi étaient faits les cœurs, mais ce devait être quelque chose de vraiment merveilleux à briser et à aimer encore et encore et si <em>profondément</em>. C'était une chose merveilleuse, un miracle comme l'observation des étoiles et un garçon fait de comètes, de poussière d'étoiles et de haute atmosphère. Il voulait passer mille autres nuits sous les étoiles avec Alfred à ses côtés et les voir se refléter.</p><p> </p><p>Il sentit d'abord la fin d'Alfred, entendit le gémissement de son nom, mêlé de louanges, d'attentions et de promesses comme ils le faisaient depuis si longtemps. Sa main portée sur son joystick s'enroula autour de lui et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, tremblantes et parfaites. Arthur chuchotait son nom alors qu'il bascula dans le flou parfait et, ridicule, merveilleux, il pensait pouvoir entendre leurs cœurs chanter en retour vers l'univers.</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient allongés là, dans la pénombre, haletants et complètement épuisés. Arthur prit Alfred dans ses bras et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux.</p><p>'Tu le penses vraiment?' chuchota Alfred, trop rauque pour être plus fort. Sa main caressa les cheveux en sueur d'Arthur. 'Sur le fait de vouloir être avec moi après ça?'</p><p>'Bien sûr.'</p><p>Il sentit son sourire, la vague de bonheur dans tout son corps. 'Je veux être avec toi, moi aussi.'</p><p>'Ce sera la dernière fois que nous aurons à nous dire au revoir de cette façon,' Promit Arthur.</p><p>'Ça a l'air sympa.' Il hocha la tête contre son cou, souriant d'un sourire privé et merveilleux. 'Vraiment sympa.'</p><p>Soudain, il se tut et inclina la tête vers le ciel. Arthur le regarda avec lui, ne voyant que des nuages qui voilaient les étoiles.</p><p>'Il va pleuvoir,' dit Alfred. Arthur ferma les yeux et inspira, ne goûtant qu'à la nuit et à eux-mêmes.</p><p>'Comment le sais-tu?'</p><p>'Attends et regarde.' Il sourit.</p><p>Ils ne tardèrent pas plus d'une minute à attendre que le ciel se déchire et que la pluie se déverse, faisant rouler le corps d'Alfred et s'accumulant dans les creux de ses muscles, faisant friser ses cheveux hors de sa peau. Il rit avec exubérance et ouvre les bras pour l'accueillir.</p><p>'Je te l'avais dit,' annonça-t-il, en donnant l'impression d'avoir gagné un pari, incroyablement fier de lui. 'C'est une rupture de nuage. On les retrouve chez moi. Je peux te montrer un jour.'</p><p>Il referma le toit avant qu'ils ne soient trop frigorifiés, et les enveloppa tous les deux dans sa veste. Allongé dans la chaude Thunderbird, les doigts dans les cheveux et Alfred traçant des motifs dans le bas de son dos, Arthur n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Bientôt, il devra repartir, et ils le renverront chez lui, loin d'Alfred et de Berlin. Mais pas encore. Pour l'instant, les étoiles se faufilaient par la fenêtre, la pluie tambourinait sur le toit, et il suivait les gouttelettes d'eau qui roulaient sur la poitrine d'Alfred.</p><p>'Foutus Américains,' dit-il avec affection. Alfred rit et l'embrassa à nouveau.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils sont rentrés en voiture. Arthur conserva les traces de chaleur aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, mais finalement Alfred s'éloigna avec un dernier baiser à la clavicule pour les nettoyer du mieux qu'il pouvait et redémarrer la voiture, en passant par les flaques d'eau dans les rues. Les essuie-glaces balaient la pluie, et leurs mains restent unies entre les sièges.</p><p>'Je pense que je sais enfin comment le dire. Sur les raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas pu déclencher une guerre,' dit Alfred après un long moment. 'Pourquoi personne ne devrait le faire.'</p><p>Arthur remua comme s'il se réveillait de son sommeil. 'Dis-moi.'</p><p>Alfred demeura silencieux pendant un certain temps, les cils battant à mesure qu'il cherchait ses mots. 'Imagine être sur le terrain,' dit-il après une longue pause, lentement et délibérément. 'Lorsque je m'entraînais pour ça, ils ont mentionné le temps qu'il faut pour faire exploser une bombe après qu'elle ait été larguée. Combien de temps il faudrait à quelqu'un pour accepter que tout soit fini. C'est... c'est un peu moins d'une minute, je pense.' Ses yeux brillaient à nouveau de larmes. 'Comment ça se passerait dans une ville comme celle-ci? De voir les avions s'envoler, de regarder les gens au milieu d'eux, de savoir qu'on ne peut pas courir. Les gens qui paient pour une guerre comme celle-ci ne sont pas des soldats. Ce sont juste des gens. Des gens qui attendent la fin. Des gens que nous pouvons effacer en une seconde, des <em>millions</em> de gens, et tout ce qu'ils ont connu et fait. Toute l'architecture, la musique, la peinture, les artistes en attente, les gens amoureux, les gens qui n'ont plus le choix, tous disparus. Tous détruits, toute trace de leur passé et de leur avenir, à cause d'une personne, d'un choix.'</p><p>On ne pouvait rien répondre à cela. Ils se sont tenus la main dans un silence et sont rentrés à la base d'Arthur, attendant jusqu'à ce que les étoiles aient presque disparu.</p><p>'Je suis désolé,' répète Alfred, la tête penchée en arrière contre le siège, les yeux brillants de larmes. 'J'aimerais pouvoir être ton héros, Artie.'</p><p>'Tu le resteras toujours.' Il laissa Alfred appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Il fouilla dans sa veste avec sa main libre et trouva leur photo d'il y a si longtemps.</p><p>'Je veux te donner la mienne avant que tu ne partes,' admit-il. 'Tu pourras donc- si tu le veux te souvenir de moi.'</p><p>Arthur accepta, la retournant dans ses mains, traçant les lignes d'Alfred jetant ses bras et souriant. Il brillait toujours autant à ses côtés, une supernova dans un nuage. Il la glissa soigneusement dans la poche de sa chemise, au-dessus de son cœur.</p><p>'Je me souviendrai toujours de toi,' promit-il. 'Donne-moi la tienne. Je vais t'écrire mon adresse.'</p><p>Les yeux d'Alfred s'écarquillèrent, et Arthur détourna le regard, les oreilles rougissantes. 'Je ne veux pas dire que tu dois écrire ou- ou visiter. En fait, peut-être que tu ne devrais pas écrire, ils n'ont pas besoin d'une autre raison pour-'</p><p>'Je viendrai te revoir,' promit Alfred, en pressant ses lèvres sur sa main, toujours aussi jeune, intelligent et sérieux. 'Je te l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas? Je veux être avec toi une fois que je serai enfin parti d'ici. Hors de tout ça pour toujours. Et je t'écrirai aussi souvent que possible, par les lettres de Mattie ou par tout autre moyen.'</p><p>'J'aimerais bien,' murmura Arthur. Il écrivit son adresse et Alfred la fixa du regard, en hochant la tête.</p><p>'Je me suis inscrit pour un an seulement à Berlin,' dit-il, souriant comme le soleil qui se cache, la voix vacillant sur l'amour et les larmes. 'Je te retrouve au square à Londres, d'accord? Le 18 août. Je te le promets. Je prendrai mon bombardier pour te rejoindre s'il le faut. Je rentrerai à la maison, chez toi, et je t'emmènerai à la campagne pour observer les étoiles, et je t'achèterai autant de bourbon que tu voudras.'</p><p>'Je te soutiendrai, mon amour,' murmura Arthur, à demi inquiet. Alfred rit et embrasse sa joue, ses paupières et ses lèvres. 'T'aime. Je t'aime, Alfred.'</p><p>'Je t'aime aussi,' murmura-t-il. 'Mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement. Trop, et c'est bon, si bon. C'est exactement ce que je veux.'</p><p>Alfred était un héros pour lui. Alfred lui avait montré un amour qui attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, qui pétillait encore entre leurs cœurs chantants. Arthur le serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Pas comme un au revoir, mais comme une promesse à son beau pilote ensoleillé, qu'il s'était retrouvé de mille façons à Berlin.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Ils le dépouillèrent de son uniforme militaire dans la matinée. Arthur était heureux de s'en débarrasser d'une certaine manière. C'était comme si il perdait quatre ans de sa cachette. Il rassembla ses quelques affaires et garda la tête haute en entrant dans l'enceinte. Au loin, il aperçut Jett et Kiwi qui le regardaient, et Jett leva son verre dans un salut silencieux.</p><p>Ils I'embarquèrent dans I'avion qui retournait à Londres et Arthur regarda par le hublot, les yeux rivés sur les bombardiers argentés jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent eux aussi. De cette hauteur, à hauteur de bombardier, il ne pouvait pas voir les gens, seulement la façon dont les deux moitiés de Berlin scintillaient de différentes teintes comme un cœur fendu en son milieu. Il était plus facile d'oublier les gens qu'on pouvait blesser d'ici, mais Alfred ne voulait pas.</p><p>Il se pencha en arrière et toucha la photo sur son cœur avec un sourire, et commença à compter les jours jusqu'au mois d'août. Curieux qu'en quelques mois, son travail militaire ait pu passer de son seul espoir à quelque chose dont il était si soulagé de s'être débarrassé. Ici, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Alfred brillait comme la haute atmosphère et le soleil pur. Il était <em>libre</em>, et l'avenir était ouvert comme jamais auparavant.</p><p>C'<em>était</em> l'époque de l'avant-garde, supposa-t-il.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>La ville de Berlin semblait plus vide sans Arthur. Alfred vérifiait son calendrier et l'espace vide à l'intérieur de lui se fendit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des jours qui le séparaient encore de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur l'avait changé à bien des égards, et la vie qu'il avait menée auparavant lui semblait désormais impossible- insouciante et imprudente de la quantité de pouvoir à sa portée, de la quantité de personnes qui peuvent vous blesser et vous renforcer simplement en existant. Il lisait un poème en ville alors qu'il cherchait une citation à raconter à Arthur, et cela lui est revenu. Il voulait que les gens sachent qu'Arthur vivait et respirait dans le même monde que lui. <em>Je t'aime, je t'aime</em>, pensa-t-il encore, et il enleva le calendrier.</p><p> </p><p>Il passait trop de temps dans ses appartements maintenant, ou au bar où il avait rencontré Arthur pour la première fois, à boire des Tennents. Il se sentait uniquement mieux avec Matthew, mais son ami semblait avoir eu des ennuis encore plus graves pendant qu'il s'occupait de son procès.</p><p> </p><p>Un soir, il est arrivé en titubant dans sa chambre, couvert de sang, et Alfred le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Matthew bafouillait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas à propos des enfants de l'Armée rouge, les sourcils froncés, les yeux enflés. Alfred pouvait entendre les chuchotements dans le hall d'où il venait, mais il ne voulait pas savoir comment il avait été blessé. Matthew était aussi son ami. Alfred voulait faire au moins une chose héroïque pour quelqu'un. Sauver quelqu'un, même si ce n'était pas Arthur.</p><p>Il l'installa sur son canapé et le nettoya du mieux qu'il put. Il y avait une étrange trace de haine dans ses yeux, un désespoir creux dans ses paroles, et Alfred souhaitait qu'il se réveille et qu'il redevienne lui-même.</p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit toquer à travers le hall et ouvrit la porte. Un homme se tenait là, les yeux écarquillés et pleins d'un amour et d'une douleur si poignantes que la gorge d'Alfred semblait serrée. Il se voyait se refléter là, son amour pour Arthur.</p><p>'Alfred?' demanda l'homme, les mains se serrant à l'ourlet de sa chemise. C'était étrange de penser que d'autres personnes connaissaient son existence, mais uniquement par le fait qu'il était un pilote et par son procès, et non par Arthur et lui, par l'observation des étoiles et par l'amour. Ses plaques d'identification de chien étaient froides contre sa poitrine.</p><p>'C'est moi. Je suppose que tu as entendu, hein?' Il essaya de sourire. 'Tu cherches Mattie?'</p><p>Il hocha la tête, plus qu'à moitié cassé. Alfred le fit entrer.</p><p>'Il est ici. Il est en mauvais état. Fais attention à lui.' Il regarda l'homme de haut en bas, notant la douleur et la dévotion dans ses yeux, et pensa qu'il savait qui il était. 'Je sais que tu le feras.'</p><p>'Comment le sais-tu?'</p><p>Alfred sourit, pour son propre espoir et sa mémoire. 'Mattie m'a parlé de quelqu'un qui était tout pour lui. Il y a longtemps, on le sent. La façon dont…' Il avala, la douleur revenante vive et étouffante. Il ne semblait toujours pas réaliste qu'Arthur puisse simplement disparaître. 'La façon dont Artie représente pour moi.' Il la chassa pour l'instant et lui adressa son sourire. 'Ton nom est Francis?'</p><p>Il avait l'air détruit et reconstruit par son amour, et la façon dont il se penchait vers Matthew était révérencieuse.</p><p>'C'est ça.'</p><p>Alfred les laissa seuls. Il savait que Matthew serait entre de bonnes mains pour lui. Il attendit qu'ils partent pour retourner au bar du Cuckoo's Egg. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal.</p><p> </p><p>Il buvait, attendait et <em>attendait</em>, comme toujours, quand Ludwig traversait le bar pour le rejoindre, les yeux vifs et durs comme de l'acier. Il s'assit en face d'Alfred, et cela le réveilla d'une manière qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis qu'Arthur était parti. Avant même qu'il ne puisse demander pourquoi il était là, Ludwig lui ordonna de le suivre.</p><p> </p><p>'De quoi s'agit-il?' Demanda-t-il après qu'ils se soient arrêtés dans une rue adjacente. Ludwig semblait... détruit et terriblement vivant en même temps, brûlant d'une énergie redoutable à peine maîtrisée.</p><p>'J'ai besoin de ton aide.'</p><p>De toutes les personnes qui lui ont dit cela, Alfred ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ludwig soit l'un d'entre eux. Il avait un pressentiment de plus en plus fort sur ce qu'il allait advenir.</p><p>'Écoute,' interrompit-il, déjà fatigué. 'Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas continuer à me rappeler ce qui s'est passé. Je m'en rappelle trop souvent.'</p><p>L'officier leva un sourcil, la lèvre se recourbant légèrement. 'Tu seras bientôt débarrassé de moi. Je dois passer le barrage de contrôle.'</p><p>D'un battement de cœur, il s'entendait convaincre Arthur de le faire, et le repoussait. Une partie de lui voulait se précipiter dans ce plan fou, mais il n'osait pas. Il n'osait plus.</p><p>'Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne veux plus causer de problèmes, sinon ce sera bientôt mon procès.'</p><p>'Tu me <em>dois</em> bien ça, Jones,' grogna Ludwig, empoisonné par la douleur, et Alfred lui montra ses dents, sa blessure et sa perte en sang.</p><p>'Je ne te dois rien. Tu t'attends à ce que je te sois reconnaissant- d'avoir piégé Arthur? Pour l'avoir renvoyé? Pour avoir ruiné la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais connue?' Les mots se sont échappés dans des halètements tourmentés, chaque mot enfonçant plus profondément son avenir vide.</p><p>La façade parfaite de Ludwig se brisa pendant un demi souffle quand il dit, 'C’est pour Feliciano.'</p><p>Pour Feliciano. Alfred aurait pu rire, rire parce que cette machine parfaite de soldat savait où ils étaient connectés, savait que l'amour était son point faible. Lui et Ludwig étaient identiques et ne pas l'aider aurait été ressenti comme une trahison.</p><p>'Que dois-je faire?' Demanda Alfred, toute sa colère dissipée. Les épaules de l'officier se relâchèrent, à peine. Il lui donna son adresse et lui indiqua quand arriver pour qu'ils puissent discuter davantage, en privé. Alfred le regarda partir, la posture droite et sans défaut avant qu'il ne se retourne.</p><p>'Merci, Alfred,' dit Ludwig. Il pouvait y entendre l'amour pour son artiste. Alfred comprenait. Il comprenait tout.</p><p>'Je peux aussi bien aider quelques personnes,' dit-il. Le vent sifflait à travers les bâtiments de Berlin et Alfred pouvait voir les taches de peinture sur les gants de Ludwig, si légères qu'il ne les aurait pas vues s'il n'avait pas su qu'elles étaient là. La ville respirait, et quelque chose finit par se délier suffisamment dans sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse en faire autant. Ses yeux piquèrent, et il les ouvrit plus grand, buvant le bleu du ciel, se demandant si Arthur le regardait aussi, s'il regarderait les étoiles et se souviendrait de lui, à cinq cents kilomètres de là. 'Tu sais, je ne pourrais jamais détruire cette ville, peu importe ce qu'ils ordonneraient. C'est un art dont on tombe amoureux.'</p><p>'En effet,' dit Ludwig.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'était terrifiant et merveilleux de savoir que des gens comme lui et Arthur existaient, des gens comme Ludwig qui semblait si sûr et <em>fier </em>de son amour. Alfred souhaitait être comme cela, mais tout ce qu'il avait, c'était une promesse de se revoir et la photo posée sur son cœur.</p><p>Les quartiers des officiers de Ludwig étaient clairsemés et grisaille. Le seul point de vie était les faibles taches d'or et de bleu sur les gants de Ludwig. Alfred s'assit.</p><p>'Qu'est-il arrivé à ton artiste, ton- Feliciano?' Demanda-t-il timidement. La douleur lui traversa le visage pendant un moment.</p><p>'L'Est le détient.'</p><p>Alfred se sentait malade. C'était impossible. Berlin-Ouest était en <em>sécurité</em>, l'Est était impossible d'accès. Ils n'oseraient pas. Ludwig leva la main quand il essaya de crier. 'Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sais comment le sauver.'</p><p>'C'est quoi ton plan?' La tête d'Alfred tournait encore.</p><p>Ludwig lui passa une photographie. 'Que sais-tu des échanges de prisonniers?'</p><p>'Je ne sais pas grand-chose, je n'en ai vu qu'un. Un espion pour un espion.' Alfred s'arrêta, horrifié. 'Attends, tu ne peux pas-'</p><p>'Sois <em>attentif</em>,' rugit Ludwig, les lèvres se décollent de ses dents, la main frappant contre la table. Ses yeux étaient complètement perçants. Chaque centimètre de lui était un soldat, fait de pure dévotion. 'Tu es lieutenant. Tu es autorisé à échanger des prisonniers. Feliciano Vargas est un Berlinois de l'Ouest, tu peux donc les convaincre de le laisser partir.'</p><p>'Ludwig,' dit-il, suppliant, essayant de trouver un peu de répit dans ses yeux. 'Je ne peux pas faire ça.'</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas proposer à une autre personne de payer pour l'amour. Il avait laissé Arthur à la merci de leurs tribunaux, l'avait offert, mais il ne pouvait pas le refaire. Il ne voulait pas.</p><p>Ludwig rit froidement, en lançant un regard sur lui.</p><p>'Tu peux et tu le feras. Que Dieu me vienne en aide, Jones, si tu deviens lâche, je te livrerai à la Stasi à ma place. Un pilote de bombardier américain est quelqu'un qu'ils seraient heureux d'avoir.'</p><p>Alfred <em>comprenait</em>, il comprenait, il comprenait son amour. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se reproduire.</p><p>'Je ne le ferai pas. Je veux dire- tu risques tout pour aller à l'Est, tu es fou?'</p><p>Pendant une seconde, il entendit Arthur lui poser la même question, les yeux vert brillant de bourbon, la langue déliée et aiguisée, surprenante. Il le repoussa.</p><p>Ludwig se leva de sa chaise, la mâchoire serrée, impitoyable comme l'acier. Un soldat parfait, toujours.</p><p> </p><p>'Tout ce que j'ai fait depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés a été pour lui. Tu m'entends? Aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, je mettrai tout ma vie pour <em>lui</em>.'</p><p>Alfred toucha sa poche, la photo était là, le cœur endolori. Il se voyait en Ludwig, dans cet amour féroce, plein d'espoir comme les choses ne l'étaient qu'à la fin du monde.</p><p>'Il vaut tout.' Il ravala ses larmes. Arthur lui manquait tellement. Il aurait souhaité que ce soit lui qui soit puni. Il souhaitait que tout soit différent. 'Arthur est comme ça pour moi. Il est tout.'</p><p>Ludwig inclina la tête, son sang-froid vacillant d'empathie. 'Avons-nous un accord, Jones?'</p><p>Alfred acquiesça, scellant son destin, se sentant malade et mal et se sentant toujours comme un héros. Ludwig s'installa à nouveau à la table.</p><p>'Ludwig, comment peux-tu savoir que ça va marcher?' Il pouvait à peine faire sortir les mots. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, rien de tout cela n'était juste. 'Tu es un officier, pas un espion soviétique. Ils ne l'achèteront jamais.'</p><p>'Bien sûr, ils ne le croiront pas. Ils ne voudront pas de moi parce qu'ils pensent que je suis un espion.' Il souriait, soudainement plus sévère à pleines de dents et de puissance. 'Ils vont vouloir de moi parce que je suis le petit frère de Gilbert Beilschmidt.'</p><p>Son estomac se tordit. Le nom et cette tendresse incongrue ont été crachés avec une haine et une satisfaction qui lui firent mal à la tête, même en pensant à ce qui s'était passé entre eux.</p><p>'Demain,' ordonna Ludwig. 'Je te retrouverai à l'extérieur de ta base.'</p><p>Alfred hocha la tête et s'éloigna en titubant pour tout oublier, descendant des bières dans un trou perdu et fixant un homme aux yeux verts de l'autre côté de la table. Ludwig était prêt à <em>tout</em> donner pour Feliciano, et Alfred le <em>laissait</em> faire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Berlin était trop vide et résonnait sans Arthur et il était seul.</p><p>Alfred attendait à l'extérieur de sa base, au petit matin, en regardant fixement le soleil, attendant que Ludwig le retrouve et lui remette une série de papiers. Il les saisit, se demandant s'ils étaient comme les dossiers d'Arthur, vides de tout ce qui avait un sens réel.</p><p>'Je suis content de te voir, Jones.' Alfred ne parvenait même pas à trouver une réponse adéquate. Ludwig avait l'air parfaitement calme, presque amusé, marchant vers sa mort la tête haute. Fier de la façon dont il pouvait sauver son artiste. Alfred écoutait à peine le reste de ses instructions. Il regardait un homme mort marcher.</p><p>'Gilbert,' répéta-t-il, retrouvant ce nom odieux. 'Il est la raison pour laquelle ça va marcher?'</p><p>'Oui, je présume. Ce qu'ils ne donneraient pas pour moi. La seule chose qui fera vraiment mal à Gilbert désormais. Et tu me livreras à eux, sans te battre.' Ludwig inclinait la tête, d'une désinvolture exaspérante. Alfred voulait le secouer et crier, crier que le monde entier avait tort.</p><p>'Ça ne te fait pas peur?' Demanda-t-il à la place, la voix terne.</p><p>'Soit Gilbert se comportera bien, soit il ne le fera pas. Dans les deux cas, ils me tireront probablement dessus devant lui.' Ludwig se tourna vers le soleil, le menton levé. 'J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion.'</p><p>'C'était quand?'</p><p>Ludwig rit. 'Le soir où il m'a jeté dehors.'</p><p>L'officier parfait a eu ses déboires, son histoire. Les paroles d'Alfred se sont répandues, bien trop conscient que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait cet homme. Leur histoire commençait et se terminait à Berlin.</p><p>'Tu es dévoué à Feliciano. Je... je suppose que je le comprends. Je te comprends.' Ils se sont joints par leur dévouement.</p><p>'Il est tout pour moi.' La voix de Ludwig s'adoucit à peine, ses yeux se fermant en douceur.</p><p>'Je comprends.' Alfred retenait ses larmes. 'J'aimerais juste que ce soit différent, que cette guerre ne soit pas comme ça.' Cette guerre qui ne faisait que blesser les gens dans la rue, les artistes, les combattants et les amants, les vies innocentes qui seraient le véritable carnage de la guerre à l'horizon.</p><p>'Tout ira mieux un jour,' dit doucement Ludwig. 'Nous aurons un monde meilleur. Feliciano... Feliciano me l'a promis.'</p><p>C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, n'est-ce pas? Promettre un monde meilleur et se battre pour y parvenir.</p><p>La marche vers le barrage de contrôle était silencieuse. Alfred remarqua que Ludwig regardait autour de lui, enregistrant les derniers passages. Il l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa mort.</p><p> </p><p><em>Vous quittez maintenant le secteur américain</em><em>, indiqua le panneau.</em> Il y a une vie qu'il avait convaincu Arthur de l'emmener à la Porte, mille ans que tout était si brillant et si beau et que rien ne pourrait jamais aller mal tant qu'Arthur lui sourirait.</p><p> </p><p>Juste à la sortie du barrage de contrôle, Ludwig s'arrêta.</p><p>'Jones,' dit-il, puis il se corrigea. 'Alfred. Je veux que tu donnes quelque chose à Feliciano. Je t'en prie.'</p><p>Sa voix faillit se briser sur cette parole, et Alfred ne put que le réconforter en silence et accepter ce qui lui était donné. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'un soldat devait lui dire au revoir, quel que soit le champ de bataille où il se trouvait. C'était un livre de poésie malmené, petit et innocent, un record de temps meilleurs. Quelque chose changea dans les yeux de Ludwig lorsqu'Alfred le rangea à côté de sa photo. Il avait l'air libre, comme s'il était enfin prêt à tout laisser derrière lui.</p><p>Si Alfred regardait en bas, il pensait voir le sang sur ses mains.</p><p>'Je vais m'assurer qu'il est sain et sauf,' promit-il, pour essayer d'améliorer la situation. 'Feliciano. Je te le promets. Aussi longtemps que je le pourrai.'</p><p>Ludwig baissa la tête, les lignes puissantes de ses épaules se relâchant avec soulagement. Alfred se sentait encore plus mal.</p><p>Il ne se rendit compte de la présence de l'homme à ses côtés que lorsqu'ils franchirent le barrage de contrôle vers l'Est, à travers les rues jusqu'à la prison. Tout cela était de sa faute, pensa Alfred, malade de lui-même. Lorsque la porte de la prison se referma derrière eux, Ludwig ferma les yeux et respira, si sûr de lui et de son dévouement.</p><p>Le garde était pâle et en haillons, la posture était tordue alors qu'il les conduisait dans le hall.</p><p>'Laissez-le là avec l'autre. Je dois aller chercher le deuxième prisonnier. Venez avec moi.,' ordonna-t-il à Alfred. Il bougea pour protester, mais Ludwig secoua subtilement la tête, ses épaules se raidirent soudainement.</p><p>Alfred trébucha derrière le garde de l'aile ouest et s'affaissa contre le mur quand il lui dit d'attendre.</p><p>Il avait voulu être un héros. Il voulait Arthur, et sa sécurité, et un meilleur avenir pour un amour comme le leur, et le voilà, signant la condamnation à mort d'un homme bon, seul à Berlin.</p><p>Berlin. Tout se résumait à cela, n'est-ce pas? La façon dont les lumières dans les bars d'ici faisaient briller les yeux d'Arthur, le regard étoilé quand il soufflait doucement contre son cou, et la terreur et la beauté de l'art et de la guerre, toujours la guerre. Les villes en guerre ont réduit les gens à leur plus simple expression, leur dévouement, leur amour et leur peur de l'avenir, elles ont tout pris sauf l'art le plus pur qui rendait les gens humains et c'est ici qu'Alfred essayait de remettre en place tout ce qui faisait de cette ville en ruine et de tant de vies brisées.</p><p>Le garde revint avec un prisonnier, une épave d'un homme aux traits d'une beauté saisissante. Il avait un air aristocratique, même habillé en loques de prisonnier. Il regarda à peine Alfred, ne fit que repousser la porte et les ramena à Ludwig.</p><p>Lorsque le garde ouvrit la porte, Alfred vit Ludwig et Feliciano, en pure dévotion et art, leur amour si évident, si sûr et incroyablement doux entre eux.</p><p>'Vargas,' dit Alfred, et Feliciano tituba en avant. Il vit la lueur de paix sur le visage de Ludwig avant que la porte ne se referme. Il savait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait.</p><p>L'aristocrate et Feliciano le suivirent, sous le soleil et le bleu du ciel. Rien n'avait changé, même si c'était normal. Quelque chose aurait dû se passer pour montrer qu'Alfred avait remis un homme à la Stasi pour qu'il soit tué, qu'il échangeait des vies comme aux cartes. Il n'avait rien d'un héros.</p><p>Ils revinrent à l'Ouest. L'aristocrate soutenait Feliciano, essayant d'apaiser ses sanglots. Alfred s'arrêta, se déchirant de l'intérieur.</p><p>'Vargas,' dit-il, et il se rattrapa, la voix cassée. 'Feliciano.'</p><p>Feliciano ne semblait pas pouvoir supporter de le regarder. Alfred ne lui reprochait rien de tout cela. Feliciano devrait le détester. C'était sa faute, tout ceci.</p><p>Il lui tendit le livre de poésie en tâtonnant. Feliciano l'accepta, les mains tremblantes. Il avait l'air affamé, et démoli, et Alfred ne pouvait penser qu'à ce qui arriverait à Ludwig à cause de lui.</p><p> </p><p>'Je suis désolé,' dit-il, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Rien ne serait jamais suffisant pour s'excuser pour <em>cela</em>. L'excuse était trop souvent utilisée pour les plus petites coupures et les plus petits bleus, et maintenant Alfred ne connaissait pas d'autre moyen de s'excuser. 'Je suis vraiment désolé, Feliciano.'</p><p>C'était sans espoir. Feliciano était une épave à tous points de vue. Perdre Ludwig lui avait brisé quelque chose.</p><p>Alfred recula, trébucha sur ses propres pieds, se sentit mal et courut.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Alfred regardait les étoiles, la voiture bruissant sous son dos. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid, même si la nuit était chaude et que le moteur était encore chaud. Il ne pensait qu'au regard de Feliciano, au fait qu'il avait perdu Ludwig pour toujours.</p><p>Tout cela était de sa faute. Il voulait qu'Arthur soit avec lui, mais il ne savait pas s'il le méritait.</p><p>Il se retourna sur le côté, pressant sa joue contre le métal chaud et le verre refroidi de sa dernière bouteille, collant aux larmes. Il contempla la photo d'Arthur et la page de poésie douce comme du velours, puis, avec un gémissement frémissant, sortit une feuille pour écrire, déversant toutes ses pensées embrouillées et son horrible culpabilité étouffante et tous les mille endroits où le monde et lui avaient tort. Arthur lui manquait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir du sang sur les mains, qui coulait sur les briques meurtries par les bombes de cette ville en guerre. Si le fait de mener un homme à la mort- un homme qui avait commandé sa propre fin, qui s'était donné de son plein gré- lui avait fait cela, il pouvait à peine imaginer les bombes nucléaires. Il avait mal à la gorge. Après être parti, y aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans le cockpit qui appuierait sur la gâchette?</p><p>Il termina sa lettre et fixa le ciel, se projetant dans les derniers instants de la bombe où le monde entier serait sans cesse illuminé, comme la foudre dans un orage. Comme le monde se serait illuminé autour d'Arthur, s'il avait aimé la guerre au lieu de l'art.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Arthur pouvait encore entendre la voix de l'homme du dernier emploi qui l'avait refusé. <em>Nous ne prenons pas les gens comme vous.</em> C'était bien, pensa-t-il sardoniquement, de savourer la brûlure de l'alcool, bien que son poste militaire si désespérément nécessaire avait au moins bien payé pour le temps qu'il y avait passé.</p><p>Il se servit un autre verre de bourbon, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, pas quand il n'était pas embrassé par Alfred, quand il n'était pas encerclé par Berlin. Il était aussi tombé amoureux de cette ville. La lumière dansait à travers la bouteille d'ambre. Arthur se sentait lourd et complètement vide. Il restait encore des mois avant le 18 août.</p><p>Quand la porte de son petit appartement s'ouvrit, il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux. Il était trop épuisé pour se demander qui c'était. Peut-être quelqu'un qui avait entendu parler de son retour disgracieux, ou quelqu'un qui avait vu les détails de la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient renvoyé. Pour l'amour, toujours pour l'amour.</p><p>Au lieu de cela, ses frères se sont assis à la table en face de lui et se sont servis à boire. Arthur resta assis, désorienté, la tête et le cœur douloureux.</p><p>'Que faites-vous tous les deux ici?' Se plaignit-il. Il ne les avait pas vus depuis des années.</p><p>'Nous avons appris que tu étais rentré plus tôt,' dit Allistor brièvement. Arthur prit la bouteille et en ramena une autre, <em>pas assez, pas assez</em>.</p><p>'Vous avez entendu la raison?' Défia-t-il.</p><p>Son frère jeta un regard à Sean. 'Nous en avons eu une vague idée.'</p><p>'Bien sûr,' murmura Arthur. Ses frères le savaient depuis longtemps. Il repoussa le bourbon. Rien ne suffisait, rien n'était Alfred dans cet endroit étouffant, grand ouvert, libre et plein de soleil comme lui.</p><p>'Tu t'es battu quand ils t'ont fait passer en jugement?' Demanda Sean. 'Tu as perdu, je sais, un système truqué et tout. Mais tu t'es battu?'</p><p>'Pas pour moi.' Arthur se pencha en arrière, remarquant pour la première fois que la pièce était pleine de vapeurs et combien il se sentait malade de tout sauf de ce moment de bravoure, de véritable bravoure, où il avait été un héros. 'C'était lui ou moi. Et j'ai choisi de le sauver.'</p><p>Au calme, dans la pièce à moitié ensoleillée, avant que ses frères ne se levèrent. Arthur se demandait s'il y avait une nuance de respect dans leurs yeux.</p><p>'Tu as fait une bonne chose,' dit Sean. 'Je connais quelques personnes, des emplois qui ne vérifieront pas ton dossier.'</p><p>Puis ils sont partis, ne laissant que le calme. Arthur ferma les yeux et rêva d'un endroit différent, un bar berlinois enfumé, des yeux bleu brillant et un accent américain. Son cher, exaspérant, bel Américain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred resta dehors plus tard. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans les complexes industriels des casernes militaires. Il ne voulait pas être dans ce travail et dans cet endroit où il y avait tant de pouvoir effrayant et horrible entre ses mains. Il voulait être en sécurité, et il voulait être avec Arthur, et il voulait arrêter d'avoir peur d'une guerre, arrêter d'avoir peur que ce soit lui qui tire le premier coup de feu mortel. Combien de démarches ont été nécessaires pour passer de l'échange de vies comme monnaie d'échange à l'échange de villes entières?</p><p>Matthew est venu le réveiller dans la caserne un soir où il jurait qu'il était sorti pour la dernière fois au Ku'damm. La photo d'Arthur était encore dans sa main, le seul lien qui le reliait au monde de la brume.</p><p> </p><p>'Hey, Alfie.' Il avait l'air plus lumineux, plus heureux, même à travers son inquiétude, et Alfred essaya de lui sourire, de lui dire que <em>tu es beau, Mattie!</em> mais sa langue était engourdie d'une léthargie qui le terrifiait. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Feliciano, et à Ludwig, abandonné à l'Est...</p><p> </p><p>'Hey,' réussi-t-il à dire, le monde divagant lentement devant ses yeux. Il essaya de se ressaisir, mais tout cela formait un ouragan dans sa tête. 'Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.'</p><p>'Je suis meilleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'</p><p>'Rien,' mentit Alfred sans retenue. <em>Je ne veux pas déclencher une guerre et Arthur me manque et j'ai peur, tellement peur de tout, que je ne me sens pas du tout comme un héros.</em> Matthew jeta un coup d'œil à la photo.</p><p>'Arthur,' murmura-t-il.</p><p>Alfred se laissa aller à un petit rire perdu, soulagé de ne plus avoir à le cacher. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. 'C'est lui. Mon Arthur.'</p><p>Son ami s'installa à côté de lui, et Alfred se hissa pour faire de la place.</p><p>'Ils me renvoient chez moi. J'aimerais que ce soit toi plutôt,' dit Matthew avec amertume.</p><p>Cela le fit presque rire, en pensant au calendrier qu'il avait encore jeté. 'Yeah. J'ai encore un peu le temps.'</p><p>Ils s'étaient assis comme cela avant tout, sur le vieux canapé de Matthew en cuir délabré, lovés l'un contre l'autre.</p><p> </p><p>'Je veux que tu saches que je t'apprécie,' dit soudain Matthew. 'Je sais que nous avons eu... <em>beaucoup</em> de différences,' concéda-t-il avec une grimace, 'mais tu es mon ami.'</p><p>Alfred le saisit pour une étreinte, les yeux qui piquèrent, la gorge serrée.</p><p>'Thanks, Mattie,' dit-il. 'Je t'apprécie également. Vraiment.'</p><p>'Je le sais.' Matthew le poussa doucement et lui pointa un doigt devant son visage. 'Tu connais mon adresse professionnelle. Écris-moi si tu as d'autres problèmes.'</p><p>'J'ai besoin d'une faveur. Je ne peux pas écrire directement à Arthur, je ne veux pas nous faire courir ce risque. Peux-tu lui faire suivre mes lettres?' Il lui montra l'adresse.</p><p>'Tu me demandes de payer ton affranchissement transatlantique?' Les yeux de Matthew brillaient, tous deux si à l'aise dans ce badinage taquin qu'ils avaient toujours eu, même avant cet enfer. Il le bouscula affectueusement et écrivit l'adresse. 'Non, je plaisante, tu le sais. Je vais le faire, mais tu paieras toutes mes boissons pendant un mois une fois que tu seras sorti, compris?'</p><p>Alfred hocha doucement la tête, une culpabilité lourde et pesante lui rampant à la gorge, pour expliquer qu'il était toujours là, toujours vivant et en <em>sécurité</em> à l'Ouest, riant et protégé. Matthew le regarda avec inquiétude.</p><p>'Autre chose que tu veux me dire? Je te promets que je garderai bien le secret une fois que je serai à cinq mille kilomètres.'</p><p>Alfred fixa ses mains. 'Tu ne les connais pas, mais il y a...' C'étaient juste des <em>gens</em>, des gens comme eux, dont leur seul crime était l'amour dans une ville en guerre. 'Ils s'appellent Ludwig et Feliciano.'</p><p>'Feliciano Vargas? L'artiste?' Demanda Matthew, la bouche tordue.</p><p>Alfred cligna des yeux. 'Oui. Tu le connais?'</p><p>Il hésita. 'Grâce à Francis. Que se passe-t-il avec eux?'</p><p>Les vilaines paroles collées sur sa langue pendant un instant, pleines de culpabilité et de honte, <em>tout cela est de ta faute</em>. Finalement, il les étouffa. 'Feliciano a été emmené par la Stasi.'</p><p>Les yeux de Matthew étaient écarquillés et craintifs. 'Quoi? Ça ne peut pas- il était à l'Ouest!'</p><p>'Penses-tu qu'ils s'en sont souciés?' Demanda Alfred avec amertume. 'Ludwig est venu me voir à ce propos. Il ferait tout, <em>n'importe quoi</em> pour le sauver. Et j'ai... accepté.' Il avait causé cela, c'était sa faute.</p><p>'Ce n'était pas ta faute, quoi qu'il se soit passé.'</p><p>'Oui, ça l'était!' Se déchaîna Alfred, les mots se répandirent en halètements hachés. 'Si je n'avais pas accepté, Ludwig n'aurait pas pu faire ce qu'il a fait. Sans <em>moi</em>, il ne se serait pas rendu à l'Est pour Feliciano. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait.' Il se sentait vide, inutile, mauvais à bien des égards. 'Tu n'as pas vu à quoi ressemblait Feliciano quand je l'ai sauvé... quand nous sommes partis.'</p><p>'Ludwig s'est livré à l'Est pour lui?' Matthew était pâle.</p><p>'C'était un échange de prisonniers contre son... son Feliciano. La façon dont il parlait de lui était-' Alfred ferma les yeux, le cœur endolori, s'étouffant d'un souffle sec. 'Arthur. Il m'a rappelé Arthur et ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Le sacrifice pour l'amour. Je le déteste. Je le déteste <em>tellement</em>!<em>'</em></p><p>' Je comprends,' entendit-il Matthew dire, faiblement.</p><p>'Je ne veux pas qu'il y en ait d'autres,' insista Alfred, mais soudain sa fureur disparut, le laissant vide et exténué. 'Ce n'est pas ça, l'amour.'</p><p>'Est-il toujours là?'</p><p>Toujours pris au piège derrière ce béton et cet acier, toujours à la merci de la Stasi. Alfred acquiesça. 'J'étais censé être le héros.'</p><p>'Tu as sauvé Feliciano.'</p><p>'Ça ne l'a pas <em>sauvé</em>,' retorqua immédiatement Alfred. Il prit une profonde inspiration, cachant toute sa douleur. Il était doué pour cela. Il souffrira plus tard, mais pas maintenant, pas tant qu'il y aura une personne de plus pour laquelle il sera un héros. 'Ça va, c'est fini. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça juste avant que tu partes. On devrait fêter ça, hein?'</p><p>'Alfred.' Les yeux de Matthew brillaient encore humides.</p><p>'Allez, viens. Je connais un bon endroit. Ça s'appelle le Cuckoo's Egg.' Alfred lui offrit son plus beau sourire et le conduisit dehors au soleil, en buvant en ville.</p><p>Ils s'installèrent avec des boissons, et le souvenir de cet endroit, la nuit où il avait rencontré Arthur, fit sourire un peu Alfred. La bière lui rappelait ces heures merveilleuses.</p><p> </p><p>'Tu vas vraiment me manquer. Tu es la seule autre personne ici qui me comprend. J'ai encore un an dans ce job, à menacer des innocents- Mon Dieu, ça me rend malade. J'aimerais pouvoir être ouvertement un pacifiste comme toi, mais ils ruineraient mon dossier et me traiteraient de sympathisant soviétique.' Il fronça les sourcils. 'Et je ne suis <em>pas</em> un sympathisant soviétique.'</p><p>'Tu n'es pas non plus un pacifiste,' murmura Matthew.</p><p>'Je suis <em>raisonnable</em> avec l'agressivité,' lui rappela Alfred, et Matthew sembla soudain intéressé par son verre.</p><p>Ils ont bu et porté un toast à un avenir loin de l'enfer militaire, <em>un jour après tout cela est en paix.</em></p><p>'Dernier jour à Berlin,' annonça Alfred, se sentant <em>vivant</em> pendant un moment soudain, comme s'il pouvait commencer à réparer tout ce qui avait mal tourné. 'Allez, profitons-en. Et retire ta veste d'uniforme, je ne veux plus être soldat une seconde de plus qu'il ne le faut.'</p><p>Matthew le suivit dans les rues sombres et lumineuses, se touchant le bout des doigts pour ne pas se perdre dans les brumes et la musique des étoiles au-dessus. <em>Est-ce que tu regardes les étoiles en ce moment, Artie?</em> se demandait Alfred, en tendant les bras vers le haut et en se rattrapant avec un lampadaire bien placé. Il voulait donner à Arthur tout cela, les dorures, l'or et les paillettes de ces rues, et les étoiles dans leurs constellations vertigineuses au-dessus de sa tête. Il voulait tout lui donner.</p><p> </p><p>'Je suis en quête de poésie,' se souvint-il tout à coup, en essayant de suivre le cheminement des étoiles au-dessus de lui. Il fut interrompu par le poteau auquel il s'était agrippé, qui basculait de façon alarmante. 'Oh, mon Dieu, Mattie, est-ce que ça va me retomber dessus?'</p><p>'Ne t'en fais pas,' insista à son ami, son accent imprégné par la boisson. 'Viens t'asseoir.'</p><p>'Je ne suis pas fatigué,' insista Alfred.</p><p>'Tu n'es jamais fatigué.'</p><p>'C'est parce que je suis un héros.' Alfred pouvait sentir Matthew contre lui, là où ils étaient tous les deux sur le banc, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il s'étira vers les étoiles. Il n'avait pas été aussi vivant depuis qu'Arthur était parti.</p><p>'Pourquoi tu cherches de la poésie?'</p><p>Alfred sourit à Orion. 'Parce qu'Arthur a dit qu'il avait un livre. Il annotait tous les poèmes de Keats et tout le reste, mais il l'a vendu. Ou peut-être que je peux lui acheter de la musique.' Et ils pourraient danser, et Alfred chanterait jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur rie.</p><p>'Francis aime la musique,' Matthew accepta de s'endormir.</p><p>'La musique est vraiment importante. Je veux avoir de la bonne musique pour quand je vais de nouveau observer les étoiles.' Il buvait les étoiles, émerveillé, désirant ardemment qu'Arthur soit dans ses bras. 'Elles sont plus belles à la campagne. Mattie, tu peux croire qu'Artie n'est jamais allé à la campagne? Je vais l'y emmener un jour, et tout ira bien une fois que j'aurai pu faire ça.'</p><p>Il sentit Matthew caresser lentement ses cheveux pendant qu'il parlait, le ciel se brouillant de larmes de joie et d'espoir.</p><p> </p><p>'Tout ira bien. Je serai bientôt avec Artie, et alors je pourrai arrêter toute cette guerre, je serai le <em>héros</em>,' se promit-il, aux étoiles et à son ami, il promit à toute cette ville, à la guerre, le cœur battant au rythme d'une chanson. 'Mattie! Je sais ce que je vais faire après mon départ, parce que je ne reviendrai jamais à ce travail. Je vais être <em>astronaute</em>! Et Artie va être écrivain, donc il pourra écrire sur mon voyage dans l'espace, et nous serons heureux et en sécurité et tout, <em>tout</em> ira bien.'</p><p>Il se sentit dériver, en sécurité et plein d'espoir, avec Matthew regardant la lune avec un sourire et des larmes sur les joues.</p><p>Quand il se réveilla, de retour à la caserne, il savait que Matthew était parti- renvoyé chez lui, loin du point zéro. En sécurité. Alfred sourit au plafond, les yeux mouillés, avant de se retourner pour tenir son oreiller plus serré dans la solitude.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Arthur avait un emploi dans une librairie. Sa sœur avait accepté de lui donner, à Londres, un travail où il pouvait imaginer que Berlin et Alfred étaient un beau rêve, un rêve sucré, allongé sur le capot d'une voiture, regardant les étoiles et chuchotant de l'amour et de la poésie. C'était comme un rêve lorsqu'il était à Londres, prétendant qu'il n'y avait pas de guerre à l'horizon, qu'il n'y avait pas une ville pleine de vie et de sang, de poudre et de superbes pilotes américains, tous prêts à s'enflammer. Qu'était Berlin sinon une alliance de pétards? Qu'était Arthur si ce n'était un homme imprégné des lumières et des couleurs de cette ville, des yeux bleus d'été et de la peinture aux œufs de rouge-gorge sur une vieille voiture ensoleillée, se tenant ici sous la pluie et s'efforçant d'écouter un battement de cœur à cinq cents kilomètres de là?</p><p>Ce travail était bien. Mieux que l'enfer de l'armée. Les livres exigeaient rarement de voir une ville d'innocents partir en fumée.</p><p> </p><p>C'était calme. Quand les gens arrivaient, ils ne le faisaient pas comme un feu d'artifice, l'entraînant dans de folles aventures, chantant <em>Il est temps de vivre, Arthur, maintenant ou jamais</em>- et cela lui <em>manquait</em>, l'énergie sauvage de ces nuits lui manquait, Alfred lui manquait comme si toutes les étoiles avaient été arrachées à l'obscurité de velours et n'avaient laissé que la lune froide. Ce ne serait que jusqu'au mois d'août, mais c'était trop long.</p><p>Il resta au magasin, se dévouant à le rénover, essayant de faire quelque chose de cette vie après l'avoir améliorée. C'était calme, et normal, et il n'y avait pas d'Américains effrontés et farouches qui entraient et changeaient tout. Il souhaitait que cela arrive.</p><p>Un jour de pluie, la cloche de la porte tinta et Arthur commença automatiquement à saluer, jetant un coup d'œil pour voir-</p><p> </p><p>Des épaules larges, une peau bronzée et des lunettes, maladroit comme un jeune oiseau qui grandit encore dans ses ailes, mais plein d'assurance quand même. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il s'élança en avant, osant à peine y croire, s'attendant à des yeux bleus d'été et à un accent américain déclarant que <em>j'avais promis de voler dans mon bombardier si je le devais!</em></p><p>Mais les yeux de cet homme étaient d'un étrange violet doux et ses cheveux étaient trop bouclés, même mouillés par la pluie, et il se tenait différemment. Dès qu'il vit Arthur, ses épaules se crispèrent.</p><p>'Arthur?' demanda-t-il, l'air choqué. Arthur s'arrêta, souffrant encore plus pour une raison quelconque.</p><p>'Tu lui ressembles. Je ne voulais pas,' s'entendit-il dire Arthur. Il le fit, au point d'avoir mal là où les parties étaient différentes, au point de lui enfoncer le clou de son cercueil, <em>Alfred n'est pas là.</em> C'était l'ami dont il avait parlé, Matthew.</p><p>Il avala le poids des mois et imposa une voix légère, se détournant pour que Matthew ne voie pas le visage qu'il pensait avoir, les yeux écarquillés et brisés.</p><p>'Ils t'ont aussi mis à la porte? Je pensais que j'aurais été un assez bon exemple de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.' Il lui jeta à nouveau un regard.</p><p>'Tu n'as rien fait de mal.' Sa voix était douce et limpide, profonde de compassion et de douleur, et elle brisa un peu plus Arthur.</p><p>'J'aime un Américain,' dit Arthur, les yeux piquent, le souffle coupé. D'une certaine manière, il savait qu'il souriait comme ce sourire radieux ridicule qu'Alfred lui avait toujours lancé. 'Un Américain brillant et merveilleux, et il m'a appris à aimer tellement de choses qu'on accepterait n'importe quoi pour elles. Ce n'était pas sa faute.' Rien de tout cela n'était la faute d'Alfred. Leur amour n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il regarda à nouveau Matthew. 'Alors, ils t'ont aussi découvert?'</p><p>'Je suis une marchandise endommagée pour eux. Un pacifiste.'</p><p>'Eh bien, c'est presque aussi mauvais,' dit Arthur d'un ton sec, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être admiratif dans sa voix. 'Tu as bien fait.'</p><p>Matthew offrit un petit sourire. 'Puis-je rester ici pendant un certain temps? Je suis censé rentrer chez moi bientôt.'</p><p>Arthur le fit entrer et alla faire du thé. 'Que cherches-tu?'</p><p>'Un livre de poésie. Alfred en voulait un. En fait, c'était pour qu'il puisse te l'envoyer, mais je suppose que je pourrais supprimer les frais d'expédition supplémentaires et te le remettre maintenant.'</p><p>Les mains d'Arthur tremblèrent, en pensant au sourire éclatant et aux rêves plus radieux d'Alfred. 'C'est vraiment un idiot.'</p><p>'Il veut devenir astronaute après son départ. J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit un depuis le début.' Il regarda dans sa tasse, en souriant légèrement.</p><p>'Il mérite mieux,' chuchota Arthur.</p><p>Matthew regarda partout dans le magasin. 'C'est ici que tu travaillais avant tout ça? Je vais retourner à l'enseignement après ça. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je revienne si tôt, mais...'</p><p>'Non. Même si c'était le cas, ça ne m'aurait pas ramené en arrière.' Il avala le mordant de la peur amère. 'Ma sœur aînée tient quelques magasins, elle m'a laissé travailler dans celui-ci.' Il rit sèchement. 'Mon dossier est plutôt incriminant.'</p><p>'J'ai moi aussi quelqu'un,' s'enthousiasma-t-il, soudainement rayonnant. 'Il m'a aidé à réaliser que ce travail était... qu'il me tuait.'</p><p>'Je suis content que vous n'ayez pas fini comme nous.'</p><p>Matthew soupira, l'air béat, et fouilla dans ses poches, pour trouver une petite bouteille de sirop. Il la regarda joyeusement pendant un moment, puis la versa dans son thé.</p><p>Arthur ne put s'empêcher de réagir immédiatement à sa répulsion. Matthew leva les yeux, surpris, et lui tendit la bouteille qui l'avait offensé.</p><p>'Désolé, j'aurais dû proposer. En veux-tu? Ce n'est pas le meilleur, mais au moins il n'est pas aromatisé au beurre.'</p><p>'Non merci,' réussit à dire Arthur, en essayant de ne pas regarder le thé souillé. 'L'homme avec qui tu es. Est-il toujours là?'</p><p>'Il n'est pas militaire. Il est du genre artiste, en fait.'</p><p>'S'il n'est pas militaire à Berlin, il doit être de l'autre type,' approuva Arthur. 'C'est quoi son nom?'</p><p>Matthew rayonnait. 'C'est Francis Bonnefoy, le poète.'</p><p>Pour la deuxième fois, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de réagir. 'Francis?'</p><p>'Tu le connais?'</p><p>Arthur grogna. 'Malheureusement. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai perdu ce fichu pari et que j'ai dû vendre ce livre de poésie. Alfred m'a dit que tu n'avais pas les meilleurs goûts, mais...'</p><p>'Alfred dit seulement ça parce que j'ai mis un peu de sirop sur son hamburger une fois,' s'exclama Matthew. Arthur décida de ne pas commenter. 'J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez l'habitude de boire ensemble.'</p><p>'En effet. À différentes époques. C'était un bâtard arrogant, mais je suppose que c'était un partenaire très solide.' C'était bien que Francis ait trouvé quelqu'un aussi, et cet homme semblait être exactement son type, adapté à son goût artistique. 'Es-tu... heureux avec lui?'</p><p>'Je le suis,' dit-il, et ses épaules se sont à nouveau raidies, paraissant aussi radieuses et confiantes qu'Alfred.</p><p>Arthur sourit. 'Je vous souhaite le meilleur.'</p><p>Lorsque Matthew se leva, Arthur pressa contre lui le livre des poèmes d'Apollinaire, en agitant ses protestations. 'Je ne veux pas d'un livre de poésie française de toute façon,' il s'apaisa, et Matthew avait l'air ravi.</p><p>'À mon avis, tu es l'un des meilleurs soldats que toute cette affaire a donné,' ajouta Arthur, arrangeant son uniforme, étouffant la douleur de la familiarité. 'Je suis content que tu sois un peu mieux loti maintenant. Alfred a dit que tu étais... C'est canadien, n'est-ce pas? J'ai entendu dire que c'est beau là-bas.'</p><p>Il avait l'air paisible, rêvant de rentrer chez lui. 'C'est le cas. Quand Alfred sera parti, on se reverra,' suggéra-t-il. 'Les étoiles sont incroyables là-bas. J'ai une cabane qu'Alfred m'emprunte chaque année, si jamais ça t'intéresse.'</p><p>Arthur se laissa aller à penser à l'avenir, à un endroit sûr et lointain avec Alfred.</p><p>'Une fois que tout ça sera fini,' murmura-t-il.</p><p>Matthew partit, et Arthur s'assit avec le thé rafraîchissant et rêva d'une maison dans laquelle on trouverait des yeux bleus brûlants et délirants et un sourire ensoleillé; <em>maintenant ou jamais!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred rêva d'Arthur. Il rêva de leur nuit sur le canapé, partageant bourbon et baisers et se brisant de mille façons mutuellement. La vie lui avait semblé impossible à ce moment, alors qu'il était si peu sûr de lui et de son amour sauvage, mais il donnerait le monde pour cela. Il s'attaquerait à l'Occident si cela représentait la <em>liberté</em>, si cela permettait à lui, à Arthur et à tous les autres de ne plus jamais avoir à craindre leur propre amour. Parfois, il pensait qu'il devrait le faire, que ce n'était qu'une question d'années.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne pouvait que fixer son lit si vide, l'espace froid dans ses bras où Arthur aurait dû se trouver. Il ne pouvait pas se voir dans le miroir, il ne pouvait que toucher l'endroit sous sa mâchoire où Arthur aimait l'embrasser. Les bleus étaient depuis longtemps effacés, alors pourquoi la douleur ne s'était-elle pas atténuée sous le poids de l'eau? Cela avait été assez long pour que les premières gelées époussettent le sol, mais la blessure brute à l'intérieur était encore ouverte par les blessures quotidiennes d'un soldat des guerres nucléaires. Certains jours, il se sentait si malade de culpabilité qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à essayer de finir sa lettre à Arthur.                                    Les seules fois où sa tête était un peu plus détendue, c'était dans le cockpit argenté de son avion. Il y a trop longtemps que les seules choses dont il avait besoin étaient la haute atmosphère et les commandes de son avion. Il avait <em>cru</em>, à l'époque, à tout ce que l'armée lui fournissait, et n'avait jamais remis en question la puissance des armes qu'il avait sous les mains. Il voyait plus clair maintenant.</p><p>Il s'était renseigné sur Feliciano, mais l'adresse qu'il avait obtenue était inexistante. Soit fausse, soit erronée, et Alfred n'avait rien à se reprocher non plus. Pourtant, il se retrouva à errer là les quelques jours où il s'était forcé à quitter les bars, tellement, tellement coupable de la distance qu'il avait parcourue et de son sentiment de maladie et d'impuissance. Feliciano n'était qu'une personne de plus qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver.</p><p>Un jour, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui se tenait là, le manteau serré autour de lui. Quelque chose dans la façon dont leurs épaules se courbaient et l'inclinaison de leur tête fit naître un souvenir flou dans la brume de la boisson.</p><p>'Francis?' Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.</p><p>Francis se tourna immédiatement, ses traits fins se transformèrent soudain en un masque dur, le corps ferme et tendu. Son expression s'adoucit immédiatement, l'instinct de méfiance se dissipant comme les gelées sur l'herbe, mais cela l'effraya encore.</p><p>'Alfred? Un problème?' Sa main se baissa.</p><p>'Aucun,' dit Alfred automatiquement. Sa langue était remplie de sommeil et de cauchemars- <em>Dieu, ses cauchemars</em>. Tant de fois à revivre cette épreuve, toutes ses erreurs, son amour et sa propre stupidité, <em>tant d'erreurs</em>. Il entendait sa respiration s'accélérer, rude et sauvage. 'Non. Non, tout va mal, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout fait de travers. D'abord Arthur, maintenant Ludwig-' Leurs visages se sont déformés dans sa tête, leur voix se sont transformées en un cri en pensant à la bombe nucléaire. Combien de sang cette guerre laisserait-elle sur ses mains? Combien de noms, de visages et de vies seraient effacés par lui? 'Les gens continuent de mourir et <em>c'est toujours ma faute!</em>'</p><p>'Alfred!' La voix éclata. Il regarda, impuissant, l'homme et ses mots doux. 'Ce n'est pas de ta faute.'</p><p>'Est-ce le cas? Si je n'étais pas là, dans ce boulot du diable, deux personnes ne seraient pas en prison ou à cinq cents kilomètres de là.' S'il n'était pas là, Berlin dormirait à poings fermés.</p><p>'Ludwig?' Demanda-t-il avec insistance. 'Il est en prison?'</p><p>Francis connaissait Ludwig? Cela fit un peu rire Alfred. Le monde est petit. 'Oui. Il y est.' Il jeta un coup d'œil au centre-ville, la démangeaison de soulager ses blessures s'accumulait déjà dans ses os. 'Allez, viens. J'ai besoin d'un autre verre. Je te raconterai là-bas.'</p><p>Alfred commanda sa nouvelle habitude. Il regarda sans passion l'art sur la cannette, et but.</p><p>'Que sais-tu des échanges de prisonniers?' S'entendit-il dire, faisant écho à un homme plus courageux et plus sûr que lui. Il se demandait si Ludwig avait déjà été abattu.</p><p>'Qui as-tu-' s'arrêta Francis. Alfred ne pouvait pas le regarder. La culpabilité pesait lourdement. 'Feliciano,' chuchota-t-il. 'Oh, mon Dieu, c'était Feliciano.'</p><p>'Je souhaite- je souhaite n'avoir jamais aidé à la réalisation de son plan. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'aider, Francis. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas?' Il savait à quel point il semblait désespéré, effrayé et solitaire. Ses yeux piquèrent. 'Il est comme moi. Il est comme <em>nous</em>. Si c'était Arthur là-bas, mon Dieu, je serais aligné devant le barrage de contrôle Charlie avec des menottes à la seconde où je l'aurais su. Je ne peux pas le blâmer.'</p><p>'Je comprends.'</p><p>Alfred ne pouvait pas supporter le dégoût de lui-même. Il fit signe pour une autre canette, et Francis posa une main sur son bras. Il y avait une douleur silencieuse dans ses yeux, comme s'il avait vu cela trop souvent. Alfred déglutit et posa sa main.</p><p>'Tu comprends,' fit-il écho, et laissa Francis le mener dehors. L'air du début de l'hiver était bon, ce qui le réveilla. Les étoiles semblaient liquides dans le ciel, et il traça l'image du rire d'Arthur dans l'argent.</p><p>'C'est Orion, là-haut. Tu sais, je voulais envoyer à Artie un livre sur les constellations.' Il ravala ses larmes et sourit plus brillamment à l'avenir, un jour après que tout cela soit terminé. 'Peux-tu croire qu'il n'a jamais été à la campagne?'</p><p>Dans le jardin voisin, il acheva enfin la lettre. Il avait encore une étincelle d'espoir, et c'était suffisant. Francis était assis tout près, regardant les étoiles.</p><p>'Où est Feliciano maintenant?'</p><p>'Il est de nouveau à l'Ouest. Je ne sais pas où.'</p><p>Francis bougea. 'Et Ludwig...'</p><p>'Ludwig est en prison,' dit Alfred aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, en mordant toutes ses furieuses erreurs coupables.</p><p>Il posta la lettre au Canada et suivit Francis dans les rues jusqu'à sa base, en buvant les constellations.</p><p>'Si tu as besoin de faire quelque chose, viens à mon atelier d'art,' dit Francis quand ils se sont arrêtés à l'extérieur de la caserne. Au clair de lune, il avait l'air plus paisible, plus triste, alourdi par une perte qui allait au-delà de cette ville.</p><p>'L'endroit avec la Thunderbird? Oui, je le connais.' Alfred résolut de s'y rendre. Il pensait qu'ils avaient tous deux besoins d'une distraction certains jours, et qu'il pourrait trouver quelque chose pour taquiner Matthew. Il sourit. 'Hey, Francis. Merci beaucoup. Je suis content que Mattie ait quelqu'un comme toi.'</p><p>'Je fais de mon mieux pour lui. Il le mérite.' Ses yeux palpitaient. 'Il mérite tout.'</p><p>'Yeah, tu as compris,' chuchota Alfred. Il remit sa veste autour de lui et retourna à son devoir sanglant.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>La lettre arriva froissée et avec un dessin de Berlin et des zones occupées sur l'enveloppe. Elle avait été réexpédiée de Berlin au Canada.</p><p>C'était ridicule qu'un si petit geste ait figé Arthur sur place, en serrant l'enveloppe. Il savait sans même l'ouvrir de qui il s'agissait, et c'était de l'oxygène pur dans son monde affamé.</p><p>Il se précipita au magasin et s'assit sur les marches du fond pendant très, très longtemps, à peine prêt à l'ouvrir. Ce lien avec Alfred, et avec l'exaspérant et merveilleux pilote lui était si, si précieux, et il voulait savourer ce moment de savoir que, à cinq cents milles de là, son brillant Américain s'était assis pour lui écrire, pensant à lui, regardant peut-être les mêmes étoiles. Elles n'étaient pas si différentes qu'à Berlin.</p><p>Finalement, en se serrant les mains, les premiers vents de l'hiver se faufilant dans ses cheveux, il ouvrit la lettre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cher Artie,<br/></em>
  <em>C'est tellement vide ici, sans toi. Ça n'a pas de sens, n'est-ce pas? Berlin est une ville immense, pleine de gens, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Personne ici n'est comme toi.<br/></em>
  <em>Mattie est aussi parti maintenant. Il en était heureux. J'aurais aimé pouvoir y aller aussi. Je lui ai demandé de t'envoyer ceci depuis le Canada. Je ne sais pas quand tu l'auras. Ecris-moi par son intermédiaire, d'accord?<br/></em>
  <em>Je pensais que ce serait comme te parler, mais ce n'est pas la même chose quand tu ne me tiens pas la main ou que tu ne me fais pas ce sourire (et je sais que tu le fais maintenant, et c'est un sourire) qui dit que tu m'aimes et que mes idées sont géniales même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Tu souris, n'est-ce pas? <br/></em>
  <em>Souris-moi. Je reviendrai bientôt auprès de toi, et je te montrerai le monde comme il se doit. <br/></em>
  <em>Je t'aime, tu me manques et j'aimerais être ailleurs qu'ici. Je suis tombé amoureux de cette ville et de toi et ce n'est pas pareil quand tu n'es pas là. <br/></em>
  <em>Promets-moi que tu continueras et que tu auras de bonnes histoires à me raconter quand je rentrerai. <br/></em>
  <em>Je t'apporterai de la poésie quand je reviendrai!<br/></em>
  <em>Sincèrement, ton Américain préféré! <br/></em>
  <em>Alfred Foster Jones</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alfred serrait le papier, en froissant les bords mous, la douleur l'inclinant. Il traça les traits de stylo désordonnés et imagina qu'Alfred faisait la même chose que ce qu'il lui écrivait, peut-être en souriant de la même façon, en se demandant si le ciel étoilé d'une ville était aussi flou, en écrivant son amour à travers un océan et en revenant pour essayer de se connecter à Arthur, alors même que leurs mondes se brouillaient et brûlaient.</p><p>Il plia à nouveau soigneusement la lettre, en suivant les plis imprécis, et la glissa dans la poche de sa chemise, au-dessus de son cœur. Il regarda les constellations, les larmes silencieuses sur ses joues, sans savoir s'il souriait ou pleurait ou les deux, se frottant le pouce sur les plaques d'identification autour de son cou et rêvant de soleil.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Il fut réveillé par une porte un soir, et était debout, le pistolet à la main, avant de réfléchir. Il vivait comme une chose chassée, aimant comme une chose chassée. Cette pensée le rendit furieux, et il mit délibérément de côté son arme à nouveau. Il était <em>Alfred Fucking Jones</em>, l'as de la brigade de Berlin. Il avait une meilleure réputation que d'être arrêté au milieu de la nuit.</p><p>Il ouvrit la porte, rétorquant déjà sur ses lèvres, espérant les yeux gris de son commandant, mais étant surpris par un jeune homme, haletant légèrement.</p><p>'Le téléphone pour vous,' dit-il. 'Un artiste. Il vous a demandé par votre nom.'</p><p>Alfred ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais ses paroles lui firent défaut. Il hocha la tête, ferma la porte pour mettre son pantalon d'uniforme et suivit l'homme en bas. Une fois le choc d'adrénaline passé, il se retrouva à bâiller et à tâtonner pour décrocher le téléphone. L'homme se retira pour lui donner de l'intimité, l'air inquiet.</p><p>'C'est probablement juste un truc publicitaire,' bâilla Alfred. 'Les forces aériennes américaines parlent?'</p><p>'Alfred,' dit Francis enroué. 'C'est toi?'</p><p>Alfred faillit lâcher le téléphone et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme, qui travaillait à nouveau sur des papiers. Il hésitait, conscient que chaque mot pouvait être un handicap. ' C'est moi. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi? D'autres personnes veulent utiliser le téléphone bientôt,' mentit-il. 'Téléphone militaire et tout.'</p><p>Francis semblait faussement calme, mais l'urgence sous-jacente dans sa voix refroidit Alfred. 'J'ai besoin que tu viennes immédiatement chercher le tableau que j'ai fait pour toi. J'ai besoin de mettre en place un autre projet.'</p><p>'Bien.'</p><p>'Sois ici immédiatement après ton entraînement,' dit Francis, et il raccrocha. Alfred restait accroché au téléphone. Il n'était plus du tout fatigué.</p><p>'Vous avez terminé?' demanda le jeune homme au bureau, en levant clairement les yeux. 'Ces équipes de nuit sont brutales, je vous le dis.'</p><p>'Brutal,' approuva Alfred, il remit le téléphone sur son socle et remonta en titubant. Il ne pouvait plus dormir, mais c'était mieux que de rêver du procès.</p><p>Plus tard dans la journée, Alfred referma sa veste en se promenant dans le centre-ville. C'était juste l'après-midi, mais la neige restait collée au sol. Ces dernières semaines, l'hiver avait fait ses dents.</p><p>Lorsqu'il arriva à la galerie, Francis le fit entrer en silence. Ses yeux étaient sombres sur son visage, sa bouche était plissée en une ligne dure. Quand Alfred s'assit à la table, il fit les cent pas dans la salle.</p><p>'Jure que tu ne répéteras à personne ce que je vais te dire,' dit-il brusquement.</p><p>'Qu'est-ce?'</p><p>' <em>Promets,</em>' exigea Francis. Dans le grondement soudain de sa voix, Alfred vit une ombre de la puissance pure de Ludwig et de l'assurance de sa mission, n'hésitant jamais, tout comme la brutale acuité de ce garde dans la prison, aux yeux d'oiseaux.</p><p> </p><p>'Je promets,' dit-il encore, se livrant à une mort de plus. Francis s'assit. Il avait les pommettes décharnées.</p><p>'Il y a eu une résistance à l'Est. Il y en a encore une. J'en ai fait partie autrefois.'</p><p>Les mots sont sortis avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir. 'Pourquoi ne l'es-tu plus maintenant?'</p><p>La colère de Francis s'enflamma pendant un moment, mais elle disparut tout aussi brusquement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. 'Parce qu'on m'a donné la chance de partir, au prix de la vie d'autres personnes, et je l'ai saisie.'</p><p>Le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred ait le courage de parler à nouveau. 'Pourquoi?'</p><p>Francis sombra entre ses mains. 'Je ne sais pas,' murmura-t-il. 'J'ai survécu. D'autres personnes en ont payé le prix. N'est-ce pas toujours ainsi que ça marche?'</p><p>Les mains d'Alfred se crispèrent dans son uniforme. Arthur, Ludwig et Dieu savait qui d'autre paierait cette guerre dans le sang. 'Oui.'</p><p>'Je veux rembourser cela maintenant. Ma résistance m'a contacté. Ils ne feraient pas ça si ce n'était pas sérieux.' Francis rompit et fit les cent pas, l'énergie frénétique lui claquant les talons. 'Tu es- tu serais un atout puissant.'</p><p>Francis lui offrait de <em>l'espoir</em>. Une chance, même s'il ne la méritait pas, de sauver des gens. De réparer quelque chose dans cette ville brisée.</p><p>'C'est quoi?' Demanda Alfred, se réveillant enfin de la brume de la culpabilité. 'Que veux-tu que je fasse?'</p><p>'Alfred? Que veux-tu dire?'</p><p>'Je vais aider,' déclara-t-il. Il était étourdi par la douleur et la brûlure de son incapacité à sauver quelqu'un, mais tout cela allait bientôt changer. 'Je dois aider. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose.'</p><p>'Ce sera dangereux, je ne veux pas te forcer...'</p><p>Les mains d'Alfred se sont retroussées en poings et il avait envie de rire. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, offert pour cette ville affamée. A quoi servait la <em>force</em> désormais? Si quelque chose devait être fait, quelque chose de bien, quelque chose comme cela, il le ferait. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. C'était juste. C'était quelque chose de <em>bien</em>, quelque chose qu'il avait perdu quand Arthur fut envoyé au procès. Il se rapprocha et garda la tête haute, sûr de lui et de son amour.</p><p>'Que dois-je faire?'</p><p>Francis sortit une lettre avec un lieu et une date marquée. Alfred retraça les lignes, mémorisant le lieu où sa vie allait encore changer. Berlin avait une façon de le faire.</p><p>Il quitta la galerie d'art et ouvrit les bras vers le ciel, buvant le bleu sauvage. Un rire jaillit de sa gorge sèche, porté par la culpabilité et la douleur tordues qu'il portait, par la possibilité de tout changer. C'était l'époque de l'avant-garde, et il allait changer le monde- pour Arthur, si ce n'est plus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred pouvait à peine dormir ou rester immobile. Il était impuissant depuis si longtemps, prisonnier de la culpabilité et de la douleur, chassant tout ce qui pouvait le paralyser. Maintenant, il le savait. Qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose de bien, qu'il pouvait repousser les griffes acérées des militaires et faire de ce monde froid quelque chose de lumineux à nouveau. Pour Arthur.</p><p>Il attendait dans un coin de la galerie d'art, le regard fixé sur le grand ciel, incapable de cacher son sourire. Il était de nouveau <em>en</em> <em>vie</em>. Francis s'arrêta à côté de lui, et Alfred rencontra son regard, son cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine avec la promesse de faire quelque chose de bien. Il pouvait réparer ce qu'il avait fait de mal.</p><p>'C'est censé être une opération secrète, Alfred. Tu ne peux pas porter ta veste de bombardier.'</p><p>Alfred toucha sa poche où se trouvaient ses poèmes. Il avait besoin de la veste. C'était familier, c'était sécuritaire. Ça faisait de lui l'as. 'J'en ai besoin,' défendit-il.</p><p>'Tu es déjà bien voyant, Alfred F. Jones,' dit Francis. Alfred enleva la veste et la plia soigneusement, le cœur battant au souvenir de la façon dont Arthur l'avait fait autrefois. Tout cela serait pour lui. Francis se détourna de lui, se balança sur ses talons et se mit à marcher.</p><p>'Lorsque nous arrivons sur place, ne parles à personne,' murmura-t-il. '<em>Ne dévoile </em><em>jamais</em><em> ton vrai nom. S'ils veulent nous mener quelque part, ne les suis pas quand je pars.</em>'</p><p>'Je peux être vigilant,' dit Alfred. Il pouvait se débrouiller, il l'avait déjà fait. Il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air. Francis le regarda par derrière et ses épaules s'affaissèrent un instant.</p><p>'Je sais que tu le seras.' Une pause. 'Je te fais confiance,' ajouta-t-il, plus doucement.</p><p>Alfred sourit à ce sujet. Il faisait aussi confiance à Francis. Aujourd'hui, Berlin semblait plus radieuse, maintenant qu'il avait de l'espoir, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de siffler une chanson aux oiseaux qui volaient dans les avant-toits des immeubles, <em>maintenant ou jamais!</em> Il chanterait aussi cette chanson à Arthur, une fois que toute cette fichue affaire sera terminée. Il serait un héros pour lui. Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et Alfred s'arrêta au moment où Francis le fit. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et il passa ses doigts sur la poche où se trouvaient ses poèmes. Francis s'appuya contre le mur à côté de l'homme, qui l'appelait Jean et secoua la tête vers Alfred, la voix calme.</p><p>Il aurait dû se sentir démasqué sous les yeux aiguisés de l'homme, debout au milieu d'une rue vide. Si ses commandants l'avaient trouvé, ils auraient voulu le détruire à nouveau. Ils pourraient essayer, s'ils trouvaient quelque chose en lui. Arthur avait son cœur, alors Alfred était libre et prêt à se battre. Le regard de Francis se dirigea vers lui, et Alfred leva le menton. Il se retourna et répondit calmement.</p><p>La cigarette de l'homme tomba de sa bouche, et il rit, sévèrement contre les bâtiments. Alfred garda les yeux rivés sur lui, résistant à l'envie de vérifier ses arrières et de voir si quelqu'un l'écoutait. Il en avait fini avec l'amour et la vie dans l'obscurité et le silence. Le vent attrapa la fin des mots de l'homme: '-nous avons notre propre ogive nucléaire maintenant.'</p><p>Alfred était prêt à être l'arme qui ferait voler le Mur en éclats. C'est mieux que de voir un million de vies détruites à dix miles d'altitude. Francis lui fit un signe de tête plus proche. L'homme avait les marques de I'Est, tranchant et affamé, avec un regard acculé dans les yeux, mais il faillit sourire quand il regarda Alfred.</p><p>'Nous faisons un raid sur la prison de la Stasi,' chuchota-t-il. L'adrénaline le traversa.</p><p>'Pourquoi?' demanda Francis.</p><p>'Le frère de Gilbert. Nous allons le sauver, lui et tous les autres. On va tout faire sauter et y laisser la vie en essayant.'</p><p><em>Gilbert</em>. Le frère de Ludwig. Le nom lui tomba dans la main et toutes les pièces se sont soudain mises à s'assembler dans une parfaite harmonie, aussi simple et indéniable que la première fois qu'il avait volé. Il était censé faire cela, toucher la haute atmosphère, sauver l'homme qu'il avait envoyé à la mort.</p><p>'Nous pouvons sauver les gens,' chuchota-t-il, osant à peine parler.</p><p>'Si vous mourez aux mains de la Stasi, comprenez-vous ce que l'Ouest fera pour se venger?' demanda l'homme, mais Alfred l'entendit à peine. L'idée de mourir sur cette mission qui semblait avoir été faite pour lui était un concept étranger.</p><p>'Je ne vais pas mourir,' lui assura-t-il, se délectant de sa propre sûreté. Tout allait s'arranger à partir de maintenant.</p><p>L'homme se détourna de lui et remit à Francis une enveloppe. Alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux, Alfred observa le ciel, en buvant l'art de Berlin-Ouest. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup cru à l'idée de destin, mais il avait la chance de pouvoir rectifier les choses et, par Dieu, il allait la saisir. Il ferma les yeux, la lumière dansant rouge à travers ses paupières, inspirant et expirant.</p><p>À la galerie, Francis avait l'air abattu. Alfred savait ce qu'il allait dire.</p><p>'Alfred-'</p><p>'J'ai besoin d'être un héros, Francis, pour <em>quelqu'un</em>.' Il se glissa lentement dans son armure, sa veste souple usée, traçant les poèmes sur son cœur battant. Les choses allaient s'arranger. Il en était si sûr que cela le faisait rire. 'Je ne mourrai pas. Je ne peux pas mourir. Artie a toujours besoin de moi.'</p><p>'Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça,' plaida-t-il.</p><p>'Je dois le faire. Tu comprends, Francis, je sais que tu le comprends.' Le soleil brillait d'une douce lumière dorée à travers les bâtiments. <em>C'est pour toi, Artie</em>, pensa-t-il, imaginant ses paroles comme des oiseaux de papier qui s'envolaient vers l'Angleterre. 'Je dois faire quelque chose de bien. Je reviendrai demain, d'accord?'<br/>Alfred courut à travers Berlin cette nuit-là, les bras écartés, riant au soleil, les yeux piquant. Il était si terriblement, si merveilleusement <em>vivant!</em></p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Alfred s'allongea, relisant ses poèmes, traçant les formes de la cursive, écrivant lentement sa lettre. <em>Je vais être un héros</em>, avait-il promis à Arthur. Il avait entendu un poème intitulé <em>High Flight</em> dans le réfectoire, qui exprimait parfaitement la merveilleuse exultation de <em>l'amour</em>, de la fuite. Il était tombé amoureux d'Arthur de la même façon magnifique et sans fin qu'il aimait le ciel. Il revolera un jour, après que la guerre ne soit plus qu'une histoire, après que les armes nucléaires soient réduites en poussière. Une vie meilleure que celle-ci, et pour laquelle il était prêt à affronter tout I'Ouest. Les lignes du poème dansaient dans son esprit alors qu'il écrivait ces mots merveilleux, <em>Je t'aime.</em> Un jour, il serait capable de les crier.</p><p>Il ajouta une lettre à Matthew, lui disant ce que lui et Francis allaient faire. Les militaires pourraient le jeter dehors après cela, il doutait qu'ils apprécieraient qu'il s'enfuie à l'Est. Ils pourraient le faire. Il serait à nouveau avec Arthur.</p><p>Il rassembla le peu de choses qu'il aimait dans sa caserne et les empaqueta dans sa veste, jetant un dernier regard à sa chambre. Alfred fit ses adieux à celui qu'il était entre ces murs, celui qui croyait aux guerres nucléaires, celui qui était content d'avoir perdu.</p><p>Le matin encore gris nacré, il se mit en route pour poster sa lettre et retrouver un homme perdu. Francis ne l'attendait pas avant un certain temps, mais il voulait essayer une dernière fois de retrouver Feliciano. La galerie était presque vide, comme il s'y attendait, mais il laissa sa veste dans la chambre de Francis.</p><p>Était-il juste d'essayer de dire à Feliciano ce qui se passait? Il ne savait pas quand le raid avait lieu, ou- son estomac se tordit soudainement. Il ne savait même pas si Ludwig était encore en vie. Cela faisait des semaines et des semaines que la Stasi avait mis la main sur lui, et ils n'avaient aucune raison de le garder en vie.</p><p>Il s'assit sur le capot de la Thunderbird, passant son pouce sur le bleu d'œuf de rouge-gorge. Son cœur pleurait pour Arthur, tandis que la panique montait dans sa gorge et l'étouffait. Et si Ludwig était déjà mort? Il n'était pas assez cruel pour donner de faux espoirs à Feliciano de cette façon. S'il était vivant, dans quel état serait-il? Même quelqu'un comme Ludwig devait finir par craquer.</p><p> </p><p>Il n'y avait pas de réponses, seulement de l'espoir. Seulement la chance de plaider sauvagement que <em>les choses iraient bien</em>, que les cruautés de Berlin n'étaient pas assez profondes pour tuer. Alfred regarda la lumière à travers les fenêtres et le bleu pâle du ciel, les questions se posant lourdement autour de son cou. Il irait quand même, il le savait, pour ce soupçon de chance que les choses puissent aller mieux. Le soleil chauffait le métal de la voiture, la chaleur s'infiltrait dans ses jambes et ses paumes, lui rappelant sa nuit avec Arthur.</p><p>Quelqu'un passa devant et prit une peinture d'une femme faite de cordes qui s'effilochaient. Alfred se souvenait à peine que Feliciano l'avait peinte une fois.</p><p>'Tu ne peux pas prendre ça,' dit-il, sa voix rauque. Il toussa, clignant des yeux à cause du soleil et de ses peurs. 'Elle appartient à quelqu'un.'</p><p>'À Feliciano Vargas?' demanda-t-elle. Alfred acquiesça. 'Bien. Il m'a dit de venir chercher toutes ses affaires.'</p><p>Alfred se leva d'un bond et faillit trébucher.</p><p>'Il- il va bien?'</p><p>Elle le scruta de haut en bas, ses yeux verts se rétrécissant. 'Comment le connais-tu?'</p><p><em>Je l'ai sauvé</em><em>, Alfred ne pouvais pas le dire. Ce qui s'était passé était une tragédie et rien de plus.</em> 'Son... Ludwig me connaît. Il est venu me voir pour...'</p><p>Son regard changea légèrement. Pas doux, mais plutôt ouvert. 'Es-tu Alfred Jones? De la Force aérienne.'</p><p>'Alfred F. Jones,' acquiesca-t-il, en détournant le regard. Ses yeux étaient vert forêt, une nuance plus sombre que celle d'Arthur, mais ça faisait quand même mal. 'Je recherche Feliciano.'</p><p>'Tu peux venir lui parler,' invita-t-elle. 'Je te préviens qu'il ne voudra peut-être pas te voir.'</p><p>'Je sais,' dit Alfred, la culpabilité s'installant lourdement sur ses épaules.</p><p>La femme se présenta sous le nom d'Elizabeta. Elle rassembla les derniers matériaux et projets et ils marchèrent ensemble vers une maison aérée et en plein essor. Alfred suivit Elizabeta à l'étage et attendit qu'elle entre dans une pièce dont la porte était peinte de bleuets. Elle la referma derrière elle.</p><p>Après quelques minutes, elle sortit et referma la porte.</p><p>'Fais attention à lui,' dit-elle, un regard étrange et douloureux dans les yeux. Alfred attendit qu'elle soit partie pour ouvrir la porte.</p><p>Feliciano leva les yeux lorsqu'il entra. Il savait que c'était lui à cause de l'or brillant de ses yeux. Il était mince et son énergie était faible. Il sourit et fit signe à Alfred de s'asseoir sur le lit.</p><p>Sa toile était un portrait de Ludwig en uniforme d'une réalité remarquable, avec un doux sourire qu'Alfred n'avait jamais vu sur lui. Feliciano retourna à la peinture, chaque mouvement étant lent et presque révérencieux. Ses mains étaient fermes, même si son corps tremblait.</p><p>'Feliciano,' commença Alfred, la gorge nouée. Par quoi commencer? Comment allait-il s'excuser pour tout ce qui s'était passé? 'Tu vas bien?'</p><p>Il hocha la tête et leva les pouces de sa main libre. Quelque chose grattait les bords de l'esprit d'Alfred, mais il l'ignora.</p><p>'Je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas y penser à nouveau. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, et ce n'est même pas moi qui ai été gravement blessé,' se précipita-t-il. 'Je suis désolé pour- Mon Dieu, je suis désolé pour tout. C'est pour ça que j'essaie d'arranger les choses. Je voulais te parler.'</p><p>Feliciano déposa son pinceau et leva les mains. Il fit une pause, puis commença à signer, lentement et délibérément. Alfred avait appris un peu la langue il y a longtemps, mais il était trop bouleversé pour essayer de comprendre.</p><p>'Est-ce qu'ils- la Stasi, est-ce qu'ils-' La rage et l'horreur l'étouffa.</p><p>Les yeux de Feliciano s'écarquillèrent, et ses signes s'accélérèrent pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se mette à chercher du papier et un crayon.</p><p>'Ils n'ont rien fait,' chuchota-t-il. Sa voix était rauque, mais le soulagement s'empara d'Alfred. 'C'est juste... plus compliqué.'</p><p>'Ça fait mal?'</p><p>
  <em>Pas ici</em>
  <em>, écrit Feliciano sur le papier, en tapotant son cou. </em>
  <em>Ici</em>
  <em>. Il toucha sa tête et fit un demi-sourire. </em>
  <em>Ça va aller.</em>
</p><p>Alfred s'assit, essayant de se calmer. 'J'ai parlé à Francis,' dit-il doucement. 'Il fait partie d'une sorte de résistance à l'Est.'</p><p>
  <em>Ludwig lui a dit</em>
  <em>- le visage de Feliciano se crispa légèrement, et il griffonna une réponse, les mains légèrement tremblantes. </em>
  <em>J'ai entendu parler de ça.</em>
</p><p>Alfred ne pouvait pas le regarder. 'Cette résistance prévoit de faire un raid à la prison. Je vais les aider.'</p><p>Feliciano lui saisit le bras, les yeux grands ouverts et brûlants. Même s'il avait l'air affamé, sa prise était comme de l'acier.</p><p> </p><p>'Ludwig,' chuchota-t-il. Alfred hocha la tête, luttant pour respirer à nouveau, la tête martelée. Toutes ses mises en garde sur le fait qu'il ne savait pas s'ils seraient capables de ramener le Ludwig de Feliciano qu'il aimait disparu. '<em>Sauve-le.</em>'</p><p>'Je le ferai,' dit Alfred, les mots se répandirent, désespéré de sauver cet homme. 'Je le ferai, je le <em>jure</em>, Feliciano.'<br/>Feliciano se relâcha et tomba en arrière, les yeux papillonnants, la poitrine se soulevant avec l'effort de la toux. Il avait l'air paisible, exalté. Ses mains se déplacèrent à travers un signe dont Alfred se souvenait à peine comme d'une <em>confiance</em> avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'Elizabeta ne se précipite à l'intérieur.</p><p> </p><p>Alfred courut hors de la maison tandis qu'Elizabeta le retenait, l'image de la douleur hagarde de Feliciano résonnant comme une peinture dans son esprit. Il ne cessa de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche dans la galerie et vit Francis l'air abattu.</p><p>'Alfred?'</p><p>'Ça va,' s'entendit-il dire, sentit ses lèvres remonter dans un sourire grimacant. Il y croyait. Il y croyait. Les choses iront bien. Il le fallait, sinon lui et Feliciano tomberaient dans la brume pour toujours. 'Les choses vont s'arranger.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred avait promis à Arthur qu'il ne serait pas celui qui déclencherait les guerres nucléaires. Tout ce plan était imprudent et dangereux, mais Alfred devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et laisser des gens être blessés, même maintenant. Surtout maintenant.</p><p> </p><p>Le dernier message à Jett et Kiwi expliquait ce qu'il fallait faire s'il ne revenait pas, posé sur son bureau. Il prit sa lettre à Arthur, les mains tremblantes à travers sa note à Matthew. Serait-ce la dernière fois qu'il écrirait à son ami, cette page gribouillée où il était écrit que <em>tu lui manques</em> et <em>qu'il espère que tu vas bien</em>, toujours incapable de dire correctement toutes les choses qu'il aurait dû dire? Qu'il faisait confiance à Matthew, et qu'il savait qu'il était plus fort et plus courageux que ce qu'il croyait? <br/>Comment avait-il dit à Arthur qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais sur la place centrale en août, parce qu'il serait probablement mort? Alfred effaça une autre ligne, goûtant le sel amer. Le voilà, Alfred F. Jones, pilote d'as en plein essor, essayant d'exprimer tout l'amour d'une vie entière dans une simple lettre stupide. Ces adieux n'étaient pas censés avoir lieu, et pas dans une lettre timbrée par l'armée de l'air, pas quand Alfred était à cinq cents miles de là et courait pour brûler ou mourir ou les deux. <em>Je t'aime</em> était une promesse, et elle devait s'accompagner de baisers au soleil et de vers de poésie, avec les vers lumineux de leur chanson.</p><p>
  <em>Tous les Américains se pensent-ils invincibles, ou seulement toi?</em>
  <em> chuchota Arthur dans la douce obscurité de la mémoire, les yeux verts brillants.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juste moi, Artie, darling</em>
  <em>, chanta Alfred à travers la distance qui les sépare. </em>
  <em>Juste moi, parce que tu m'as fait me sentir si vivant.</em>
</p><p>Il embrassa la lettre et souhaita que tout soit différent, qu'il ait rencontré Arthur dans une librairie ensoleillée avec rien d'autre que des oiseaux au-dessus de sa tête. Ce combat était pour lui.</p><p>Il la mit dans la poche de sa veste de bombardier et descendit pour envoyer le tout par la poste. Cela ferait bonne impression à Arthur, et lui donnerait un souvenir de lui.</p><p>Sans sa veste, Alfred se sentait dénudé et vulnérable, comme si Berlin pouvait lui enfoncer les dents et couper plus que les os, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul, juste Alfred. Juste un garçon qui avait perdu son procès et l'homme qu'il aimait, et qui marchait pour gagner ou perdre tout ce qu'il lui restait. <em>Arthur, darling, je suis vraiment désolé.</em> Même avec ses poèmes, les vents sont encore un peu froids.</p><p>Francis attendait en silence, les doigts serrés dans sa veste blanche. Alfred enveloppa le lourd manteau gris autour de lui. C'était lui maintenant. Il devait être différent, plus calme, plus fort maintenant.</p><p>L'homme qui arrivait pour les diriger ne parlait pas. Alfred en était incapable. Il se concentra sur le raclage de la chaussée et sur le battement de cœur régulier de ses pas. Il marchait pour sauver Ludwig. Pour sauver Feliciano. Pour se sauver lui-même. Il se pencha en arrière et chercha des oiseaux dans le ciel, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que du bleu.</p><p>Ils se retrouvèrent près du barrage de contrôle Charlie et du panneau, celui par lequel Alfred avait amené Ludwig. <em>Vous quittez maintenant le secteur américain.</em> C'était stupide que de toutes les choses, <em>ce soit</em> ce qui le blessât assez pour laisser entrer la peur bourdonnante, le souvenir de voir un homme bon partir à la mort.</p><p>'Francis. Le barrage de contrôle Charlie. Je ne peux pas-' s'arrêta-t-il, en reculant devant le mur qui se profilait. Sa poitrine était serrée. Il allait mourir. Ils allaient tous mourir. 'Je refuse de passer par là. Pas encore.'</p><p>Le regard de Francis était empreint de vieilles douleurs, mais il y avait là une sympathie constante. Alfred pouvait comprendre ce que Matthew voyait en lui.</p><p>'Tu n'auras pas besoin de passer par là,' lui assura-t-il. Alfred étouffa sa panique, dégoûté par son moment de faiblesse.</p><p>'Je ne peux pas,' répéta-t-il, en essayant de s'assurer. Ses joues brûlant de honte. 'Je suis censé sauver les gens.'</p><p>'En effet,' dit gentiment Francis. Alfred ne pouvait pas croiser son regard, trop effrayé de voir qu'Alfred était si terrifié à l'idée d'échouer qu'il pouvait à peine continuer à avancer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de continuer à avancer, en suivant Francis jusqu'à la porte du gardien du Mur. Continuer d'avancer, car sinon, la brume le dévorerait vivant.</p><p>Les gardes en uniformes dépenaillés regardaient Alfred, et il ne pouvait pas les quitter des yeux. La nuit où Matthew était revenu ensanglanté, il murmura frénétiquement au sujet de la faim et de la peur qui se développaient chez les personnes les plus opprimées dans la grisaille de l'Est, de la netteté des regards et des pommettes. Alfred était déjà venu à l'Est, mais pas parmi des gens comme eux. C'étaient des soldats d'une autre cause. Ils se sont battus pour survivre.</p><p>Il se trouvait au milieu de tout cela. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était l'arme d'être de l'Ouest du Mur, d'être l'as du pilotage. Il était leur tête nucléaire. Alfred pensait qu'il y avait de pires causes pour lesquelles se battre.</p><p>Le gardien le retint alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant une porte indéfinissable. Sa prise était ferme mais pas cruelle, tout comme ses yeux.</p><p>'Je dois parler à Kalmar avant qu'il ne parte. Donnez-lui son nom.'</p><p>Francis était parti. Ses mains tremblaient quand il poussa la porte ouverte. L'homme le suivit, se glissant tranquillement à l'intérieur. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.</p><p>'Vous êtes donc l'arme que Jean a amenée,' dit-il. Il avait de vieux yeux, marqués par l'épuisement, mais ils étaient encore animés par un feu violent et dévastateur. Alfred leva le menton. Il avait l'impression d'être mis à l'épreuve, de subir un nouveau procès, mais cette fois, il allait gagner.</p><p>'J'avais besoin de venir.'</p><p>L'homme leva un sourcil, et Alfred poursuivit, les mots se précipitant. 'Je le connais. L'homme que vous allez sauver. C'est moi qui l'ai laissé se donner à l'Est, et je suis là pour arranger ça.'</p><p>L'homme le considéra pendant un long moment. 'Vous vous croyez invincible? C'est un endroit dangereux pour jouer au héros.'</p><p>Les mots le frappèrent comme un poids physique, mais Alfred refusa de se plier.</p><p>'Je dois le faire. Je suis venu ici pour me battre, et je le ferai avec ou sans ce groupe,' déclara-t-il, la voix hésitante mais pas cassante. Il en avait fini avec le fait d'être brisé par les autres.</p><p>L'homme fit un signe de tête, et la froideur dans son regard fondit. Il était plus jeune qu'Alfred pensa-t-il au début.</p><p>'Vous avez bon cœur,' murmura-t-il. Alfred approuva de la tête, les larmes lui piquant la gorge. 'Si je vous laisse entrer, vous devez réaliser que vous pouvez mourir. Et pour toi en particulier, Kalmar a dit... a dit de te tuer si tu étais capturé par la Stasi.'</p><p>Alfred pouvait à peine faire sortir les mots. 'À cause des guerres?'</p><p>'À cause des guerres.' Un sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres cicatrisées. 'Vous pourriez les amorcer seuls. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être l'homme le plus puissant du monde?'</p><p>La seule fois où il s'était senti comme un jeune dieu, c'était dans les bras d'Arthur, en regardant les constellations. Ce n'était qu'une partie du combat de plus pour lui, et Alfred était prêt à tout faire pour lui. Il essaierait de sauver le monde entier si cela signifiait qu'ils n'avaient plus jamais à cacher leur amour, si personne d'autre n'avait à subir quelque chose comme leur procès.</p><p>'Je suis l'as du pilotage,' dit-il, s'entendant comme s'il venait de loin. 'Mon bombardier possède des armes nucléaires.' Il ne mentionnait pas qu'il ne s'y habituerait jamais, et qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour déclencher les guerres.</p><p>'L'as, hmm?' L'homme hocha la tête. 'Nous pouvons l'utiliser comme nom. As.'</p><p><em>As.</em><em> Alfred inspira, en roulant les épaules en arrière. Il pouvait vivre avec ce nom pendant quelques nuits, il pouvait se battre avec. C'était presque un soulagement de ne plus être </em><em>Alfred F. Jones</em><em>, qui rêvait et souffrait, depuis un certain temps.</em><em><br/></em>L'homme tendit la main pour la serrer et Alfred la saisit. S'il allait toujours tomber dans le piège d'essayer de sauver le monde, au moins celui-ci lui permit de faire une <em>différence.</em> Il sourit à nouveau, le premier depuis très, très longtemps.</p><p>'Je ne pourrais jamais commencer les guerres,' ajouta-t-il. Tout semblait soudain, lumineux et <em>réel</em> maintenant, comme s'il se réveillait de la brume et était prêt à voler. C'était quelque chose qu'il <em>voulait.</em><br/>'Je sais,' dit l'homme avec un sourire. Il ouvrit la porte et Alfred s'avança, buvant l'énergie et la lumière. C'était <em>réel</em>, c'était l'énergie d'une tempête contenue dans le bar en bois rouge, et il était prêt à jeter son lot à côté de tous.</p><p>Un homme se tenait debout, les cheveux sauvages et les yeux flamboyants. Il y avait une douleur dans son expression pendant un scintillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dévorée par une énergie sauvage qui résonnait autour du bar, comme un orage grondant. Alfred comprit qu'il était <em>Kalmar</em>, instantanément, d'après la façon dont les gens autour de lui étaient complètement pris par ses paroles.<br/>'Nous avons l'Ouest avec nous maintenant!' déclara-t-il, et dans un grondement de marées, les gens se sont rapprochés.<br/>Alfred était <em>vivant</em>. Il tendit la main à ces combattants, et ils l'atteignirent eux aussi, le rassemblant, les mains frappant contre son dos, des voix appelant au triomphe. Brillant et brûlant contre la Stasi. Ici, il se sentait invincible. Ici, la mort n'était qu'un mirage. Ici, toute sa fierté, ses cris et son ardent désir de rendre le monde meilleur avaient trouvé leur ressemblance, et ils étaient glorieux, glorieux. <em>Artie, si tu pouvais me voir maintenant!</em></p><p> </p><p>Il vit Francis jeter un coup d'œil, les mains serrées autour d'un verre. À côté de lui se trouvait un homme aux yeux verts tristes- plus sombres que ceux d'Arthur, plus proches du printemps. Il ne détournait pas le regard de ses mains, se tortillant à la table. L'autre homme, pâle et rayonnant, tant Alfred pouvait à peine se concentrer sur ses traits, avec un sourire plein de dents, ne détournant jamais le regard. Il y avait une autre sorte de tranchant dans son sourire, comme de l'acier fragile. Francis avait l'air déchiré entre eux.<br/>'Laissez le mec se <em>détendre</em>, je dois lui poser quelques questions.' Kalmar salua les gens au loin et Alfred se remit à se concentrer. À côté de Kalmar était assis un autre homme, pâle et immobile. Ils se sont serrés la main et se sont regardés comme s'ils étaient en plein soleil et se sont touchés si facilement qu'Alfred dût fermer les yeux face à la montée d'émotion pour ne pas crier <em>j'ai quelqu'un comme ça, je suis pareil, j'aime tout comme toi!</em></p><p>Kalmar leva les yeux des papiers éparpillés sur le bar et sa bouche se transforma en un large sourire. Alfred sourit à nouveau, le cœur battant, espérant qu'il comprenait, sachant que c'était le cas. Les gens comme eux ont toujours compris.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>As</em><em>, n'est-ce pas?</em>' Les doigts de Kalmar s'enroulaient facilement avec ceux de l'homme à côté de lui et Alfred avait presque oublié comment réagir. Il toucha ses poèmes, cachés dans ses poches. 'Tu sais pourquoi tu es venu ici?'</p><p>'Pour sauver Ludwig,' dit Alfred avec confiance.</p><p>'C'est ce que j'aime entendre.' L'expression de Kalmar oscilla légèrement, s'enfonçant dans la tristesse sur les bords, mais elle disparut si vite qu'Alfred n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment vue. 'Tu réalises à quel point c'est dangereux?'</p><p>'Je <em>dois</em> le faire.' Hésita Alfred, détestant se souvenir du jour où Ludwig marchait vers sa mort. 'C'est moi qui lui ai permis de se livrer. Il y a eu un échange de prisonniers-'</p><p>'Nous savons,' dit l'homme à côté de Kalmar, la même douleur fulgurante dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne soit soigneusement cachée. Pendant un instant, ils semblaient tous deux figés, se dirigeant vers le coin de la pièce où Francis était encore assis, et puis elle avait disparu. Ils se sont regardés l'un l'autre, semblant parler de toute une conversation dans un simple regard. Alfred avait envie de se rapprocher d'Arthur, de tout lui dire, de lui montrer cet endroit merveilleux.</p><p>'Tu as été à l'intérieur de la prison, n'est-ce pas?' demanda Kalmar. 'Peux-tu guider les gens à travers?'</p><p>'Je peux,' affirma Alfred. Le chef sourit, le frappant sur l'épaule, et se leva.</p><p>'Bon gars.'</p><p>Il traversa la barre, planant et rêvant, jusqu'à ce que Francis lui touche l'épaule. Alfred débuta. Il réalisa soudain à quel point il était épuisé et tendu. Autour du bar, les gens se blottissaient, parlant doucement, lovés avec énergie. Francis avait l'air exténué.</p><p>'Mon groupe va bientôt partir,' dit-il doucement. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, et cela choqua Alfred de son exultation étourdissante. 'Si je ne reviens pas... peux-tu le dire à Matthew? Peux-tu lui dire que je l'ai aimé jusqu'à la fin et que je suis tellement, tellement désolé?'</p><p>'Francis,' protesta Alfred. Francis secoua la tête.</p><p>'Je t'en prie.'</p><p>Le poids s'écrasa. Il pourrait mourir ici. Ils pourraient tous les deux. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait Francis.</p><p>'Je le ferai, je le ferai, je le promets,' dit-il, étouffant des larmes furtives. 'Peux-tu dire à Arthur...'</p><p>Francis leva un doigt. 'Tu lui diras toi-même, parce que tu survivras à ça. Alfred, tu y <em>survivras.</em>'</p><p>'Francis,' chuchota Alfred brusquement.</p><p>Il recula, en souriant légèrement. 'Ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance,' murmura-t-il, puis il s'en alla.</p><p>Alfred se sentit tout à coup complètement seul dans l'univers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'est ainsi que l'on embrasse quelqu'un pour lui dire au revoir : on ne le fait pas. Parce qu'embrasser était une promesse, et une promesse signifiait que lui et Arthur seraient ensemble <em>une fois que tout cela serait terminé.</em> Une promesse signifiait rester en vie et aimer librement dans un monde froid Une promesse signifie que <em>je te retrouverai square à Londres, okay?</em> et Arthur le regardait avec tant d'amour et lui murmura <em>je te soutiendrai.</em>  Les promesses signifiaient que tu étais en vie.</p><p> </p><p>Les promesses étaient scellées par un baiser, et Alfred avait promis de sauver le monde ou le plus possible. Il avait tout promis à Arthur, et il n'a jamais pu lui dire adieu par un baiser. Les promesses étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait, à Feliciano, à Arthur, à lui-même.</p><p>Parfois, Alfred pouvait sentir les yeux du pâle gardien de prison à l'arrière de sa nuque. Quelqu'un avait murmuré qu'il était de leur côté tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Il avait besoin de la résistance, et ils avaient besoin de lui. Alfred n'en demandait pas plus. Ses yeux rouges cuivrés étaient d'une douleur sauvage, une douleur qui coupait jusqu'à l'os. Tout cela convenait à cette ville. Tous étaient aptes à être ici, pleins de poudre à canon pour que la ville les enflamme.</p><p>'Est-il vrai que tu es pilote?'</p><p>Alfred s'assit, en clignant des yeux, pour dissiper la forte chaleur de la pièce. Le garçon n'était qu'un peu plus jeune que lui, avec de vieux yeux et une montre rouge.</p><p>'Comment tu le sais?'</p><p>'Je reçois des nouvelles de l'Ouest.' Le garçon jeta un regard au loin, les dents traînant sur sa lèvre, les mains se tordant. 'J'ai entendu des choses sur un pilote à l'essai.'</p><p>Le choc familier de la peur lui fit mal au ventre quand les gens <em>savaient</em>, sachant qu'il avait été jugé, qu'il s'était battu et qu'il avait tout perdu, qu'il était resté là et qu'il avait été réduit à un nombre insignifiant parce qu'il avait vu Arthur et qu'il pensait être <em>beau</em>, qu'il avait voulu passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux brillants comme du blé et embrasser son sourire retroussé. La façon dont les gens pouvaient les tuer pour cela le rendait malade, même maintenant.</p><p>'Je suis pilote,' confirma-t-il, avalant la peur de la marée noire qui lui couvrait la langue.</p><p>'Comment est-ce?'</p><p>Alfred pensa au poème sur le vol qu'il avait trouvé dans un vieux livre de guerre. <em>J'ai fait cent choses dont tu ne peux pas rêver</em>; il avait, il avait vu Berlin comme un cœur battant traversé par de fausses constellations de lumière, il avait couru dans les rues détrempées par la pluie en riant aux côtés d'Arthur. Il avait été proche de lui d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée, sauf dans l'obscurité du matin, sous les couvertures. Il lui avait montré les étoiles et avait vu ses yeux pleins d'or et d'amour, il l'avait senti murmurer des déclarations d'amour sur la fragile paroi de leurs cages thoraciques, battant au rythme de la musique. Il lui avait promis une vie sans guerre, un jour où tout cela serait mieux. <br/>'C'est comme tomber,' dit-il, s'entendant comme s'il était à mille kilomètres de là, comme s'il était déjà dans son oiseau d'argent et que l'atmosphère s'éloignait jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse atteindre et peindre une nouvelle constellation dans l'obscurité de velours. 'Tomber et savoir qu'on va voler. C'est comme si tu avais passé toute ta vie à dormir sans savoir et que maintenant tout est rempli de couleurs.' Sa voix faiblit, incapable de parler de cette exaltation délirante et brûlante comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple <em>prière</em>. 'Tu <em>comprends</em> Icare. Tu comprends que tu brûleras pour tout ça.'</p><p>Il commanda un bourbon au bar et l'homme secoua la tête et chuchota <em>Américains fous</em> alors qu'il le servait, les yeux brillants d'admiration. Alfred leva son verre à Arthur et à la haute volée et à la vie qu'ils pourraient avoir après cela, leva un verre à Berlin et à son art. S'il le pouvait, il escaladerait le mur de béton et peindrait les constellations qui traversent la ville, reflétant ainsi la façon dont elle l'avait peint. Il aimait cette ville, il aimait tout ce qu'il pouvait y faire, il aimait Arthur même si l'amour était la chose la plus dangereuse, même s'il avait peur. Que vaut une guerre facile? Que vaut le fait de tendre la main pour embrasser Apollon sur la bouche si on ne repart pas avec des brûlures tatouées sur les épaules en forme de plumes?</p><p> </p><p>Blottis au bar, ils discutaient tous de la façon dont ils allaient marcher en enfer et essayer de s'en sortir vivants. Alfred étudia la carte de la prison jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brûlent sous la faible lumière ambrée. Le gardien l'avait-il dessinée pour eux?</p><p>Très tôt, il se retrouva aux côtés de Kalmar et d'un groupe de ses hommes, tenant des fusils au lieu de pinceaux. Ils le regardaient comme s'il était Icare, volant trop haut et prêt à brûler.</p><p>'Tu as peur?' Demanda Kalmar, les yeux bleus curieusement brillants, comme si lui aussi brûlait. 'Tu serais fou de ne pas le faire. Nous sautons dans notre dernier combat.'</p><p>Alfred prit l'arme qu'on lui avait donnée et se retrouva à sourire. Si c'était un saut dans l'inconnu, il n'y avait personne de mieux que lui pour tomber, personne qui soit plus apte que lui à porter une ogive nucléaire. Il avait ouvert le cœur de Berlin et en avait fait quelque chose de brillant et de plein d'art.</p><p>Les rues étaient silencieuses. Le pouls d'Alfred battait d'un rouge violacé contre ses poèmes.</p><p>'Nous allons au signal.' La voix de Kalmar était à peine un souffle dans l'air calme. Ses yeux bleus brûlants se posaient sur chacun d'eux à tour de rôle, brillants et humides du matin. 'Vous allez entrer et je retournerai dans les rues pour me battre. Je mourrai peut-être ici aujourd'hui, mais ce sera pour un avenir meilleur que celui-ci. À l'avenir, les seules guerres seront dans nos mémoires et les histoires que nous raconterons à nos enfants. Je me battrai pour eux dans cette guerre. Je me battrai pour vous tous.'</p><p>'Nous nous battons pour un avenir meilleur,' son peuple faisait écho, en tendant la main. Kalmar s'adressa à chacun d'eux à voix basse. C'était le genre de leader qu'Alfred souhaitait pouvoir suivre. C'était le genre de leader qui ne donnerait pas l'ordre de lâcher la bombe nucléaire.</p><p>Kalmar lui sourit enfin, la tristesse le parcourant encore.</p><p>'Je te fais confiance pour les guider. Sortir notre peuple de l'enfer en vie ne sera pas facile, mais je sais que tu le feras,' dit-il. Alfred hocha la tête, l'émotion lui enflammait la gorge.</p><p>'J'y veillerai.'</p><p>'Bon gars.' Kalmar saisit son épaule, un dernier moment d'être humain avant de partir, en prenant place le premier. Un combattant plus honorable que les commandants qui hurlaient pour anéantir les villes aussi facilement qu'ils les rayent sur une carte. Alfred était fier de se battre à ses côtés.</p><p>Le signal fut donné et transmis. Alfred savait ce qui allait se passer, mais ce n'était pas réel, pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce que le garde aux yeux rouges soit soudain là, à côté du nouveau garde, pressant un pistolet sur sa tempe. Le coup de feu étouffé n'était qu'une lueur dans le monde, mais la tête de l'homme retomba et son corps devint mou et sans vie. En appuyant sur une gâchette, la vie pouvait disparaître si facilement. En appuyant sur un bouton, la ville pourrait disparaître. Quel droit avaient-ils? Quel droit avait-on de tuer? Il y avait du sang sur le sol et du sang sur ses mains.</p><p>L'homme déposa le corps au sol, le corps plié et presque révérencieux, alors qu'il rangeait son arme. Quand sa tête se releva, Alfred put voir ses dents exposées et sa douleur animale. Il a tué comme s'il était né pour cela. Un soldat jusqu'aux os brisés. Alfred a soudain compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire cela. Il est né pour les étoiles, pour s'allonger sur le toit d'une voiture frigorifique et boire du bourbon avec Arthur, pour l'amour et la vie et tout ce qui est beau et étoilé.</p><p>Devant lui, Kalmar était toujours comme la mort avant qu'il ne se déploie, les lèvres retroussées par une grimace.</p><p>'Allons-y maintenant,' ordonna-t-il, sa douleur cachée pour la mission. Ils souffriront tous plus tard, s'ils survivent. Alfred souleva le tissu pour se couvrir le visage et se précipita dans le matin tranquille de la lavande où il y avait du sang, l'enfer et la mort.</p><p>La porte par laquelle le garde était sorti était déverrouillée. Alfred se concentra sur cela, sur le fait d'être leur As, sur le craquement de la gelée matinale à l'ombre. Sur tout, sauf sur l'homme forgé par la guerre et le corps qui se trouvait à proximité.</p><p> </p><p>Il se retourna vers le premier ciel bleu de l'aube alors que la porte se referma derrière lui, un dernier soupir de peur et d'amour, <em>oh, Arthur, darling, j'aimerais plutôt être avec toi.<br/></em>Alfred connaissait la disposition de la prison, même sombre, et faisant clignoter les phosphènes de sa vision. La cellule de Ludwig portait un X lourd et fâché. Le gardien avait-il dessiné cela aussi? Alfred se demanda s'ils se connaissaient, le gardien né pour tuer le matin et l'homme qui avait marché avec honneur pour mourir. Alfred demandera à Ludwig, s'il n'était pas déjà mort. Un rire étranglé, hystérique, entre ses dents. S'ils n'étaient pas tous morts, il poserait toutes les questions qu'il n'était pas censé poser et dirait toutes les choses qu'il avait été obligé de taire auparavant.</p><p> </p><p>Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une cellule avec quelqu'un recroquevillé sur le sol, les cheveux blonds, lisses et sales. Toujours comme mort. Quelqu'un commença à couper la serrure, mais un des hommes de Kalmar s'agenouilla et passa à travers les barreaux, tenant désespérément ses mains meurtries. Ses cheveux bruns emmêlés lui sont tombés sur le visage, et Alfred réalisa avec une douleur aiguë et terrible ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, un combattant et un mort. 'Feliks,' chuchota-t-il, la voix débordant d'amour. 'Feliks, <em>mano meilė</em>, Je suis là maintenant. Je suis là. J'ai promis que je reviendrais. Je n'ai jamais cessé de me battre pour toi. Je n'ai jamais renoncé à toi, je le jure, je ne t'aurais jamais, jamais quitté, je l'ai <em>promis</em>.'</p><p>
  <em>Réveille-toi</em>
  <em>, Alfred supplia le corps, les secondes s'étirent. C'est pourquoi l'amour était si dangereux. C'est pour cela que les promesses étaient si dangereuses. Elles vous menaient ici dans un enfer de béton, en suppliant un corps brisé de se réveiller.</em>
</p><p>La porte s'ouvrait, et ils ont réussi. Leurs yeux étaient verts.</p><p>Alfred tituba en arrière, son sanglot désespérément soulagé n'étant qu'étouffé par le poing enfoncé dans la bouche. Le visage de l'homme était <em>radieux</em> alors qu'il berçait son amant.</p><p>'J'avais promis,' murmura-t-il à nouveau. Alfred le souhaitait tant, tant de choses. Toucher Arthur maintenant, promesses tenues, mais pas encore, pas encore. Il y a d'abord les combats, avant qu'il n'y ait la paix.</p><p>Ils continuaient d'avancer. Alfred voyait les murs gris comme des clichés détachés du <em>maintenant</em>. Cela ne semblait pas réel, de traverser une prison avec des coupe-boulons et un pistolet. Il avait le souffle coupé dans la gorge. Les pieds tapant contre le sol, lui envoyant des chocs dans la colonne vertébrale. Il croisa quelqu'un à genoux pour couper les serrures d'une rangée de prisonniers, une dernière photo dans la brume d'adrénaline chantante.</p><p>
  <em>Trouver Ludwig</em>
  <em>. C'était la seule chose réelle, la seule chose qu'il avait à faire. </em>
  <em>Trouver Ludwig et l'emmener à l'Ouest, et tout serait terminé.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ce n'était pas réel jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant le X noir hargneux sur leur simple carte en papier, et qu'il vit la chose couverte de sang qu'était Ludwig, et le garde pâle qui ouvrait la porte par à-coups et qui s'agenouilla à côté de lui, lui attrapa la mâchoire et chuchota-<br/>'Oh, <em>petit frère.</em>'</p><p>Frères. Ils étaient frères. Alfred avait envie de s'agenouiller et de rire jusqu'à ce que sa gorge lâche, ou de se retourner et de courir, de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sous le ciel bleu et jusqu'à l'Ouest. Ludwig s'était échangé avec son frère.</p><p>Le garde leva les yeux en se rapprochant, les yeux d'animaux mouillés de larmes. Ils se ressemblaient à ce point, ou ils le seraient si Ludwig n'était pas si brisé et si couvert de sang et si le garde n'était pas cicatrisé et pâle. Alfred ne se sentait pas capable de chercher son arme dans sa veste, mais il voyait qu'elle était maintenant dans ses mains.</p><p>'Tu es son frère,' accusa-t-il. Le gardien lui montra les dents, sauvages et non humaines. 'Tu es son frère et tu- tu es un gardien, c'est toi qui lui a fait ça!' Son cri était emprisonné dans sa gorge. Le monde tournait.</p><p>'Je vais le sauver,' siffla le garde, la voix comme le vent. Il souleva le corps de Ludwig, le bras en bandoulière- n'était-ce qu'un corps, était-il mort?- et Alfred leva automatiquement son arme. Le monde se figea avec le garde et le pilote, l'Est et l'Ouest, se regardant dans une prison de béton ensanglantée, essayant de sauver un peu le monde.</p><p>'Fais-le,' dit le garde, les lèvres retroussées. 'Tout cela est pour lui. C'est à cause de lui qu'un Américain est là pour mourir. Il est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas encore mort, alors vas-y, <em>tue-moi,</em> tant que tu le sauves lui aussi. Je te <em>mets au défi</em>, putain.'</p><p>'Tu l'as tué,' s'étouffa Alfred. Le visage de ce garde avait été gravé dans ses cauchemars. 'Tu l'as laissé s'échanger.'</p><p>Gilbert, c'était le nom de ce garde, Alfred le fit remonter d'un endroit sombre à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mettre un nom sur un monstre.</p><p>Gilbert montra ses dents. Du sang coulait sur sa lèvre fendue. 'C'était toi, pas moi.'</p><p>Les mains d'Alfred tremblaient, mais il était suffisamment près pour ne pas manquer le moment où il appuiera sur la gâchette. S'il le faisait.</p><p>Il se souvenait d'Arthur, les mains sur les siennes, la chaleur de son corps. <em>Alfred</em>, chuchota-t-il dans ses souvenirs. Arthur était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui savait qu'il ne faudrait pas appuyer sur la gâchette. <em>Je ne vais pas déclencher une guerre nucléaire.</em></p><p>Il ne pouvait pas tirer, même quand il le devrait. L'arme vacilla et tomba et, contre toute attente, la douleur hurlante dans sa tête s'atténuait un peu. L'œil de l'ouragan était là, dans les grands yeux choqués du garde, dans le poids de faire quelque chose de bien qui ne restera jamais dans l'histoire. Alfred pouvait y trouver une sorte d'héroïsme.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur se demandait si le printemps arrivait plus aisément et plus tôt à Berlin qu'en Angleterre, si Alfred écrivait la lettre qui changeait tout avec l'hiver qui se raidissait comme un oiseau couché. L'hiver commençait à peine à se lever là où il était, et Arthur lisait la lettre un matin avec le soleil d'hiver infiniment clair qui lui rappelait toujours trop les plus doux sourires d'Alfred.</p><p>Il aurait aimé le savoir dès qu'il avait vu le paquet. Comment aurait-il pu? Cela ressemblait à leurs quelques lettres précédentes, attachées à un paquet volumineux. Les seules différences étaient les taches de larmes dans l'encre qui disait <em>Envoie immédiatement ceci à Arthur</em> et le bout de papier dans une main inconnue qui s'envolait lorsqu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe.</p><p>
  <em>Cher Artie</em>
  <em>, tout commença, ce matin-là, avec le soleil d'or translucide qui se répandait dans la librairie, les particules de poussière tourbillonnant comme pour se moquer de la forme vide d'un pilote qui l'aimait comme un feu d'artifice.<br/></em>
  <em>Cher Artie, quand tu liras ceci, je serai à l'Est. Je vais sauver quelqu'un. Je dois le faire.</em>
</p><p>Ses mains étaient engourdies. Les mots n'avaient pas de sens. Alfred était censé être libre, libéré de tout ce qui pouvait lui nuire, seul mais en sécurité dans la cage scintillante de Berlin-Ouest jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'envoler. Ce n'était pas censé arriver.</p><p><em>Je dois aller à l'Est</em><em>, lui avait chuchoté un Américain à travers un bourbon ambré ondulant, les yeux bleu brillant, pleins d'une énergie sans fin. C'était comme il y a mille ans, quand </em><em>l'héroïsme</em><em> était un insigne brillant sur un uniforme comme mille autres au lieu de cette connaissance tranquille et sombre.</em>Quand Arthur avait encore peur de lui-même et de son amour pour un garçon américain qui brillait comme le soleil.<br/><em>Il s'appelle Ludwig. C'est ma faute ce qui lui est arrivé, et il est de ma responsabilité de faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Il y a un groupe dans l'Est avec qui je me rends. Ils sont prudents. Ils sont intelligents. Ils savent comment faire.<br/>Je suis désolé pour ce que je vais dire ensuite. Je suis assis ici et je n'arrive pas à trouver un moyen, mais je dois le faire. Arthur, mon cœur, je t'aime tellement, et j'ai tellement peur de mourir sans jamais te revoir.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ne reviens pas à Berlin. Tu es mon héros, Artie, mais tu as pris trop de balles pour me sauver et c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. Je serai bientôt là.<br/>Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire tout cela pendant que nous buvons, assis dans notre voiture, en t'embrassant sur l'épaule quand tu me demandes 'qu'est-ce qui vient après?'</em>
  <em>Être à tes côtés rend le monde entier plus agréable. Cela me permet de dire des choses que je pensais ne jamais dire, comme combien je t'aime et combien je te vois dans l'art du monde. Je vois une peinture murale de quelqu'un et je pense 'c'est toi, c'est ce que tu ressens.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais c'est peut-être mieux que je le fasse par écrit parce que je ne saurais jamais comment te dire que je pars et que je ne pourrai peut-être jamais revenir.<br/>Arthur, darling, je t'aime tellement, tellement, et je suis désolé que tu doives lire ceci. Une fois que tout cela sera terminé, je chanterai pour toi et je ne retournerai jamais à l'armée et tout ira pour le mieux. Jusque là, je te laisse quelque chose de moi.<br/>Je rentrerai à la maison en héros, Arthur. Je te le promets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>À toi pour toujours<br/>Alfred Foster Jones</em>
</p><p>La lumière du soleil dansait sur la table, sur la lettre qui avait glissé des mains froides sur le sol, dans la librairie laissée à moitié vide, aux quatre coins où un héros fait des rires ensoleillés et des baisers au bourbon auraient dû être.</p><p>Dans ce temps trouble, vieux de mille ans, Arthur se moquait d'Alfred en criant qu'il était le héros. Mais il l'était. C'était un héros jusqu'aux os en feu d'artifice, et c'était la fin de la vie tranquille et étoilée. Arthur pouvait l'imaginer en train d'écrire avec son sourire brisé, en train de serrer des mains, proche de se briser complètement mais toujours en train d'essayer, de continuer. Parce que c'est ce qu'il faisait, c'est ce qu'était Alfred F. Jones sans les paillettes de l'Ouest et l'uniforme militaire. C'était un héros.</p><p>C'était un héros et cela allait le tuer.</p><p>Arthur déchira les emballages maladroits du reste du paquet et sortit la veste de bombardier, la cape du héros stupide et effronté d'Alfred. Il ne l'aurait jamais, jamais envoyée s'il ne croyait pas qu'il allait mourir.</p><p>
  <em>Il n'est à toi que jusqu'à mon retour à la maison</em>
  <em>, comme le disait le mot dans la poche. Arthur l'enroula autour de lui, enfouissant son visage dans la laine au niveau du col, sanglotant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, jusqu'à ce que toute la lumière dorée du soleil s'estompe. Il sentait encore l'odeur d'Alfred.</em>
</p><p>Il but pour oublier cette nuit-là. Il buvait jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Elvis en arrière-plan ne soit plus que le bourdonnement des hélices d'un bombardier, de l'autre côté de la Manche. <em>Darling, tu ne sais pas qu'il ne faut jamais tomber amoureux des pilotes?</em></p><p>Il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à un seul, mais il l'a fait, il a fait confiance à Alfred. Il lui a fait confiance quand il lui a appris à observer les étoiles et quand il a étendu les bras et ri que le monde était beau et leur appartenait. Il lui faisait confiance quand Alfred le serrait dans ses bras et lui disait tout son amour. Il le croyait contre toute attente lorsqu'il lui disait que <em>je rentrais à la maison.</em></p><p>Le matin, la tête martelée par le soleil, la respiration et la vie trop lourde à supporter, il retrouva le petit bout de papier.</p><p>
  <em>Appelle-moi concernant Alfred</em>
  <em>, dit-il à la lumière, à l'écriture bouclée. Arthur fixa les chiffres et les retourna sur sa table de chevet, face vers le bas. Il en était incapable. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore.</em>
</p><p>Quelque part dans une ville au cœur brisé, un pilote était-il déjà mort dans les rues de l'Est?</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>C'étaient trois hommes morts, morts ou aussi proches que possible, qui se tenaient devant la cellule détruite.</p><p>'Aide-moi à le sauver,' dit Gilbert, rompant le silence. Alfred avança en pilote automatique, remettant le pistolet dans son étui. Quand il s'approcha, Gilbert attrapa son bras avec <em>force.</em></p><p>'Tu es venu ici pour Ludwig aussi. Est-ce à cause de son artiste?'</p><p>Alfred voulait instinctivement garder cela caché, surtout à quelqu'un comme Gilbert, mais à quoi bon? 'Non, pas entièrement.'</p><p>Il tourna le dos et prit l'autre épaule de Ludwig, mais du sang suinta du tissu où il toucha. La véritable inhumanité ne se manifesta que longtemps après qu'il se fut éloigné du sang, la <em>brutalité</em> de faire couler le sang d'un corps à ce point...</p><p>Cela brillait étrangement sur ses mains. Il ne voulut plus jamais, jamais plus, savoir à quoi ressemblait le sang de Ludwig.</p><p>'Allez, viens. On doit bouger ou on sera tous morts.' Gilbert remonta la moitié du corps, mou et apparemment endormi. La peau d'Alfred tremblait à l'endroit où le sang commençait à s'épaissir et coulait à travers les lignes de sa paume. Il soutenait l'autre côté de Ludwig, mais il était lourd. <em>Un poids mort</em>, chuchota son esprit.</p><p>'Comment est-il- comment sais-tu qu'il est encore en vie?'</p><p>'Il l'est. Enfin, de justesse.' Gilbert redressa la mâchoire meurtrie de Ludwig, la douleur se reflétant dans ses yeux. 'C'est un survivant même quand il ne devrait pas l'être.'</p><p>C'était une marche vers la mort, n'est-ce pas? Transportant ce cadavre qui respirait à peine à travers les couloirs d'une prison. Alfred pouvait entendre des coups de feu, mais sa tête tournait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur. Ils n'allaient pas y arriver. Ils allaient mourir ici, et le savoir fut profondément ancré dans ses os, où il tenait toutes ses promesses.</p><p>Il se retourna pour voir Gilbert <em>pleurer</em>, les larmes coulant sur le vieux sang et la cendre sur son visage. Cela semblait faux, étranger, d'une certaine manière, même le sang qui coulait de la peau d'Alfred ne l'était pas.</p><p>'Je dois le réveiller,' chuchota-t-il, et avant qu'Alfred ne puisse l'arrêter, il se pencha et enfonça ses doigts dans les plaies ouvertes et lacérées des épaules de Ludwig.</p><p>Ludwig se débattait sous leur emprise, et pour un mort, il avait encore la force, la force désespérée des choses sauvages acculées. Gilbert releva la tête, un œil brillant par le sang, les dents exposées, et se cramponna aux blessures jusqu'à ce que Ludwig hurle comme un animal en agonie. Les bruits résonnaient dans sa tête et Alfred s'effondra au sol, essayant de stopper les cris, <em>trop</em>, trop d'agonie dans ce bloc de béton, trop des pires choses au monde-</p><p>Jusqu'à ce que les cris cessent soudainement, et que le seul bruit dans le couloir ressemble à un chant d'oiseau, si impossible et incongru qu'Alfred ouvre les yeux.</p><p>Les yeux de Ludwig étaient également ouverts, rivés sur Gilbert, qui chantait. Il y avait encore quelque chose de si profondément <em>mauvais</em>, mais Alfred ne voulait pas- ne pouvait pas- y penser maintenant.</p><p>'Petit frère,' chuchota Gilbert. La bouche de Ludwig bougea, et Alfred ne put distinguer ses mots à travers les éclaboussures de sang et les blessures, mais Gilbert recula.</p><p>Quand Alfred revint pour soutenir son côté, Ludwig attira son attention. Ils n'avaient rien de lucide, ils étaient encore bestiaux et enserrés par la douleur, mais il pensait ou priait qu'il y avait là une reconnaissance.</p><p>Avec Ludwig quelque peu réveillé, ils étaient plus rapides. Au moins une de ses jambes fonctionnait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, grâce à la cruauté et au sang, il y avait de l'espoir. À travers les coups de feu, il y avait la lumière du soleil.</p><p>Lorsque la porte de la prison s'ouvrit, Gilbert jeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire à gorge déployée et à crier. Ils n'étaient pas encore libres, mais Alfred pouvait mourir sous le ciel bleu d'ici. C'était une bonne façon de mourir. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un cœur battant, des muscles endoloris et un amour entrelacé avec toute une ville.</p><p>Les yeux de Ludwig se concentrèrent un instant sur lui. Quand il essayait de parler, le sang coulait de sa bouche, mais Alfred en comprenait le sens.</p><p>'Alfred,' dit Ludwig.</p><p>'Oui, oui-' Alfred trébucha, un coup de feu se déclencha quelque part à proximité. Il était peut-être déjà mort, mais jusque-là il courait librement. 'Je devais le faire.'</p><p>Il était loin d'être souriant, mais il y a eu un éclair de <em>triomphe</em> dans ces yeux bleus aiguisés avant que la lucidité ne s'enfuie, le survivant même quand il ne devrait pas l'être. Peut-être survivront-ils à cela, peut-être que les cicatrices des cris et des prisons s'effaceront, ici sous le ciel bleu du futur. À la frontière, Gilbert poussa Alfred vers la petite porte de garde dans le Mur.</p><p><em>'</em><em>Allez</em>,' grogna-t-il.</p><p>Alfred ne le connaîtra jamais que sous forme de fragments: garde, frère, monstre. Il faudrait que cela suffise.</p><p>Alfred lâcha prise et s'enfuit, l'espoir jaillissant soudain comme un feu d'artifice doré. <em>Arthur</em>, pensa-t-il. Ses paumes heurtèrent le trottoir du côté ouest, brûlant comme sa gorge. Le ciel était si bleu, la couleur du voyage et de la liberté, la couleur de faire une chose bien dans une ville construite sur toutes les choses les plus étranges. Il se roula sur le dos et regarda le ciel qui était prêt à l'avaler tout entier.<br/>Il entendit le gémissement de Ludwig et se leva, son cœur battant au rythme d'une chanson à travers un continent. <em>Arthur, oh mon Dieu, mon cœur, j'ai promis que je reviendrais vers toi en héros.</em></p><p>Leur chant s'enroulait dans sa tête en rubans d'or. Les gens se rassemblaient autour de lui, mais il n'en recensa aucun, personne d'autre que Ludwig. Les gens parlaient, mais il les repoussa et se déplaça pour soutenir l'épaule de Ludwig. Il avait l'impression de voler, de flotter, à dix mille kilomètres d'altitude, en admirant les chants des étoiles.</p><p>'Feliciano. Il doit- Feliciano doit savoir, où est-il?'</p><p>'On l'a emmené chez quelqu'un qui pouvait le soigner.'</p><p>'Allez chercher Feliciano. L'artiste.' Les paroles d'Alfred se sont répandues sans retenue. Tout se sentait libre maintenant. 'Il l'aime. J'ai promis, j'ai promis de sauver Ludwig. Pour lui. Il doit savoir, s'il vous plaît, <em>s'il vous plaît</em>.'</p><p>'Feliciano,' murmura Ludwig à côté de lui.</p><p>'Reste éveillé,' plaida Alfred. Il était terrifié à l'idée que Ludwig s'endorme maintenant, alors qu'il était en sécurité, juste au moment où il pouvait arrêter de se battre si ardemment.</p><p>Les gens meurent le plus souvent au petit matin, avait appris Alfred, dans les heures grisâtres d'avant où ils ne pouvaient plus se battre.</p><p>'Reste éveillé,' répéta-t-il, des larmes salées dans la bouche. 'Pour Feliciano.'</p><p>Les yeux de Ludwig vacillaient. Il était à des années-lumière d'ici, mais le nom de Feliciano restait vrai.</p><p>'Reste éveillé un peu plus longtemps,' répéta Alfred. 'Nous t'emmenons à Feliciano. Bientôt.'</p><p>La tête de Ludwig tomba en arrière, regardant le ciel, perdu au fond de ses rêves.</p><p>'Liebling,' murmura-t-il au ciel et à la liberté. La tension se dissipa soudainement et Alfred trébucha, essayant de suivre le rythme. Encore un peu plus loin. Encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Ludwig soit en sécurité, jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred puisse arrêter de compter ses respirations. Encore quelques pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred puisse dormir sans cauchemars.</p><p>Lorsque la maison se présentait devant lui à la vue de tous, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ses genoux ont lâché et il lâche le côté de Ludwig. D'autres mains le portaient maintenant, avec des bandages et la capacité de réparer les choses. Il pouvait se reposer. C'était fini maintenant. Arthur, Matthew et Feliciano seraient tous si <em>fiers </em>de lui.</p><p>Alfred tomba au ralenti, les couleurs du monde s'adoucissant. Son corps fut redressé et sa tête tomba en arrière, de sorte que le ciel le buvait. Le son était plus doux, doux comme le bourdonnement d'une voiture Thunderbird, s'enfonçant sans ondulation sous l'eau.</p><p>'Tout va bien se passer maintenant,' dit-il au monde entier, espérant que quelque part en Angleterre, Arthur l'écoutait.</p><p>Alfred sombra dans l'obscurité la plus douce et rêva, rêva d'yeux verts et de soleil dans les cheveux, du monde qui viendrait après que les choses aient été meilleures.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il y avait une autre forme d'obusite qui survenait après qu'une personne vous ait été arrachée de cette façon. Certaines personnes appelleraient cela un <em>chagrin d'amour</em>, mais ce n'était pas le bon terme. Arthur s'empara du mot qui désignait les hommes brisés, le mot chuchota dans l'obscurité sardonique de l'ivresse, s'empara des bords tranchants et se tint fermement.<br/><em>Obusite</em><em>- cela signifiait mémoire, cela signifiait qu'Arthur faisait du thé en se serrant les mains quand l'eau sombre de la pensée rugissait et l'entraînait vers le bas.</em> Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait marcher en plein soleil quand soudain tout ressemblait à Alfred, les yeux au ciel et les cheveux dorés, riant comme s'il était Achille et que l'orage était le fleuve Styx, venu le brunir de bronze et le rendre invincible.<br/><em>Tous les Américains se pensent-ils invincibles ou seulement toi?</em></p><p>Alfred était une arme car après l'avoir touché une seule fois, Arthur fut renvoyé chez lui en tremblant, la tête pleine de souvenirs. Il errait dans sa vie quotidienne en rêvant, tendant désespérément la main dans l'obscurité pour capter la lumière du soleil, aveugle et sourd, et s'enfermant, essayant si fort de voir ce qui se passait dans une ville brisée de l'autre côté de la Manche.</p><p>Arthur ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour appeler le numéro inscrit sur le petit bout de papier. Il avait cessé d'essayer de cadrer son temps comme d'habitude depuis un moment. Il mesurait le temps en mémoire, par le nombre de fois où la vue, le son et le rêve d'Alfred se précipitaient pour l'accueillir. Quand il téléphona, c'était après le cauchemar d'Alfred couché dans la rue avec les yeux écarquillés, le sang coulant tout autour. Le cramoisi ne convenait pas à son regard lumineux de la haute atmosphère. L'image d'Alfred, mort, était si fausse, si fondamentalement incorrecte par rapport à la façon dont le monde fonctionnait, qu'Arthur se sentait malade.</p><p>Il sonna et attendu, sans savoir ce qu'il allait entendre. Sa bouche avait un goût de bile et il chancelait en frissonnant à l'idée de vomir. Le sang scintillait derrière ses paupières. Le téléphone cliqua.</p><p>'Arthur?' Demanda quelqu'un. On aurait dit Alfred, pendant un moment. Alfred dans ses moments les plus doux et les plus délicats, allongé à l'arrière de la Thunderbird, et le cœur d'Arthur s'envola et s'effondra d'espoir avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.</p><p>'Matthew,' dit-il. Matthew soupira à l'autre bout du fil.</p><p>'Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé,' dit-il simplement, parce qu'ils connaissaient tous deux le fil d'or qui les reliait.</p><p>Arthur prit une respiration, la tête tourbillonnante, le maelström plein de débris. Il avait de nouveau négligé son travail, il avait dû rentrer chez lui parce que quelqu'un avait ri et il ne pensait qu'à <em>un bourbon ensoleillé mort mort mort dans la rue.</em></p><p> </p><p>'Alfred,' commença-t-il, et il éclata en un rire impuissant, terrifié et révérencieux. <em>Alfred, darling, tu m'as détruit.</em> 'Je continue de rêver qu'il est mort. Je continue à rêver de lui, de lui, de lui.'</p><p>'Je sais,' apaisa Matthew. Arthur s'affala contre le mur, les mains étendues sur le carrelage froid. Sa tête tournait, tournoyant comme un pilote dans une spirale de la mort, comme les bombes nucléaires qui dégringolaient.</p><p>'Je pense qu'il est mort.'</p><p>Il entendit Matthew prendre une grande respiration. 'Il ne l’est pas.'</p><p>Arthur s'appuya contre le mur. Des frissons parcourant le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme des gouttes de pluie. 'Il me manque. La façon stupide dont il rit me manque et le fait de l'avoir à mes côtés me manque. Il me manque quand c'était plus facile et qu'il n'était qu'un Américain et que je ne savais pas que je pouvais l'aimer autant. Ça me manque de ne pas savoir que tout était un enfer, qu'ils te déchirent et t'enterrent par amour, la façon dont il souriait quand il ne le savait pas non plus.'</p><p>'Je sais,' dit Matthew, et Arthur se souvint qu'il avait été lui aussi <em>obusite</em>, que les deux étaient des marchandises endommagées avec les mains d'un autre homme sur eux. 'Je hais le fait qu'il soit un tel héros. Je déteste ça.' Arthur entendit un sanglot se déchirer de sa gorge. Une dalle froide contre son dos, une peur froide qui l'étranglait. 'Je le déteste tellement, de s'enfuir comme ça, de toujours vouloir arranger les choses, de me promettre le monde entier et- et de mourir, de me faire croire qu'il est <em>mort!</em><em>'</em></p><p>Arthur approcha ses genoux de sa poitrine lourde, secoué par la force de son amour, avec toute la douleur que lui causait le fait de ne pas savoir si l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout était vivant ou mort. 'Je l'aime,' souffla-t-il.</p><p>'Je sais.' La voix de Matthew était si douce. Arthur se pencha sur le plastique froid du téléphone, soutenu par sa chaleur. 'Je sais combien il t'aime. Il veut t'offrir un monde libre, Arthur. Il veut nous donner à tous quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir obtenir.' Un bruissement, presque un soupir. 'Tu l'as changé. Tu lui as montré que parfois- parfois le monde est horrible, froid et dur. Il voulait te donner quelque chose de mieux.'</p><p>Arthur enterra sa tête dans ses mains, brisée, cassée. Ils se sont assis ensemble dans le silence.</p><p> </p><p>'Je devrais y être habitué,' dit Matthew. Sa voix était si faible qu'Arthur dût se forcer pour l'entendre. 'J'ai toujours su qu'il était un héros. C'est juste que... c'était différent avant. Être un héros, c'était me sauver. Protéger les autres enfants sur le terrain de jeu. C'est ce qu'il faisait, tu vois?' Un rire haletant. 'Il se faisait passer pour moi, les jours où j'avais trop peur pour sortir. Il portait mon sweat à capuche, tirait ses cheveux en arrière et prenait mes lunettes. Je lui dois beaucoup. Il me manque tellement. Il ne peut pas être mort, il ne peut pas, pas avant que je lui dise- dis-lui <em>merci.</em>'</p><p>Ce fut la tragédie des garçons à la guerre. Ils ont écrit, chanté et brûlé, consumés et éteints, et il ne restait plus que les mille mille mots qui auraient dû être prononcés de leur vivant pour leur sourire.</p><p>'Il t'a dit comment nous nous sommes rencontrés?' Demanda Arthur. Il avait mal jusqu'aux os.</p><p>'Un peu.'</p><p>'C'était dans un bar. Il m'a acheté un bourbon et a essayé de me convaincre de le conduire à l'Est.' Arthur étouffa un autre rire désespéré et impuissant dans sa main. 'J'aurais dû dire non. Mais comment aurais-je pu? Avec son sourire, avec son rire? Avec tout ce qu'il m'a promis?'</p><p>Ce fut la tragédie d'Alfred, l'ouragan Alfred F. Jones, le pilote nucléaire, le héros. Le garçon qui avait pris la main d'un soldat et lui avait montré son amour. Il était tellement comme personne d'autre, et les voilà avec lui, brûlés au bout des doigts et derrière leurs paupières.</p><p>'Je l'aime,' dit encore Arthur, et la tension lui échappa. La nuit était calme et douce comme de la soie. 'Merci, Matthew.'</p><p>Il entendit son sourire. 'Dors bien.'</p><p>'Oui. Toi aussi.' Il se tenait debout, reprenant son équilibre. 'J'espère... J'espère que tu retrouveras celui que tu aimes.'</p><p>'J'ai l'intention,' dit-il, si confiant que c'était comme si c'était déjà arrivé. Il brillait comme la muse de l'art lui-même.</p><p>Il se coucha et rêva d'orages et d'Alfred, riant et ricanant, pressant des baisers sur sa peau trempée de gouttes de pluie. C'était privé et doux. Arthur aimait sa précipitation et son exubérance sauvage, mais il aimait Alfred comme cela, humain et jeune, aux mains tremblantes et aux grands yeux, ravi de lui-même et murmurant <em>Je rentre auprès de toi, Artie!</em></p><p> </p><p>0o0o0o</p><p> </p><p>Alfred rêvait de faire pousser des choses et de faire pleuvoir. Tout près, tout autour, il y avait de la douleur, du bruit et du son, mais au fond de sa tête, il n'y avait que le paradis. Le paradis, c'était le soleil et Arthur, le paradis, c'était la banquette arrière d'une Thunderbird avec la pluie qui tombait autour. Le paradis était une promesse d'amour exprimée dans une chanson.</p><p> </p><p>Alfred avait passé toute sa vie à atteindre le ciel et les ailes de son oiseau argenté et la liberté précipitée d'exister, d'être vu par d'autres personnes. Il touchait à nouveau, à l'obscurité chaude, la liberté privée de l'amour. Il avait attendu si longtemps l'amour, et il l'avait attrapé comme le vent sous les ailes des oiseaux, le jetant dans la haute atmosphère- <em>j'ai fait cent choses dont tu ne peux imaginer</em>, pensa-t-il, en récitant les glorieuses paroles d'un pilote comme lui, <em>j'ai tendu la main et j'ai touché le visage de Dieu.</em></p><p> </p><p>Dans le monde des rêves balayé par les nuages, il se leva, tomba et vola de ses propres ailes. Le monde à son réveil était douloureux, et son corps était brûlé de douleur. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. C'étaient les marques de son héroïsme. Il avait sauvé Ludwig, il avait sauvé quelqu'un qui comptait. Dans un monde plein de mi-héros et de mi-méchants, où chaque décision était enveloppée dans d'autres comme une tapisserie, il avait au moins fait une bonne chose.</p><p>Embrasser Arthur dans l'obscurité dorée, c'était quelque chose de bien.</p><p>Il se réveilla lentement, pris entre le rêve et la réalité, nageant dans la mémoire imprégnée de soleil. Son corps lui faisait mal. Alfred ne comprenait pas pendant un instant ce qui l'entourait, il cherchait les contours familiers de sa caserne avant de se rappeler qu'il était ailleurs et que bientôt il serait loin de tout cela pour toujours. Quelqu'un se rapprochait, et ils se sont précipités sur lui quand il a essayé de se lever.</p><p>'Hey,' croassa-t-il, vaguement surpris et ravi par le grognement râpeux. Il l'aimait, il aimait tout si soudainement et si fort que cela lui coupait le souffle. Il était vivant, il était vivant! Il était vivant, les choses allaient mieux, et il allait bientôt rentrer voir Arthur. 'Je suis vivant,' dit-il, en souriant au visage flou de la personne, puis à nouveau parce que cela lui faisait du bien. 'Je suis vivant!'</p><p>'Tu l’es,' dirent-ils. Alfred rit, et il en ressort embrouillé, en lambeaux et abîmé, mais vivant. Il retomba sur les oreillers, la gorge douloureuse au rythme de son cœur. Mon Dieu, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Il avait l'impression que le monde chantait à nouveau.</p><p>'Où suis-je?'</p><p>'Essaye de ne pas trop parler.' Il lui tendit un verre d'eau et stabilisa ses mains pendant qu'il essayait de boire, en en renversant la plus grande partie sur son menton. Il avait des tatouages sur tous ses avant-bras. 'Tu es dans la maison d'un collaborateur à l'Ouest. C'est sûr.'</p><p>'Bien. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais encaisser beaucoup plus pour l'instant,' plaisanta Alfred, même si une partie de lui se sentait prête pour tout, le moteur tournant, à mi-chemin de s'envoler. Il soupira, fredonna. Il pressa sa main sur son cœur, réalisant d'un coup que ses poèmes avaient disparu. Il s'assit, paniqué, repoussant la douleur aiguë. 'Mes poèmes- ce morceau de papier, sur lequel il y avait des inscriptions-' Il dût s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, sa peur et les bandages serrés qui l'étouffaient. 'Où est-il? J'en ai besoin. C'est important pour moi.'</p><p>'Tout ce avec quoi tu es arrivé est là-bas.' Il désigna une table voisine et posa une main ferme sur sa poitrine. 'Ne te lève pas encore. Je me suis donné la peine de te recoudre, et si tu les arraches, je ne serai pas content.'</p><p>'Toi? Merci.' Alfred toucha les bandages. 'Peux-tu aller le chercher pour moi? S'il te plaît? J'en ai besoin.'</p><p>Il s'éloigna du soleil pour la première fois et fouilla dans ses affaires. Alfred regarda bien pour la première fois. L'homme avait de beaux cheveux, tout hérissés et d'un vert éclatant. L'homme lui tendit les poèmes, un peu abîmés et déchirés, tachés de sang mais <em>vivants</em>, tout comme lui. Sa tête était un peu floue de soulagement.</p><p>'Merci. Tes cheveux sont beaux.' Il serra les poèmes plus fort, brossant son pouce sur une petite déchirure dans le papier usé. 'Ça me rappelle les yeux d'Arthur. Il a de si jolis yeux. Il m'a donné ces poèmes, parce qu'il a dit qu'il m'enseignerait la poésie si je lui apprenais à observer les étoiles.'</p><p>'Arthur?' Les yeux de l'homme étaient soudain brûlants.</p><p>'Je l'aime,' dit Alfred, en aimant la façon dont les mots chantaient dans la pièce ensoleillée. C'était juste, c'était comme le monde devait être. Il appartenait à cela, l'amour au soleil, au lieu des guerres nucléaires.</p><p>L'homme souriait, brûlant comme les rues, vivant, vivant, vivant. 'Bon gars.'</p><p>'Je devrais- je dois lui écrire ainsi qu'à Mattie,' Alfred s'en est rendu compte, en se hissant plus haut. Le simple fait de tirer sur les points de suture lui fit grimacer, tant à la douleur qu'à ses lettres désespérées, essayant de tenir la valeur d'une vie d'amour dans le papier et l'encre. La culpabilité et le chagrin s'installent lourdement dans sa poitrine. Il lui manquait tellement que cela le déchirait, comme la douleur qui s'enflammait sous les bandages. 'Ils pensent que je suis peut-être mort, oh mon Dieu. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici?'</p><p>L'homme le repoussa vers le bas.</p><p> </p><p>'Tu es ici depuis quelques jours. Tu as eu de la fièvre. Et tu seras mort si tu te mets à courir partout et à saigner.'</p><p>'Ils s'inquiètent pour moi,' insista Alfred.</p><p>'Tu peux leur écrire après avoir mangé au moins quelque chose. Tu es un homme bien, mais tu n'es pas un super-héros. Tu l'es?'</p><p>'Peut-être,' dit Alfred avec un sourire. Il se sentait comme tel.</p><p>Il surprit le sourire de l'homme, étrangement doux par rapport à son regard aguerri de la rue. Il s'assit sur le lit.</p><p>'Ton nom est Alfred?' Demanda-t-il gentiment.</p><p>'Oui. Alfred F. Jones. Et toi?' Il se surprenait, coupable un instant de son franc-parler- <em>toujours trop franc avec ton amour</em>, chuchota sa peur, mais il pouvait la combattre au soleil. 'Ai-je le droit de demander?'</p><p>Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, le vert faisant des motifs sur sa peau bronzée. 'Ouais. Les choses sont un peu différentes du côté ouest. Tu peux m'appeler Evan. Tu es le pilote américain, n'est-ce pas?'</p><p>'Oui.'</p><p>'C'est courageux de ta part de te battre comme tu l'as fait. Ton commandant s'inquiète-t-il pour toi?' demanda Evan avec ironie.</p><p>'Qu'ils aillent au diable,' cracha Alfred, et Evan rit. Sa veste portait quelques épingles, des triangles roses et des mots vifs et féroces. Courageux. Il voulait être comme cela, sans excuses et provocateur.</p><p>'J'ai entendu ce que tu as fait à l'Est.'</p><p>'C'était la bonne chose à faire.'</p><p>'C'était la bonne chose à faire.' Evan était d'accord. 'Une chose courageuse. Assez courageuse pour être complètement folle.'</p><p>Alfred souriait. 'Ouais.'</p><p>'Assez courageux pour te faire atterrir ici avec ton flanc plein d'éclats d'obus.' Le visage d'Evan se crispa. 'Tu es mieux loti que certains des autres.'</p><p>Alfred se souvint de Ludwig, subitement, le sang suintant du tissu, les plaies en pleurs dans son dos, le sang qui lui tachait les paumes des mains. Quelqu'un l'avait lavé, mais les souvenirs brûlaient.</p><p>'Est-ce qu'il... est-ce que Ludwig va bien?' demanda Alfred, son apesanteur ensoleillée et rêveuse disparaissant. Sang, béton et brutalité, voilà ce qui existait à l'extérieur de cette pièce ensoleillée. La guerre n'était pas encore gagnée.</p><p>Evan se leva de son lit, la bouche serrée dans une ligne sinistre. 'Il est toujours en vie.'</p><p><em>Toujours en vie.</em><em> Alfred pensa à l'homme souffrant de la douleur causée par des animaux et, avec un sentiment de malaise, il se demanda s'il avait réussi à sauver Ludwig.</em><em><br/></em>'Est-ce qu'il ira bien?' Il savait qu'il parlait comme un enfant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le poids de la guerre s'est abattu sur tout le monde, même dans cet endroit que l'on dit <em>sûr</em>. À l'abri des armes de la guerre, mais pas à l'abri de leurs souvenirs. Le seul endroit qui faisait revenir ces souvenirs était les bras d'Arthur.</p><p>Evan ne répondit pas pendant un moment, fixant ses paumes de main. Quand il parla, il faisait attention. 'Il a été poussé au-delà de ce que tout humain devrait avoir à endurer.'</p><p>'Mais il est vivant,' insista Alfred, espérant, ayant besoin que ce soit vrai. Pour Feliciano. Pour tout le monde.</p><p>'Il est vivant. Il est fort. Je pense... j'espère qu'il va se réveiller.'</p><p>'Il s'est réveillé quand Gilbert...' Alfred frémit à la mémoire, la poitrine douloureuse.</p><p>'Quoi?' demande Evan avec insistance.</p><p>'Gilbert a enfoncé ses mains dans les blessures de Ludwig et il s'est réveillé,' chuchota Alfred, détestant ces mots, détestant la façon dont il était resté blotti contre elle.</p><p>'Nous ne sommes pas encore assez désespérés pour faire ça,' dit Evan avec amertume. 'Nous ne sommes pas Gilbert.'</p><p>'Tu connais Gilbert?'</p><p>'Je connais <em>pour</em> Gilbert,' dit Evan. 'La plupart des gens le font, d'une manière ou d'une autre.' Il posa un autre verre d'eau sur la table d'appoint et le pointa du doigt. 'Pas encore pour sortir du lit.'</p><p>Alfred loucha sous le soleil et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, se brisant et s'envolant. Les choses allaient s'améliorer, il y croyait. La ville, le monde se réveillait et apprenait à voler, et lui aussi.</p><p>'Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Evan.'</p><p>Evan le salua avec un air désinvolte. 'Tout pour un héros comme toi.' Il se retourna pour partir. Ses cheveux étaient éclairés par le soleil. 'Transmets mes meilleurs vœux à ton Arthur. Il en a choisi un bon.'</p><p>Alfred était assis au soleil, rayonnant de ces mots. <em>Ton Arthur.</em> Il avait un million de choses à lui dire, plus qu'il ne pouvait remplir cent mille lettres. Bientôt, elles allaient se refermer et il pouvait dire toutes ses promesses comme elles étaient censées être dites: avec des baisers, des rires et du bourbon, et le monde baigné de soleil. Il y avait encore du bonheur, dans les guerres.<br/><em>J'ai passé ma vie à attendre le bon moment, maintenant que tu es proche, le moment est enfin arrivé!</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà, j'ai enfin rattrapé l'auteur. Les chapitres sortiront maintenant une fois par mois.<br/>Merci d'avoir lu. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred guérissait. Il parlait à Evan, s'étirait dans la lumière chaude du soleil et écrivait lettre après lettre à Arthur et Matthew. Je suis vivant, dit-il, je suis vivant et je rentre à la maison pour vous. Tout va bien se passer maintenant.</p><p>Ludwig le demanda un jour. Alfred avait entendu dire qu'il était vivant et en convalescence, mais il n'était pas encore allé voir. Il avait vu assez de sang de Ludwig dans ses rêves, ceux que même la lumière du soleil ne pouvait effacer. Ludwig et Gilbert dans la prison, en or, en argent et brisés.</p><p>Il hésita devant la porte, s'appuyant sur le cadre, le doute soudainement aigre dans sa bouche. C'est lui qui avait livré Ludwig à -son <em>frère</em>- et même le fait de le sauver ne l'avait pas complètement guéri.</p><p>Il toqua, et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Feliciano lui <em>souriait</em>, rayonnant et ambré, semblant plus vivant et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois.</p><p>'Alfred!'</p><p>'Feli! Ça va bien? Est-ce que Ludwig-' Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme dans le lit, s'attendant à voir le mort meurtri et taché de sang qu'ils avaient sorti de la prison, mais Ludwig avait l'air bien. Lucide et éveillé, même avec la douleur évidente dans ses yeux. Les bandages sur son torse étaient propres. Il était vivant, et il avait l'air heureux, et le nœud dans sa poitrine se relâcha. Il l'avait sauvé.</p><p>'Alfred,' reconnut Ludwig en hochant la tête. Alfred prit place à côté du lit, reconnaissant pour le repos. Les dernières semaines l'avaient épuisé, et les bandages étaient encore assez serrés pour rendre la marche inconfortable.</p><p>'Ludwig, je suis désolé,' dit Alfred à la hâte. 'J'aurais dû dire non. J'aurais dû y penser... j'aurais dû, pour Feli-'</p><p>Ludwig jeta un coup d'œil à Feliciano, qui le regarda aussitôt. Ludwig tendit la main vers lui et Alfred sentit la force solide de sa prise, malgré la faim et la douleur.</p><p>'Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu as fait quelque chose d'incroyablement courageux, et je ne peux pas te remercier assez pour ça.'</p><p>Alfred haleta, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. ' J'aurais dû être plus <em>courageux</em>.'</p><p>Feliciano s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. 'Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu,' dit-il. 'C'est bon. Je te pardonne.'</p><p>Alfred se détendit, s'essuyant les yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ludwig et Feliciano allaient si bien ensemble, les doigts entrelacés, la tête de Feliciano contre la clavicule de Ludwig. Les doigts de l'artiste traçaient des motifs sur la paume de Ludwig, comme une conversation privée amoureuse.</p><p>'Je te pardonne,' affirma Ludwig.</p><p>Ils restèrent assis dans la pièce calme et chaude, bercés par le souvenir de l'enfer auquel ils avaient échappé, et de tout ce qu'ils avaient retrouvé. Ils se sentaient en sécurité ici. Les yeux de Ludwig étaient chauds et adorateurs quand il regardait Feliciano. Il avait l'air différent en dehors de son uniforme. Normal, pas tout à fait aussi dur et tranchant. Moins comme Gilbert, et beaucoup plus comme le côté artiste de cette ville.</p><p>'Ludwig,' se souvint Alfred 'Ton Bundesgrenzschutz. Comment vas-tu expliquer où tu étais ?'</p><p>Ludwig rit soudainement, d'un rire clair et insouciant. 'Je les quitte. J'en ai fini avec la guerre.'</p><p>Le cœur d'Alfred bondit, battant rapidement et légèrement comme un moineau qui prend son envol. 'Je suis aussi en train de le faire. Au diable mon commandant.'</p><p>'Au diable le commandant,' fit écho Feliciano, les yeux doré brillant. Il y avait une légère cicatrice sous sa clavicule qui ressemblait aux vilaines marques des prisonniers.</p><p>Alfred serra ses plaques d'identification et pensa à Arthur qui avait tenu bon, lors de cette nuit pluvieuse dans leur voiture. Il avait eu raison sur tout la ligne, et Alfred était finalement assez vivant pour s'en rendre compte.</p><p>'Au diable mon commandant!' Cria-t-il, adorant la sensation que cela lui procurait. 'Les meilleures choses que j'ai faites, les seules dont je suis fier ici, c'est quand j'ai défié les ordres de préparer une guerre nucléaire. Arthur, et être heureux avec lui, et sauver des hommes bons... rien de tout cela ne vient d'eux.'</p><p>Ludwig sourit. Il y avait quelque chose de la sauvagerie de Gilbert en lui, un peu de cette énergie indomptable, mais celle de Ludwig était chaude et pleine d'amour plutôt que de guerre. Alfred le comprenait, et il lui faisait confiance, et maintenant il se faisait confiance à lui-même.</p><p>'Peut-être nous reverrons-nous,' dit-il. 'À Berlin, une fois que le mur sera tombé. Une fois que les guerres seront terminées.'</p><p>'Ce serait super,' Alfred était d'accord, pensant à la lumière du soleil et à une ville d'art, de fumée et d'histoire, à la parcourir avec Arthur à ses côtés. Il était tombé amoureux de cette ville, lui aussi. 'Une fois que cette foutue situation sera terminée.'</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>La lettre est arrivée anodinement, dans une enveloppe froissée. Arthur ne se douta pas de qui elle venait jusqu'à ce qu'il déchire le rabat et voie ces mots merveilleux.</p><p><em>Cher Artie</em>, dit Alfred dans son griffonnage en boucle, et le monde <em>chanta</em>. Arthur se cala contre le mur, la lettre se froissant dans sa main, le monde se réduisant à rien d'autre que l'encre bleue. Alfred était vivant. Alfred était vivant et revenait à lui.</p><p>
  <em>Cher Artie,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je me sens comme un héros. Pas le genre de héros où l'armée te donne des médailles et écrit ton nom dans les livres d'histoire, mais le genre de héros où tu sais que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai fait la bonne chose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je sais que je ne l'ai pas toujours fait. J'avais trop peur. J'avais peur à l'Est. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de ne plus jamais te revoir. J'avais peur mais j'ai continué parce que les gens avaient besoin de moi. C'est le genre de courage que je devrais avoir, au lieu de celui qu'il faut pour lâcher des bombes nucléaires.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je suis courageux maintenant. Assez pour dire à mon commandant d'aller se faire voir. J'en ai fini avec la guerre. J'ai appris ce que c'est vraiment d'être un héros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu me fais me sentir si courageux, Artie. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Je vais bientôt rentrer à la maison, je te le promets. Je reviendrai à toi comme un héros dont tu pourras être fier. Je te rendrai heureux. Je vais faire une vie pour nous loin de la guerre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bien à toi, toujours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alfred Foster Jones (Ton héros américain préféré!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS: J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fâché contre moi, mais je comprendrai si tu l'es.</em>
</p><p>'Alfred,' chuchota Arthur en déposant un baiser sur les lettres. Alfred était stupide, imprudent et totalement héroïque, l'homme le plus courageux qu'il connaissait. Il allait bientôt rentrer à la maison. La gorge nouée par les larmes, il les laissa venir, haletant d'amour, de pardon et de désir devant les sourires radieux, les yeux bleu ciel et l'énergie sauvage et haletante de l'Américain qu'il aimait.</p><p>Arthur se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur où le printemps se transformait lentement en été, et le ciel était d'un bleu riche et lumineux. Le genre de ciel qui était parfait pour voler, là où il n'y avait pas de murs et pas de frontières. Le genre de ciel qui peignait les Américains en or, en bleu et sans peur. Alfred serait bientôt de retour.</p><p>Berlin vous change. Elle vous fait tomber amoureux de l'art et des choses d'avant-garde que vous n'auriez jamais cru pouvoir aimer, sous des paysages d'étoiles et la lueur rougeâtre de l'éclairage des bars, sous de grands ciels bleus et des nuages d'orage. Elle vous fait réaliser que vous êtes amoureux de quelqu'un qui vole entre les frontières du ciel et de la terre, du jeune dieu et de l'humain, mais qui est tombé comme Icare dans ses bras.</p><p>Il s'enveloppa dans la veste d'Alfred et relut la lettre, à haute voix, les mots s'envolant comme des oiseaux libres dans le bleu.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>Le commandant d'Alfred n'était pas content de lui.</p><p>Lorsqu'il s'était présenté après une semaine d'absence avec de nouvelles cicatrices et des nouvelles de l'officier du Bundesgrenzschutz disparu, ils l'avaient emmené dans un bureau et s'étaient engueulés pendant des heures. Parfois, le ton de leurs voix lui rappelait les jours sombres et désagréables du procès, mais il se concentrait plutôt sur le bel avenir. Arthur. La maison. Marcher dans cette ville sans guerre.</p><p>La différence était qu'il n'avait plus peur. Il était entré en enfer et en était ressorti brillant, brûlant et plein d'espoir, et il était prêt à quitter son uniforme militaire et à déployer ses ailes.</p><p>'Alors?' Aboya son commandant, en lui lançant un regard noir. 'Comment vous m'expliques ceci?'</p><p>Alfred se demandait comment il le voyait. Son As Bombardier, une ogive nucléaire, puissant mais rien qu'un outil? Ou voyait-il Alfred F. Jones, l'homme qui aimait cette ville, voler, un autre soldat et les étoiles?</p><p>'J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait, Sir,' dit-il, en crispant ses doigts dans l'ourlet de son uniforme, regrettant de ne pas avoir sa veste. 'Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.'</p><p>'Vous devriez savoir,' dit-il, en regardant le côté où ses bandages sont à peine visibles. 'Bon sang. Ils ont dit qu'il y avait eu une sorte de fusillade à l'Est. Un groupe hétéroclite de résistants a causé des problèmes à la Stasi. Si vous étiez mêlé à eux...' Son ton était menaçant.</p><p>'Jamais,' mentit Alfred en pensant à Kalmar et à Gilbert. 'Je ne suis allé que près du Mur. Des éclats d'obus m'ont touché. Quelqu'un m'a aidé, et maintenant je suis sur pied, sans aucun dommage.'</p><p>'Aucun dommage, sauf si nous avions perdu notre pilote,' grogna-t-il. 'Sauf quand vous foncez aveuglément vers le danger. Mon dieu, quand ils ont dit que le détail de Berlin était dangereux, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pas de votre part.'</p><p>'C'était pour une bonne raison.' Alfred pensait à Ludwig, courageux et stoïque. À Arthur, à son soleil et à sa pluie, à ses mains habiles, à ses yeux vert brillant, à la courbe de son sourire. Il le percevait dans chaque rayon de soleil.</p><p>'Jones,' commença son commandant. 'Je n'apprécie pas ce que vous avez fait. Nous avions de grands espoirs en vous, vous savez, après la fin de cette mission, et ce genre d'imprudence mettra votre carrière en danger. Nous prévoyons de vous renvoyer par avion pour-'</p><p>Alfred effleura du bout des doigts les poèmes dans sa poche, les mots qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il n'avait plus peur.</p><p>Il releva la tête et regarda son commandant droit dans les yeux, 'Sir,' dit-il. 'J'ai signé uniquement pour Berlin. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend à la maison, et mon avenir est avec lui, pas avec les bombes nucléaires.'</p><p>'Jones?' dit l'homme, qui semblait complètement abasourdi.</p><p>'Berlin vous change,' dit Alfred, et sortit. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.</p><p>Dehors, le ciel était vaste, bleu et dégagé, et Alfred jeta ses bras en l'air et rit, le buvant, le cœur captant les messages radio des étoiles, jusqu'en Angleterre. Il se sentait libre.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>
  <em>Août 1962, Berlin-Ouest</em>
</p><p>Berlin était magnifique en été. Alfred était assis et buvait des Tennets et du bourbon dans un bar, les doigts tapant sur le comptoir lisse. Il pouvait à peine goûter les boissons, il pouvait à peine rester assis.</p><p>'Une autre,' dit-il au barman.</p><p>'Ne lui donne pas,' appela Jett depuis la table voisine, en faisant tourner son verre. 'Il a assez bu.'</p><p>'Ne l'écoute pas,' chuchota Alfred dans son souffle, en faisant un clin d'œil à l'homme du comptoir. 'Il est juste jaloux que je rentre à la maison aujourd'hui et qu'il soit coincé ici pour encore quelques mois.'</p><p>'Il n'est <em>pas</em> jaloux de celui qui devra te nettoyer quand tu seras malade à cause de tout ça,' rétorqua Jett.</p><p>'Je n'ai jamais été malade en vol,' dit Alfred d'un ton hautain. Le monde ne tournait qu'un peu. Il était juste... <em>électrique</em> d'anticipation, accumulé et bourdonnant juste sous sa peau. Arthur. Arthur. Il s'envolait vers Arthur.</p><p>C'était le dix-huit août, un an jour pour jour après qu'Alfred se soit envolé vers la ville de la guerre et de l'art et qu'il en soit tombé amoureux pour toujours et à jamais. C'est ce que fait Berlin: elle prend une partie de vous et la garde pour toujours, et en retour, elle vous rend une partie de vous pleine de couleurs, d'art et de poudre à canon.</p><p>'Il y a une première fois à tout,' dit Kiwi. Alfred ne l'écoutait pas. Il rentrait à la maison, chez lui, il lui avait envoyé d'autres lettres au cours des deux dernières semaines, et une seule d'entre elles l'avait engueulé pour sa stupidité. L'une d'elles -le visage d'Alfred était chaud- promettait d'autres choses. Le bourbon fit jaillir l'anticipation chaude à travers lui comme la pluie.</p><p>'Nous n'aurions pas dû essayer de le distraire avec la boisson,' marmonna Jett.</p><p>'C'est mieux que de le voir faire les cent pas,' dit Kiwi avec sagesse, et en commande un autre.</p><p>Sa tête était la seule chose qui tournait, parce qu'Arthur l'avait assommé. Elle tournait comme les constellations. Il rentrait à la maison, oh mon Dieu, il rentrait à la maison.</p><p>'Qui veut écouter une chanson?' cria Alfred, et il vit les visages des autres soldats se tourner vers lui avec impatience. Il n'était pas le seul à rentrer chez lui ce soir, mais il était le seul à chanter une chanson à l'homme qu'il aimait, ouvertement, avec force et <em>fierté</em>, dans le bar où ils s'étaient rencontrés.</p><p>Le juke-box crépita et Alfred posa sa jambe sur une caisse voisine et appuya sa main sur son cœur, juste au-dessus des poèmes qui étaient si abîmés maintenant qu'il pouvait à peine les déplier. Il se sentait comme un passage pour les étoiles elles-mêmes, comme s'il n'était fait que d'amour fredonné.</p><p>'Celle-ci est pour l'amour de ma vie,' dit-il, frissonnant de bravoure. 'Ils m'attendent, et je vole jusqu'à la maison pour eux.' Il leva son verre de bourbon et pensa à <em>Arthur, Arthur, Arthur.</em> ' Je vais être ton héros, mon cœur, pour toujours et à jamais.'</p><p>La foule se joignit à lui dans ce vacarme exultant et Alfred chanta de tout son cœur, de tout ce dont il était capable. Dans deux heures, il serait dans un avion pour rentrer à la maison, à la maison, à la maison. Pour l'instant, il chantait pour Berlin.</p><p>'<em>When I first saw you with your smile so tender, my heart was captured, my soul surrendered. I've spent a lifetime waiting for the right time, now that you're near the time is here, at last</em>…' (<em>Quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois avec ton sourire si tendre, mon cœur fut fait prisonnier, mon âme se rendit. Je passerais une vie entière à attendre le bon moment, maintenant que tu es près de moi, ce moment est là enfin…</em>)</p><p>'It's now or never,' (<em>C'est maintenant ou jamais</em>) chanta Alfred, en clignant des yeux pour cacher ses larmes de joie. Les lampadaires d'ici ressemblaient à des étoiles.</p><p>0o0o0o</p><p>
  <em>Août 1962, Londres</em>
</p><p>Arthur attendait. Le soleil était brillant, et la veste était chaude. Il avait marqué la date il y a des semaines, et maintenant elle était là. Le dix-huit.</p><p>
  <em>Je te retrouverai au square à Londres, d'accord? Le dix-huit août. Je te le promets.</em>
</p><p>Alfred tenait toujours ses promesses, même celles qui étaient stupides et éméchées. Il était <em>comme</em> cela, merveilleux et insouciant, à couper le souffle comme les étoiles.</p><p>Arthur s'appuya contre les briques et essaya de stabiliser les battements de son cœur, l'attente lui faisant presque mal à chaque instant. Le ciel était du bleu le plus profond et le plus riche qu'il ait jamais vu. Alfred, Alfred, Alfred. Il était un paratonnerre prêt à frapper.</p><p>Une main se posa sur son épaule, chaude, stable et familière comme dans ses rêves. Le souffle d'Arthur s'arrêta et il baissa lentement les yeux vers une paire plus bleus que le ciel et un sourire qui surpassait le soleil.</p><p>'Tu es venu,' chuchota-t-il, la voix se brisant à tout ce qu'était Alfred, à sa proximité, à son ampleur.</p><p>'Hey, Artie, sweetheart,' murmura Alfred. Leurs mains se rejoignirent et Arthur le tira plus près, plus près, il avait envie de lui, il avait faim de lui et de tous ces mois de séparation. Sa main dans les cheveux dorés d'Alfred, celle d'Alfred dans sa nuque, l'attirant à lui. Leurs bouches étaient à peine à un souffle de distance, et toute l'histoire se trouvait entre eux.</p><p>'Alfred,' haleta Arthur. Il goûta le sel de ses propres larmes, le poids de son manque, de tout ce qui s'était passé, la façon dont le fait de l'avoir à nouveau faisait qu'Arthur se sentait comme un jeune dieu. 'Oh, <em>Alfred</em>.'</p><p>'Je l'ai promis,' dit-il. Il y avait des larmes dans ses cils dorés. Il se sentait si chaud et solide et réel. Parfait. Il était parfait. 'Je t'ai promis, sweetheart, que je reviendrais en avion.'</p><p>Ils se sont embrassés sous la lumière du soleil, sous le ciel éclatant et sans souffle, cachés dans un coin de la place, pour des raisons simples et parfaites: ils étaient amoureux et tout allait bien à nouveau. Ils avaient tout l'avenir devant eux pour le faire. Leur amour ne se limitait plus à <em>maintenant ou jamais</em>, mais Alfred l'embrassait comme s'il en était affamé et Arthur l'aimait, l'aimait tellement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>